Poderes
by JavieraPilar
Summary: Cambiarse de casa o ciudad quizá para algunos no es tan importante, pero lo es mucho para mi, en especial cuando llevo conmigo un secreto que nadie sabe, un poder, y tengo miedo no poder controlarme y que alguien me descubra.
1. Chapter 1

La letra cursiva es lo que se está pensando en el momento.

-o-

Tengo 17 años, Mi nombre es Javiera y con mi madre nos vamos a mudar a otra ciudad por causa de trabajo, lo que significa Nuevo instituto y nuevas personas por conocer, aunque en realidad ni ganas tenia de mudarme.

-Hija por favor, cambia esa cara, no todo será tan malo como te imaginas cariño-

\- ¿Enserio mama? Sabes que no tenía muchas ganas de mudarme, ya estaba acostumbrada acá y aparte…

-Aparte qué?

-No nada.

Lo que pasa es que no soy como cualquier chica normal…Tengo poderes…sip no es un engaño o alguna broma, tengo telequinesis y aun no tengo el control completo de estos, ósea se ocuparlos muy bien pero cuando mis emociones cambian drásticamente o son muy fuertes estos se descontrolan , en mi antiguo instituto creían que habían fantasmas porque a veces se movían las cosas, pero la culpable de eso era yo ,y una mudanza eso ya es demasiado, en especial cuando uno no quiere irse, , o no, no tengo idea como lo haré, aparte que nadie sabe que tengo este poder , ni mi madre, espero por favor poder controlarme.

\- ¿Bueno hija mía, estas listas para irnos a nuestra nueva ciudad?

-mm seguro

-vaya que entusiasmo

Las horas pasaban en el auto y estaba totalmente aburrida, no tengo idea cuando llegaremos a la la ciudad esa.

-Mama cuanta falta?

-falta poquito no te preocupes

-si tu lo dices... por cierto, ¿a qué instituto iré?

-A uno llamado sweet amoris, mañana mismo empiezas.

-mmmm….

A medida que avanzábamos en el auto, a unos metros pude divisar una ciudad, lo que creo yo debe ser nuestro destino…Entramos y note que era muy linda y a los pocos minutos ya habíamos llegado a lo que sería nuestra nueva casa

-Poooorfin llegamos, ya pensaba que no llegaríamos nunca.

-No seas tan exagerada.

"Nos adentramos y vi que era una casa enorme, realmente linda, sacamos nuestras cosas del camión y nos instalamos de lo más bien, ya me llegaba a sentir cansada por el viaje tan largo"

-Hija lleva esas cajas a tu habitación por favor que tengo que encargarme de las otras cosas.

-Está bien..." _dios se ven muy pesadas"_

Aprovechando la ausencia de mi mama, y de que no quería levantar tantas cajas , preferí utilizar mis poderes, lo que enserio me costó porque eran muchas cajas y no suelo elevar tantas cosas al mismo acomode las cajitas en mi cuarto y saque lo que contenían en ellas. Pasaron varias horas hasta que alfin la casa ya estaba lista .

-Por Dios estoy muy cansada

-Ya somos dos mama

-¿No quieres que mañana te acompañe a tu nueva escuela para que sepas donde se encuentra?

-No es necesario madre, cuando veníamos en el auto me fije que pasamos al frente del instituto este, y no queda tan lejos de esta casa.

-Está bien querida, ¿qué quieres para cenar?

-Pues podría ser una pizza por favor.

-A la orden.

Después de cenar fui directo a bañarme y después me fui a mi cuarto

-Sera mejor descansar, mañana se me viene un largo día…

-o-

-¡Buenos días hijas a levantarseeee!

-Mamaaaa no tienes por qué gritar.

-Si no lo hago no te despiertas, y al salir has tu cama.

-Está bien.

Mi madre salió de mi cuarto asique levante mis manos y empecé a hacer la cama con mis poderes, por cierto, hago movimientos con mis manos como si tomara las cosas, después busque mi ropa, me mande una duchadita y me vestí, llevaría una polera pabilo negra, arriba de esta una camisa semi transparente color gris para decorar por así decirlo, unos shorts y debajo de estos unas panties cuadrilles y finalmente unos zapatos converse, además de mi cabello suelto

\- ¿Estas listas para tu primer día?

-Si mama, más que lista.

-Está bien, que tengas un buen primer día de instituto, espero que puedas hacer amigos muy pronto querida mía.

-Ams eso espero jeje.

Me dijiria a mi escuela y para llegar atravesé un parque sumamente lindo, ahora sabría donde estar en mis tiempos libre, llegué a mi destino y me di cuenta que el insti era muy grande y muy lindo, no sé cuánto tiempo debí haberme quedado viendo mi instituto nuevo porque…

\- ¿Acaso piensas quedarte parada mirando como tonta todo el tiempo?

¿Ah?

Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos y me volteé, me di cuenta que era un chico pelirrojo, alto, de unos lindos ojos grises y, tengo que admitirlo, era realmente atractivo

-Que si…

-Ya te escuché, ¿acaso estabas mirándome?

-Sí, te vi desde lejos y cuando me venía acercando me di cuenta que no te movías y te quedé observando, la verdad es que ponías una cara ridícula que no pude evitar verte jajá.

\- ¡¿Ridícula?! Oye que te crees… me enfurecí y llegué a ponerme roja como tomate y me percaté de que el basurero que estaba junto a mi estaba empezando a moverse, y no fui la única que lo noto. asique intente relajarme lo más que pude

-Estoy segura de que ese basurero se estaba moviendo.

\- ¿acaso estás loco? " _me hare la tonta"_ enserio creo que ese tinte te está haciendo algún tipo de efecto extraño.

-Pero que dices niña, de donde sacas que es tinte.

-Pues se te están notando las raíces… cabeza de kétchup.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

-Pues nada, ves que ese tinte te está haciendo mal.

-mmm graciosa la niña esta, no creas que me ofendes. tabla de planchar

-OYEE ¡

-Jajá como sea, me llamo Castiel, no lo olvides …

dicho eso me dio un guiño con el ojo y se adentro al instituto, pues quien se cree que es, este chico me hara descontrolarme por completo… Me adentré, pero realmente no tenía idea de dónde ir, hasta que me encontré con un chico que salió de una sala

-Disculpa, ¿puedes ayudarme? La verdad es que no conozco acá y, bueno…

-Por supuesto, no hay problema, soy Nathaniel, el delegado principal, estoy para ayudar, en especial a la gente nueva.

-Guau te ves muy simpático Nath,¿ puedo llamarte así cierto?

-C-claro Se puso un poco rojito

-Mi nombre es Javiera Aguirre y creo que es obvio que soy nueva.

-Mucho gusto, aunque ya lo sabía, vi tu registro y también tu foto.

\- ¿Que foto?

-Una que mando tu madre para la inscripción.

\- ¡QUE! Dios mío quien sabe que foto mando debo salir fatal¡

-jajá No te preocupes, sales realmente bien me lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Pues gracias Nath, que bueno que me tope contigo, la verdad es que endenante me encontré con un tipo que no sé qué se cree y lo encontré desagradable.

-Hablas de Castiel

-Si, como lo sabes.

-Porque es algo difícil de tratar y si, es desagradable.

-mm como sea, podrías decirme donde ir Nath?

-Claro, te llevo a tu salón, ¿tienes tu horario?

-Muchas gracias y. no

-Te lo pasos de inmediato

-Muchas gracias.

Íbamos recorriendo el pasillo y el delegado me iba contando en qué consistía todo, Hasta que llegamos a mi salón

-Bueno ya llegamos, suerte.

\- ¿Tu no entras?

. Tengo cosas que hacer en la sala de delegados, después entro a clases, y si necesitas ayuda con algo ya sabes dónde me puedes encontrar.

-Muchísimas gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Entre al salón y creo que las clases ya habían empezado-Perdón por la interrupción-

-Oh no se preocupe usted debe ser la nueva alumna.

-Pues sí.

-Bienvenida, soy el señor Farres y si puede preséntese ante la clase.

-Okeyy- Hola mi nombre es Javiera y nos acabamos de mudar con mi madre, me gusta mucho el aire libre y dormir.

se escucharon unas pequeñas risas, yo no le vi gracia

-Puede sentarse

buscando un asiento me di cuenta de que casi todos estaban ya de dos y los que estaban solos, que eran pocos, se sentaban al frente y no me gusta estar adelante, y no sé porque me puse a buscarlo, pero no encontré a el cabeza de kétchup, como sea, un muchacho estaba solo, asique decidí ir a sentarme junto a el

-Holaa, soy la nueva me acabo de presentar.

-Oh buenos días señorita, perdón, pero no me di cuenta que se había presentado.

Lo observé y era un chico de estilo victoriano, y muy caballeroso por lo que pude notar, pero lo que me llamo la atención fueron su color de ojos, uno ámbar y el otro verde, pero creo que por lo visto es alguien muy distraído.

-No importa, me llamo Javiera.

-Mucho gusto dama, mi nombre es Lysandro.

-No te importa que me sentara a junto a ti cierto? Es que no quería sentarme sola o adelante.

-No hay problema, esperaba a un amigo, pero creo que no se presentó hoy.

-Ams

Toc toc¡ la puerta se abrió y para mi sorpresa…

-Señor Castiel, llega tarde, como siempre.

-Pff como sea.

me di cuenta que se dirigía hacia nosotros

-Tabla de planchar, me quitaste mi lugar.

-Ni creas que me levantare.

-Da igual. se sentó detrás de nosotros, porque a mi

-Este es mi amigo al que esperaba. ambos nos dimos vuelta para ver al susodicho

\- ¿Enserio? ¿ Castiel es tu amigo? Pero si es tan… idiota.

\- ¿Que dices tabla?

-Que como un chico como Lysandro puede ser tu amigo, osea él es tan caballeroso y tú eres como lo dije anteriormente... un idiota.

-Ya verás niña no te metas conmigo

\- ¿Acaso es una amenaza? empezaba a ponerme furiosa, este torpe me saca canas verdes, sentía que mis poderes se saldrían de control porque los pupitres en los que nos encontrábamos empezaban a temblar, hasta que hablo Lysandro

-Basta no peleen, Castiel se mas caballero con las damas no seas tan bruto.

-Oye eres mi amigo o el suyo.

-Eso no importa, la señorita se ve simpática, porque no ser todos amigos.

-No tendría problema en ser amiga tuya Lysadro, pero el señorito Castiel, por lo que puedes ver, no congeniamos mucho.

-La tabla tiene razón.

-Cállate cabeza de kétchup.

-Pues cállame entonces puso una cara seductora y acerco su rostro al mío, sentí como mi cara enrojecía y enrojecía cada vez más

\- ¡PERO QUE HACEES ¡

-AJAJAJ tabla si supieras la carita que pusiste.

-Pero es que tú.

Estábamos hablando muy fuerte al parecer porque el profesor nos retó

-Oigan ustedes, ¿podrían callarse? Han hablado todo el rato y no dejan hacer la clase, señorita es su primer día por favor compórtese.

-Disculpe profesor.

La clase pasaba y me di cuenta de que Castiel se quedó dormido, asique sin que nadie me viera, levante mi dedo para levantar la cabeza de Castiel y después bajarla lo más rápido para que su cabeza chocara contra la mesa.

-AAUUCH...

Toda la clase se le quedo mirando incluyendo al profesor

-Acaso soñaba que se caía señor Castiel? -dijo señor Farres.

-Algo me hizo golpearme con la mesa.

-Pero que dice, mejor preste atención.

quería puro reírme, pero tuve que aguantarme las ganas. Terminó la clase y todos salieron, yo pensaba hacerlo hasta que unas chicas se me acercaron.

-Oye enana mejor aléjate de Castiel.

-¿Acaso eres su dueña? " _y esta que se cree"_

-Eso y más-dijo mientras sacudía su cabello-no te quiero cerca de él.

\- ¿No te diste cuenta que no podemos ni congeniar?

-No me interesa, solo no te acerques.

-Ni creas que te daré en el gusto rubiecita oxigenada-dicho esto me retire lo más rápido posible, esta rubia si me molesta otra vez una pequeña broma le llegará, hay que suerte que tengo poderes así no será tan difícil jeje.

-Maldita ¡esta me las pagara ¡

-Mejor vámonos amber es hora de almorzar.

-Cállate Li, yo digo lo que hay que hacer.

-Perdón.

-Esta idiota no sabe con quién se ha metido, vámonos.

-o-

Iba caminando por el pasillo, y no sabía dónde se encontraba la cafetería para ir a almorzar, miraba por todas partes como loca hasta que choque con alguien

-Auch, discúlpame. oh solo eres tú.

-Ten más cuidado por donde caminas niña ¿acaso te perdiste?

-Por supuesto que no Castiel…

\- ¿Estas segura? lo decía mientras se acercaba más a mi hasta quedar a unos centímetros de mí, sentía que me ponía roja como tomate, no sé qué me pasa o el porque me pongo tan nerviosa, asique retrocedí de apoco

-B-Bueno quizás si…

\- ¿Vas a la cafetería?

-Pues sí, pero, como ves, no sé dónde está.

-Ja pues veng…

no pudo decir nada más porque nos interrumpieron

-Javieraa

-Nath ¡¿vas a almorzar?

-Sí, me está esperando Melodie, ella es la delegada de tu clase ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

-Me en…

-Piérdete rubito ella va conmigo. Pues nath no pudo decir nada porque Castiel me agarro de la mano y nos fuimos como un rayo a la cafetería

\- ¿Asique quieres almorzar conmigo?

-Claro que no, lo hago porque le caes bien a Lysandro y me dijo que te trajera a almorzar con nosotros.

-Ah sentí algo extraño en mi pecho

-Hola muchachos, Javiera ¿almorzaras con nosotros?

-Claro, cabeza de kétchup me dijo que tu querías que almorzáramos juntos.

\- ¿Eso dije?

-Si eso dijiste Lysandro, que querías que la tabla almorzara con nosotros.

-Ah claro ahora entiendo Lysandro sonrió de lado como diendose cuenta de algo

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-Nada tabla solo almorcemos.

quedaba poco para que el receso terminara asique le dije a los chicos que iría a dar una vuelta, a lo que Castiel me dijo que no me perdiera, lo mire con cara de odio, pero al darme vuelta no pude evitar sonreír, ¿Por qué sonrío? Si se supone que no soporto a este chico

\- ¿Qué tramas Castiel?

-De que hablas.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿Acaso te interesa?

-Pff pero que dices, la chica es insoportable.

-Si tú lo dices.

-o-

Caminaba sin saber a dónde, pero quería conocer el resto de instituto

-Holaa

-Oh Hola.

-Tu eres la nueva, mi nombre es Alexy.

me lo dijo todo alegre, algo me dice que este chico es muy agradable, aunque por su forma colorida de vestir yo creo que es alguien muy feliz por así decirlo

-Si soy la nueva, la verdad es que estaba dando una vuelta porque quiero conocer más el instituto.

-Bueno si quieres compañía aquí estoy yo.

-Enserio? Pues gracias.

-Vamos te mostrare lo que pueda en este poco de tiempo.

-Está bien andando.

Alexy me llevo por todas partes, la verdad casi corriendo, hablábamos de muchas cosas mientras, y me hablo de su hermano gemelo Armin que también estudiaba aquí pero que pasaba pegado a su consola y bla bla, pero ya se con quién ir de compras los fines de semana jeje. Se acabó el tiempo y nos dirigimos a clases, Pasaron tan lento las malditas clases hasta que por fin llegó la hora de irnos y me dirigí al patio para poder irme. Pasaba el parque que me parecía muy relajador, me encantaba, asique me quede un ratito hasta que mi madre me llamo y tuve que partir a casa.

-Querida ¿cómo te fue?

-Bien mama

-Qué bueno y ¿pudiste hacer amigos?

-Pue sí, creo

\- Me alegro, y… ¿hay algún chico que te halla llamado la atención?

-¡Mama! Es el primer día de clases por Dios que hablas me puse roja

-Bueno si tú lo dices.

Me fui a mi cuarto, me sentía aburrida así que me puse a practicar con mis poderes, me gustaba ver como se elevaba todo, saber qué puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas, hay veces que me gustaría poder compartir con alguien mi secreto, pero, lo más probable es que me verían como un fenómeno, aunque hay veces que me pregunto, ¿acaso seré la única con habilidades especiales? ¿o habrán más como yo?

-o-

 **Bueno espero que les guste, es primera vez que hago un fic asique por favor denle una oportunidad, aunque suene algo fantasioso :33 jeje nos estamos leyendo.**


	2. Chapter 2

\- ¡Querida despierta! Arriba y a desayunaaar.

-ZZZZZZ

¡VENGA HIJA POR DIOS DESPIERTA YA!

con ese grito que me mando mi madre no solo me hizo despertar, sino que caí de mi cama

\- ¡PERO MAMAAA!

-No es culpa mía querida.

-buff-bufe.

me levante finalmente de mi cama, me duche y me vestí, para después ir a desayunar.

-Hija tienes una cara, ¿acaso dormiste mal?

-Algo así.

-Como eso.

-No te preocupes mama.

La verdad es que no pude dormir muy bien , no sé porque, pero sentía algo extraño en mi interior.

-Me iré al instituto mama, que tengas buen día.

-Adiós hija.

Iba caminando por la calle, note que quedaban 15 más para entrar al insti, asique no estaba tan apurada, cuando iba por el parque no sé porque, pero sentí como si alguien me estuviera siguiendo, y no estaba tan equivocada pues, me voltee y me di cuenta de que él me venía siguiendo, me pare hasta que llego en donde me encontraba

\- ¿Acaso te divierte seguirme?

\- ¿Te molesta acaso?

-Pues sí, ¿cómo se si no es algún loco o algo por el estilo?

-No seas ridícula tabla, pero creo que vivimos más cerca de lo que pensaba.

\- ¿A sí?

-Dos casas más de la tuya, te vi salir desde la mía.

¿-Y que hacías fuera?

-Fumaba niña.

-mmm, mejor vamos antes de que se nos haga tarde.

mientras caminábamos al instituto comenzamos a hablar de cualquier cosa que se nos viniera a la mente

-Creo que tu madre debió haberse mudado antes.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque empezaste el instituto un mes de su comienzo, es algo atrasado.

-Bueno no es mi problema en realidad, no podíamos venirnos antes hasta que mi madre consiguiera el trabajo, ¿qué tal si no lo conseguía? Hubiera sido en vano mudarse.

-De cierto modo tienes razón… tabla.

-Guau tu dándome la razón, que extraño de tu parte.

-buff-bufo el pelirrojo-Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo niña.

-Estas diciendo que … no sé qué ¿deberíamos ser amigos?

-Quizás… además le caes bien a Lysandro, lo que significa que hablara mucho contigo y yo tendré que estar presente porque es mi amigo, asique creo que podríamos ser amigos feúcha.

\- ¿Feúcha?... está bien, seamos amigos, pero eso no quiere decir que no te seguiré molestando cabeza de kétchup.

-Ni yo a ti … tabla de planchar.

llegamos al instituto y en la puerta estaba Lysandro, esperando a Castiel imagino yo, y estaba hablando con una chica de cabello color plateado

-Casitiel-grito lysandro-Te estaba esperando, oh y por lo visto no vienes solo, ¿ahora son amigos?

-Si… Ketchupsito me dijo que como te caía bien era mejor ser amigos.

-Asique eso dijo Castiel-lo dijo asintiendo y con una mano en la barbilla-Javi, ¿puedo llamarte así? -Yo asentí – Te presento a Rosalya, mi cuñada.

-Hola- me dijo ella con una cara muy feliz- Lysandro me ha hablado de ti y dice que eres muy simpática.

-Aw pues hola Rosalya – dije sonrojándome un poco.

-Bueno creo que ustedes dos se llevarían muy bien- dijo Castiel-ya que ambas son igual de insoportables.

\- ¡OYE! - Dijimos al mismo tiempo, solo que Rosalya le pego un manotazo en la cabeza, creo que si nos llevaremos muy bien con esta chica.

-¿Javiera Aguirre?- escuche que alguien me nombro, me di vuelta y vi a alguien que me parece conocido, me sorprendí muchísimo, y más por lo cambiado que estaba.

¡¿KENTIN!?... ¿¡eres tú!?

-Si, quien más voy a ser.

-No puedo creerlo- kentin era un amigo que tuve en la infancia, era mi mejor amigo, hasta que hace 6 años su familia decidió mudarse, quién lo diría que me lo encontraría en esta ciudad, pero incluso, siendo mi mejor amigo, nunca pude decirle mi secreto-Estaba tan feliz que salte a sus brazos- ¿Porque no te vi ayer? -

-Falte, estaba enfermo.

-oh, y como me reconociste

-Te reconocería siempre.

-Wau ¿son novios? -dijo Rosalya con una sonrisa pícara-Kentin nunca nos dijiste que tenías novia.

-Ahw no somos novios Rosalya-Dije-Este chico es mi mejor amigo.

-buff-bufo Castiel.

\- ¿enserio? Eso es genial¡ un reencuentro de esta forma, ¿hace cuánto no se veían?

-Hace seis años-dijo Kentin-mucho tiempo.

-Hay mucho de que hablar amigo ¿vamos? Ven con nosotros Rosa.

\- ¡Claro!

-Adiós chicos nos vemos en clase- me despedí de ambos-total nos sentamos juntos no me extrañen.

-¿Por qué esa cara Castiel?¿es que te molesto el abrazo de ese chico?

-Pero que dices Lysandro, vamos entremos.

-o-

Entre a clases con Kentin y Rosalya y por lo que vi en mi celular íbamos tarde, nos quedamos hablando mucho, pero cuando entramos el profesor aun no llegaba así que nos salvamos

-Chicos me iré a mi puesto, nos vemos después.

-Está bien chica, estaremos a la charla :3, iré de compras a la salida, ¿quieres venir?.

-Está bien Rosalya iré.

-¡Genial!..

-Nos vemos Ken.

-Nos vemos.

me dirigía hacia mi puesto y me fije que Castiel me miraba con una muy mala cara, en cambio Lysandro, distraído, creo que como siempre

-Hola Lys, no te salude en la mañana porque me presentaste a Rosa antes de poder hacerlo.

-Pues hola dama, y ¿cómo te cayo Rosalya? Por lo que veo muy bien.

-La verdad es que sí, es una chica energética y con determinación, me agrada.

-Pero al parecer estabas más feliz con el militar ese.

\- ¿celos?

-Ya quisieras tabla.

-mm cabeza de kétchup.

la clase paso rápido, porlomenos, porque realmente historia no es lo mío, cuando tocaron el timbre los chicos me dijeron que estarían en el patio, a lo que yo asentí, tenía que ordenar algunas cosas antes de salir. Cuando terminé de hacerlo me dispuse a salir, hasta que llego la rubiecita oxigenada esta  
-Te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de Castiel estúpida.

-Pues yo te dije que no te daría en el gusto- algo me parecía raro-.

-Cállate maldita.

Tenia un vaso en su mano y me tiro lo que contenía en este, era agua, con tinta, esta maldita me las pagara

\- ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

Pues no contesto nada ya que se dio media vuelta y partió, tenía una toalla en mi mochila que era de ed. Física y me sequé, claro que mi ropa quedo manchada, Salí del salón y me dirigí al patio para encontrarme con los chicos

\- ¿Que te paso niña?

-Pues esa rubia que dice ser tu dueña me tiro un vaso con tinta.

\- ¿Eso hizo?

-Oh Castiel iré al salón creo que olvide mi libreta-dijo Lysandro

-Como siempre, está bien ve.

y se fue Lys-bueno como estaba diciendo…

-Si te escuche, ¿pero porque rayos lo hizo?

-Bueno pues-lo decía mientras me sentaba a su lado en la banca- me dijo que no me acercara más a ti y que me las vería con ella y bla bla bla.

-Puff, no se quien se cree esa bruja- dijo con una mueca molesta-

-Pero no le voy a dar en el gusto, yo seguiré estando contigo

\- ¿enserio? -me lo dijo de una forma seductora, mordiéndose el labio, que hizo que se me erizara la piel, puso su brazo alrededor de la banca y se acercó más a mí, no sé porque me pongo tan nerviosa, pero de tanto que estaba la banca empezó a temblar, eran mis poderes obviamente, _"demonios_ " pensé.

\- ¿Esta temblando? - Dijo Castiel con una cara confusa-

-No siento nada -dije yo-pues aún estaba nerviosa ya que su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, intenté controlarme, pero la banca aun temblaba un poco.

-Pero qué demonios-dijo el pelirrojo confundido- como es que no sientes el movimiento.

-Quizás estas loquito.

\- ¿Qué dices?

-HOLA¡-dijo una muy alegre Rosalya

-Hola Rosalya" menos _mal que llegaste"_

\- ¡oh pero que le paso a tu polera ¡

-La estúpida de Amber lo hizo.

-Esa maldita….

\- Da igual Rosalya, solo es una polera.

\- Dime Rosa chica y…, ¿Qué hacen? me miro de una manera picaresca-

-Esperando a Lysandro-dije de una manera muy rápida y algo sonrojada, porlomenos la banca dejo de temblar-.

\- ¿se le perdió su libreta otra ves?

\- ¿Pues tu qué crees? – dijo el pelirrojo-.

-Aunque se está demorando mucho, iré a ayudarle.

-Está bien- me dijeron ambos.

Me adentre y cuando iba caminando divise al grupito de brujas iban muy concentradas mirándose en el espejo las tres, tenía una rabia, y en una esquina vi una pequeña pelotita de juguete, parecía de un perro, que no tengo idea de porque estará ahí, así que se me ocurrió… con mi dedo fui dirigiendo la pelotita de juguete lentamente sin que nadie se fijara hasta los pies de esta susodicha, y…. BUM, EXITOO. La rubia piso el juguete y con los tremendos tacones que llevaba, era difícil que se mantuviera de pie.

-AHHHH – grito la rubia mientras se apoyaba en su amiga y haciendo caer a esta también, estaban tan preocupadas de su maquillaje.

-PERO AMBEEER- grito la chica con la que se cayó.

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS¡ NO PUEDE SER MI MAQUILLAJE SE ARRUINOO¡LI AYUDANOS QUE ESPERAS?!

-S-SI Lo siento.

-PERO CON CUIDADOO ¡

todos los que presenciaron el espectáculo no aguantaron la risa, yo mucho menos, me fui acercando y me di cuenta que de su bolso salto una pequeña libreta, con un pequeño movimiento ice que se abriera, y en la tapa salía de nombre Lysandro, así que la tome.

\- ¡PERO QUE ES ESTE DESORDEN! - grito una señora que venía a toda velocidad, era la directora.

-Señora directora, esta muchacha se tropezó con una pelota de plástico, disculpé su torpeza- le dije-.

\- ¡PERO SI ESTA ES LA PELOTA DE MI KIKI!

"¿ _KIKI?"_ pensé- mi pobre perrito la había perdido el día de ayer… sin pensarlo la señora la tomo y se fue otra vez a su despacho.

-PERO SEÑORA DIRECTORAA. -grito Amber, pero esta no le hizo caso, la rubia se puso roja de la vergüenza-.

-Ten más cuidado para la otra rubia, con tacos, así como no pensaste que te podrías caer, eres algo torpe. -Está aún estaba en el suelo, su amiga intentaba pararla, pero no podía levantarse a causa de los grandes tacones que llevaba- ah y una cosita, no tomes las cosas que no te pertenecen.

me estaba fulminando con la mirada, no la pesque más y me fui directo al aula, Lysandro aun buscaba la libreta

-Tengo algo que te pertenece-le dije-toma tu libreta

-Muchas gracias, ¿Dónde la encontró?

-Ámbar, la chica rubia, la había tomado.

-Amber, algo poco digno el robar, ¿cómo la recupero?

-Pues…

íbamos a la salida mientras le contaba a Lys lo que paso en el pasillo, claro que omiti la parte del como llego el juguete a su pie, pero le causo mucha gracia, cuando estábamos por salir nos encontramos con Alexy que venía junto con Kentin

-Hola chicos, ¿vieron lo de Amber? ¡Fue divertidísimo! -dijo Alex.

-La verdad es que esa rubia se lo merecía- dijo Kentin riéndose.

-Jajay yo si le presencie, pero Lys no tuvo el honor.

-Lastima Lysandro, te perdiste lo mejor, ¿adónde van?

-Al patio ¿vienen chicos?

-Claro, pero espero a mi hermano, Ah ahí viene, y como siempre pegado a su consola.

-Oye Alex dime que tienes otra consola a la mano.

\- ¿Y porque yo tendría una a mano? -dijo Alex-

-Kentinito dime que tu si…

-No Armin ¡y no me digas así! - Dijo algo molesto Kentin.

-Es que esto es horrible! ¡Mi consola se apagó y no sé por qué!

-Dios Armin.

-Hola-dije para que no se pusiera esto desesperante.

-Hola, eres Javiera ¿cierto? Alex me hablo de ti y de que serias su futura compañera de compras, lo cual es bueno porque no tendría que arrastrarme a mí en sus cosas.

-Pues claro que igual me acompañaras, de hecho, hoy iré con Rosa a hacer unas compras.

-Enserio? – dije alegre- ¡pues yo también iré Rosalya me invito a mí!

\- ¡Eso es fantásticooooo!

-Porque a mí- dijo Armin-Lysandro solo nos veía divertido-.

-Kentin no te gustaría acompañarnos? - le dijo Alex esperanzado.

-Lo siento no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer…

-Que lastima- le dije yo- oye, pero algún día tenemos que salir juntos ¿me oíste?

-Dalo por echo – me dijo con una gran sonrisa-.

-OIGAN, ¿acaso se olvidaron de nosotros? -dijo Rosa acercándose junto a Castiel.

-Perdónenos es que nos quedamos conversando aquí – dijo Lys-.

-Ya nos dimos cuenta- dijo Castiel como siempre molesto-.

El timbre sonó y tuvimos que irnos a clases, mientras caminábamos Alexy le contó a Rosalya con lujo y detalles la caída de Amber, la cual se maldecía por no estar presente, en fin, empezaron las clases y como siempre el tiempo paso muy lento. Después entramos a educación física y Castiel se reía de mi porque soy pésima en los deportes, le hice una bromita y le pegué con un balón en la cabeza, no supo quién fue porque lo hice con mi telequinesis, fue un día muy movido. Por fin terminaron las clases y Rosalya me estaba esperando para ir al centro comercial junto con Alex y a un muy desganado Armin. Llegamos al centro comercial, le dije a mi mama que llegaría un poco más tarde para que no se preocupara

-Bien -dijo Rosalya- ¡vamos a ver ropa!

-Si por favor necesito una playera nueva, ya que la rubiecita arruino la mía.

-Yo iré a ver video juegos-dijo Armin-Algo bueno que salga de todo esto.

-Como sea Armin pero no te demores- le dijo alexy viendo como loco la ropa que había.

La tarde paso y finalmente me compre una polera, Rosa se compró dos vestidos y unos zapatos, Alexy se llevó un lindo sombrero con una linda remera y Armin se compró una cantidad de video juegos. Me despedí de los chicos y les dije que no se preocuparan, que puedo irme sola a casa. Cuando iba pasando por el parque me fije que una pelota venía a toda velocidad hacia a mí, y sin pensarlo la detuve, pero rápidamente la deje caer en el suelo antes de que alguien se diera cuenta y vea una pelota flotando, a lo lejos vi como un perro venia corriendo hacia a mí, supuse que era por la pelota, llego hasta mí y la agarro con su osico, pero este no se fue y se me quedo observando, era un gran perro, color negro, raza beauceron, era muy hermoso.

\- ¡DEMONIO! -escuché a lo lejos, y vi que una figura ya conocida se acercaba a mí-

-Castiel, ¿es tuyo este perro?

-Pues de quien más será tonta, si era yo el que lo llamaba es como obvio.

-mph, ¿Demonio le dijiste?

-Sí, ese es su nombre.

-Es un perro realmente hermoso- me acerque para hacerle cariño, no me gruño ni nada, se veía muy feliz, e incluso me llego a lamer el rostro-.

-Oye tranquilo, creo que le caes bien a mi perro.

-Igual que al dueño

-Vamos tabla, sabes que no me caes mal.

\- ¿Enserio? -no pude evitar sonreír-

-Ya me acostumbré a ti-lo dijo y no sé porque, pero me sonroje-

Pase con Castiel jugando con Demonio, la verdad es que no tenía noción del tiempo, es que me estaba divirtiendo mucho

\- ¡¿Qué horas son?!-le dije preocupada-

-Ah…. Las diez.

-Demonios tengo que irme es tarde.

\- Te acompaño.

-No es necesario.

-Venga niña, vamos, vivimos casi al lado.

-Está bien.

Castiel me acompaño hasta mi casa, junto a demonio claro, y cuando llegamos, me tropecé con una piedra, típico, y debió ser grande porque casi caigo, y no fue así ya que Castiel me agarro, de la cintura para ser exactos, y me volteó hacia él, sentí como mi corazón palpitaba a no poder más

-Ten más cuidado para la próxima tabla-

-L-lo siento

nos quedamos mirándonos, directamente a los ojos, mi nerviosismo era notorio, el aún me sostenía la cintura y pude notar como varios basureros que se encontraban en la calle, hojas y basuras se empezaron a elevar, no lo pude controlar. Hasta que…

"se abre la puerta"

-Por fin te dignas a …

Con Castiel nos separamos inmediatamente, me puse roja de la vergüenza, Dios

-Bueno, Adiós tab." cof cof" (tose) Javiera nos vemos en el Instituto mañana.

-Adiós Castiel…

-Adiós señora, vamos demonio.

Entre a la casa y estaba muy segura que mi mama no se quedaría callada

\- ¿Interrumpí algo querida? - me dijo con una sonrisa.

-No mama no interrumpiste nada.

-Es que como te vi tan cerca de ese joven, además el sostenía tu cintura.

-Volví a ponerme roja- e-es que yo casi me caigo y el me sostuvo, s-solo es eso mama.

-Si tú lo dices.

\- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que estaba afuera?

-Porque escuché murmullos y supuse que eras tú, pero no pensé que estarías en una situación tan comprometedora- me dijo con cierta picardía –Mi madre es muy joven, pues me tubo en la adolescencia, por lo que me trata con mucha confianza-.

\- ¡POR DIOS MAMAA!

-o-

Ya han pasado varios días desde que llegué al instituto, conocí a más personas realmente agradables, algunos no tanto, Amber seguía poniéndome advertencias y yo seguí haciéndole bromas con mis poderes, he encontrado amigos y obviamente enemigos, pero eso es lo de menos…

\- ¡Dios mío! -decía Rosa- detesto ed. Física.

-Somos dos Rosa…- estábamos en educación Física, estábamos jugando básquet, bueno, algunos hombres de hecho, y no sé, pero no dejaba de mirar a cierta persona, esa persona que me pone más nerviosa que nadie, creo que Rosalya se dio cuenta y sin más me dijo…

\- ¿Hay alguien que te guste Javi?

-Pero de que hablas Rosa…

-Por nada, es que te veo tan concentrada mirando a Castiel, que hasta incluso tu mirada llega a brillar.

-Por favor Rosa no digas tonterías- lo dije algo sonrojada.

-Como digas.

termino la clase y todos nos fuimos a cambiar, ya que pronto tendríamos clase de historia con el señor Farres, terminé de arreglarme y me fui a sentar a las bancas del gimnasio, esperando a Rosalya, que se demoraba una eternidad

-Hola Javiera.

una voz izo que me sorprendiera

\- ¡Nath! Hola, hace mucho no hablamos, de hecho, del primer día.

-Si es cierto, he estado muy ocupado la verdad.

-Ser delegado debe ser un trabajo duro.

-Sí, pero es lo que me gusta hacer.

-Eres muy responsable Nath, y también un muy buen alumno, quizá un día de estos debas ayudarme con historia jajá- le dije con una sonrisa-

-Por mí no hay problema –me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa-

-o-

Desde lejos veía esa escena, que no le gustaba mucho en realidad, pues lo hacía sentir con un poco de ... ¿celos? …

\- ¿Qué estas mirando Castiel? -lo sorprendió Rosalya.

-Nada que te importe – le dijo este- Rosalya vio la dirección en la que se dirigía la mirada de Castiel.

-Ya veo- dijo esta- ¿Te molesta que se divierta con otros chicos?

-De que hablas, no seas tonta.

-No me llames tonta-le pega un manotazo-.

-¡Demonios Rosalya! Se te está haciendo una costumbre pegarme – dijo enfurecido.

-Bueno eso es porque eres un idiota.

-Pff y que culpa tengo yo de que seas una insoportable-dicho esto partió como un rayo, antes de que la peliplata le fuera a pegar otro manotón-.

-Maldito Castiel… murmuro para sí.

-o-

Mientras hablaba con Nath, por fin se dignó a llegar Rosalya, asique nos fuimos a la sala. Llegamos y como siempre me senté con Lys, saludando tan caballeroso como siempre, y Castiel , bueno… el solo me miro , creo que está molesto por algo, como sea, llego el profesor y nos dijo una buena noticia …

-Bueno alumnos, tengo algo que decirles…

-o-

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado** **dejen sus reviews :D nos vemos en el prox cap.**

 **Sami-kun: se supone que me llego un reviews tuyo pero no se porque en la pagina no lo puedo ver, en fin , que bueno que te este gustando esta historia :3 Saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

-Bueno alumnos, tengo algo que decirles-todos se quedaron en silencio para escuchar lo que el señor Farres iba a decir-vamos a tener un evento en el cual nuestro instituto junto con otro han quedado seleccionados para la competencia de natación que se lleva a cabo cada año , y si le ganamos al otro instituto nos llevaremos un trofeo y una bonificación muy generosa que será directamente para nuestra institución—varios murmullos se empezaban a escuchar , obviamente todos estaban ansiosos - silencio por favor, la competencia se llevara a cabo en el lago de nuestra ciudad, no en la playa ya que sería muy peligroso , y serán dos días los que estaremos internados en el bosque , el primer día es para sociabilizar y conocer a nuestro rival y en el segundo se realizara la competencia, es decir, que deben llevar sus carpas para dormir, deben asistir, se tomara como asistencia…

-Disculpe profesor, ¿cuándo se llevará a cabo la competencia? -pregunto Nathaniel.

-Puede que en una o dos semanas más, durante estos días les avisaremos el día exacto.

-¿Se puede saber con qué instituto competiremos? - pregunto Melodie.

-B-bueno eso no lo se yo, la directora debe tener esa información.

\- ¿Y en que nos iremos para allá? -pregunto una Iris.

-Pues nos reuniremos acá en el instituto y partiremos… ¿Alguna otra duda?

todos negaron con la cabeza

-Muy bien entonces…no pudo seguí porque lo interrumpió la puerta al abrirse, era la directora

-Señor Farres, supongo que ya les informo a los alumnos.

-Si directora.

-Qué bueno, pues necesito que venga a mi oficina ahora mismo para algunos detalles.

-Sí, pero estaba por decirles que…

\- ¡AHORA MISMO!

-De acuerdo… Volveré pronto chicos.

A la salida del profesor todos empezaron a movilizarse para hablar sobre lo que pronto se viene, Rosalya se acercó hacia nosotros

-Aunque no me guste la idea de acampar será divertido apoyar a nuestros compañeros- dijo la peliplata-.

-La verdad es que yo no tengo una carpa, asique no sé cómo le hare- dije-

-Ohh, puede que yo no sea fan de acampar, pero sí lo son mis padres, ellos tienen una, bueno muchas, carpas y podríamos dormir las dos en una- me dijo contenta Rosa-.

\- ¡Eso sería estupendo Rosa!

-Ah Rosa ¿podrías prestarme una Carpa? -le dijo Lys-

-Pues claro Lysandrito.

\- ¿Compartirás la carpa conmigo Castiel?

-Claro, ya que tampoco tengo una.

-Yo creo que nos divertiremos mucho-dije con una gran sonrisa, pero algo preocupada esperando que mis poderes se mantuvieran en control-.

Todos estábamos muy entusiasmados y ansiados por la noticia, pero la felicidad duro poco porque la señorita Delanay nos dejó un trabajo de biología para la próxima semana, llego el receso, me encontraba con Lys y Castiel y estábamos poco animados ya que el trabajo era de verdad muy largo, hasta que rompí el silencio.

-Oigan, hagamos algo.

-Algo como que – dijo Castiel-.

-Estamos muy preocupados por el trabajo de biología, asique despejemos la mente, vallamos a mi casa después de clases para hacer algo, ¿qué les parece?

-La verdad es que me encantaría conocer su casa, me parece bien – me dijo Lys con una sonrisa.

-Como sea, también iré, ¿invitaras a más personas?

-Solo a mis amigos, le preguntare a Rosa, Alex, Armin y a Ken.

\- ¿Al militar ese? - dijo algo molesto el chico pelirrojo-

-Pues sí, es mi amigo, ¿algún problema con eso?

-Pff porque lo habría…

" _parecía algo molesto, ¿será que esta celoso? La sola idea de pensarlo me hizo sentir con una pequeña alegría… pero que estoy diciendo, no tengo que pensar tonterías"-_ Podrías también quizás invitar a Nath.

-Estás loca, ni se te ocurra.

-Porque no, si nos llevamos muy bien.

-Quizás tú con él, pero con el delegaducho ese no congeniamos, eres más amiga mía que de el asique no lo invites.

-Está bien pero no tienes por qué ponerte así rojito. ¿" _porque es que le hago caso?_

¿-Hola chicos que están haciendo? era Rosalya que estaba junto con Alex

-Hablábamos de que vamos a ir a mi casa cuando terminen las clases y justamente iba a ir a buscarlos a ustedes para invitarlos ¿quieren venir?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Menos mal Leigh esta fuera por unos días.

-Con gusto iré a tu casa pequeña – dijo Alex sonriente- pero tendré que decirle a Armin que…

-¿Acaso pensabas que no le iba a invitar? También lo considero mi amigo, pero ¿sabes dónde está?

-Venía con nosotros, pero debió haberse quedado pegado en la consola.

-Está bien, tengo que avisarle a Kentin.

-¿Invitaras a Ken también? Dijo el peliazul contento.

-Por supuesto que sí, es mi amigo de la infancia-le dije guiñándole un ojo, se los gustos de Alexy, y él sabe que Kentin nunca lo mirara de esa forma, pero él se conforma solo con estar junto a él como amigos-.

¡-Iré por el entonces!

\- me pare de la banca como flash y mire para atrás para decirle a los chicos que me esperaran, pero fue algo torpe porque termine chocando con alguien, ese alguien sin pensarlo me abrazo de la cintura por la sorpresa del choque, y yo puse mis manos en su pecho, no pude regañarlo porque era mi querido amigo Kentin

\- ¡Justo a quien buscaba! -le dije exaltada.

-Pues aquí estoy, que sucede…

-Ven a mi casa después de clase, estaremos nosotros – señale hacia atrás.

-Claro que, si iré Javi, hace tiempo que no pasamos ratos juntos – estábamos muy de lo mejor conversándolo, pero había algo que estaba olvidando-…

-¿Piensan mantenerse así toda la tarde acaso chicos? -me dijo Rosa con picardía.

pues sí, estábamos hablando bastante cerca, pues la posición en la que estábamos se veía comprometedora, me solté de su agarre, me sonrojé hasta no poder más y fuimos hasta donde estaban todos, yo seguía roja

-Estas muy roja chica- me dijo esta con una sonrisa

-Es que yo no me había dado cuenta, lo siento.

-No tienes por qué disculparte amiga, yo tampoco me había inmutado.

mi miraba inconscientemente se fijó en Castiel, él no decía nada, de hecho, hasta miraba para otro lado, se veía como si, no sé cómo explicarlo, extraño, molesto, no lo sé, no dejaba de mirarlo, pero me di cuenta que Lysandro me estaba observando y rápidamente moví mi mirada

-Mejor deberíamos ver que haremos. -dijo Lys cambiado de tema- _"puede que sea distraído, pero me doy cuenta de muchas cosas que pasan a mi alrededor"._

 _-_ Tienes razón, pero aún nos falta Armin.

-Yo lo iré a Buscar- dijo Alexy- no me tardare tanto

y realmente así fue, no se tardó casi nada, lo llevaba prácticamente arrastrándolo, hasta que llego a donde estábamos nosotros

-Oye Alex ¿no puedes ser más suave?

-Perdón es que tenemos prisa, ya casi acaba el receso.

¿-Porque qué pasa? -dijo el gamer-

-Pues iremos a la casa de Javierita después de clases y hay que organizarnos, asique dejaras de lado tu consola cuando vallamos para allá Armin.

-Oh pues, de acuerdo- dijo el azabache-.

El receso acabo y tuvimos que ir de vuelta a clases. Cuando estas acabaron nos reunimos los 7 en el patio, y como habíamos hablado anteriormente pasamos por la tienda para comprar cosas para picar, unas gaseosas y después de eso nos fuimos rumbo a mi casa

-Este camino se me parece conocido-dijo Lys-.

-Pues la tabla vive solo dos casas más allá de la mía, por eso te sabes este camino Lysandro.

-¿Enserio? Que cosas de la vida-dijo el peliblanco.

-Ya llegamos chicos, saco mi llave y abro la puerta solo espérenme un momento.

revolvía las cosas en mi mochila buscando mis llaves, pero no las encontraba " _maldición se me debieron de haber quedado adentro"_ mire hacia atrás para asegurarme de que los chicos no me estuvieran mirando, y por mi suerte estaban hablando entre sí, asique con un rápido movimiento de dedos y concentración puede hacer que la perilla se girara y así se abriera la puerta

\- ¡YA ENTREMOS! -dije muy rápidamente.

-Guau tu casa es realmente linda amiga. -dijo Rosa.

-Pues gracias-dije alegremente- acomódense como si estuvieran es su casa chicos, iré a la concina por unos vasos- me fui a la cocina para buscar lo mencionado anteriormente, quería sacar una bandeja para poner los vasos, pero esta estaba en lo más alto, encima de los muebles, pero esto no es problema para mí, moví mis manos como si estuviera atrayendo algo y la bandeja llego hasta mí, fácil

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - dios llegue a saltar del susto-.

\- ¡Castiel! ¡Diablos me asustaste!

\- ¿Acaso tan feo soy?

-Pero que dices Castiel, si sabes que tu… (me callé)

\- ¿Qué yo que?

-Aw nada, olvídalo… espera… ¿tu ayudándome?

-Pues es que eres muy torpe y lo más probable es que terminaras botando los vasos.

-Bueno, pero no requiero tu ayuda-tome los vasos y los deje en la bandeja - yo puedo sola-dicho esto tome la bandeja-.

-No seas terca deja, yo lo llevo- Se acercó a mí para quitarme la bandeja-.

-No es necesario Kétchup.

-Vamos niña-puso sus manos a ambos lados de la bandeja-suéltala.

-Te dije que no es necesario.

-Demonios que pesada- acerco sus manos a las mías, para poner las suyas debajo y zafarme del agarre de la bandeja, pero yo presione más mis manos-.

-o-

\- ¿No creen que se demoran mucho? Dijo Armin.

-Tienes razón, iré a buscarlos antes de que se maten – dijo Rosalya-.

\- Buena idea, no creo que queramos sepultar cuerpos-dijo divertido el peliazul.

-Yo creo que no debiste haber mandado a Castiel por ella Lysandro -Dijo Kentin.

-Eso da igual, total Rosa la ira a ver.

\- Allá voy.

-o-

\- ¿Es enserio? - me dijo-

-Pues sí, no la soltare.

nos quedamos mirándonos como si estuviéramos desafiándonos , y de un momento a otro movió mis dedos, quedando entrelazados con los suyos, me puse nerviosísima, nos seguíamos mirando fijamente pero ya no era una mirada desafiante , sino una más tierna , y a la vez coqueta, me puse mucho más nerviosa que antes , y ya saben lo que sucede cuando eso pasa, los vasos empezaron a tambalearse ,llegando al punto en que comenzaron a elevarse un poco, pero Castiel ni se inmuto, seguía mirándome , y yo a él , empezó a mover su cara hacia mí , sin quitar su vista de mis ojos

-Acaso pien…

voz nos hizo saltar a ambos y sin pensarlo zafé mis manos de las suyas y, obviamente, soltando la bandeja, menos mal que Castiel aun la tenía, y los vasos estaban parados, total no se elevaron más allá de 3 centímetros, y también pude sentir que mi cara estaba rojísima

\- ¿Interrumpo algo? Dijo la peliblanca sorprendida.

-N-no nada Rosa- le dije temblorosa-Castiel partió como un rayo al comedor con la bandeja de vasos-.

-Nosotras también deberíamos ir- le dije-.

-Alto chica… ¿Hay algo que no me estés contando?

-Por supuesto que no Rosa.

-No soy tonta amiga, vi como tenían sus manos, y si yo no hubiera llegado yo creo que ustedes se hubieran b….

-No digas tonteras Rosa, tus ojos te engañan, vamos con los chicos mejor.

\- Bueno, como tú digas.

Nos fuimos al comedor después de esa vergonzosa escena, pusimos música, me senté al lado de Alex y Rosa se sentó a mi otro lado, estábamos en la alfombra, Armin se sentó al otro lado de Alexy, seguido de kentin , Castiel y de Lysandro, que se sentó junto a Rosalya formando un circulo, abrimos las golosinas y nos pasamos todo el rato conversando y riendo , la estábamos pasando realmente bien, incluso Armin dejo su consola de lado… en algunas ocasiones con Castiel cruzábamos miradas, pero yo rápidamente miraba hacia otra parte, y pensaba " _que es lo que me pasa, no entiendo ,¿ porque me siento así? ¿y porque con él?_ El sonido de unas llaves me saco de mis pensamientos

-HIJA YA LLEGE… Oh no pensé que tenías compañía.

-Mama, son amigos míos, ¿no hay problema cierto?

-Por supuesto que no querida, ¿porque no me los presentas?

-Claro mama… Ella es Rosalya- la señale-.

-Mucho gusto señora, Javiera se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga.

-Pues mucho gusto Rosalya – dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, el chico a mi lado es Alexy y el ídem a él se llama Armin.

-Hola- dijo el azabache-.

-Hola señora mucho gusto en conocerla y Javiera es MI mejor amiga- dijo Alex atrayéndome hacia el entre sus brazos- mi madre soltó una risita.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de Kentin mama? – le dije señalándolo-

\- ¡Kentin! No puedo creerlo estas muy grande cariño, muy guapo también – dijo mi madre acercándose a Kentin, se agacho y le dio un abrazo.

-Gracias, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

-Pues claro muchísimo.

-Bueno mama prosiguiendo… Este muchacho tan elegante es Lysandro.

-Buenas tardes dama, mucho gusto en conocerla.

-ow pero que caballeroso es este muchacho, encantada de conocerte Lysansdro.

-Y de cabeza de kétchup es Castiel.

-Hola señora.

-¿Castiel? ¡Ohh claro ¡es el muchacho que…

-Que vive dos casas más alla si ese mismo mama- le dirigí una cara como diciéndole por favor cállate, vi a Castiel y estaba algo sonrojado, se dio cuenta a lo que ella realmente se refería.

-Oh sí, claro ese mismo muchacho- captó mi mensaje-.

-Dejare que se diviertan, no se vallan tan tarde que mañana tienen clase.

-Claro mama.

mi mama se fue a su cuarto y nosotros seguimos en lo que estábamos

-Tu mama es sumamente hermosa – me dijo Rosalya.

-En realidad siempre ha sido muy hermosa- dijo Kentin.

-Mi mama estaría muy contenta si los escuchara.

Después de conversar un poco más, todos decidieron que era hora de irse, pues era tarde, asique me despedí de todos, fue una tarde muy entretenida, tengo amigos realmente buenos junto a mí. Me fui a mi pieza para poder dormir, me sentía muy cansada, y no tarde nada en caer dormida. A la mañana siguiente mi madre me despertó como siempre, me levante, desayune y me fui camino al instituto, mientras caminaba pensaba en todo lo que paso ayer, lo pase increíble, pero también recordé lo de Castiel , se me erizo la piel de tan solo pensarlo, porque me está pasando esto.

-Javiera.

\- ¿Ah? - me di vuelta para saber de quién trataba.

-Oh Nath, dime ¿de dónde apareciste?

-Fui a comprar unas cosas a la tienda, y pasé por aquí, me gusta este parque.

-A mí también, es un buen lugar para pasear.

-Lo es.

caminamos juntos hasta el instituto, me caía muy bien Nathaniel, es muy sencillo hablar con él. Finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino

-Bueno llegamos- me dijo el rubio.

-Sí, Nath eres realmente agradable, no entiendo cómo es que Castiel no te soporta.

-Es que él y yo tuvimos un problema, fue un malentendido, pero fui yo el que quedo mal, en realidad no me gusta recordarlo.

-Oh no te preocupes, no te obligare para que me lo cuentes.

-Gracias Javi -me lo dijo poniéndome una mano en hombro-.

\- ¡HEY TABLA!

Escuche que Castiel me llamaba a lo lejos

-Castiel, tan tierno como siempre.

-Bueno, yo me voy, nos vemos.

-Está bien, Adiós Nath.

iba a adentrarme al instituto hasta que una mano me detuvo

-Oye es que no me escuchas, te estaba llamando.

-En realidad Castiel tengo un nombre.

-Vamos niña, te lo digo con cariño.

-Valla forma de expresar cariño.

\- ¿Porque estabas con el delegaducho ese?

\- ¿Acaso tengo que darte explicaciones?

-…..

-Me lo tope en el parque Castiel y por eso nos vinimos juntos, listo ¿contento?

-Como sea tabla, vamos.

Nos fuimos caminando hacia el salón de clases, nos topamos a Lys y nos fuimos los tres a nuestra sala, nos tocaba con el Señor Farres

-Bueno chicos, ayer no les dije ya que la directora me mantuvo toda la hora en su oficina, asique ahora les podre decir, necesito que tres hombres y tres mujeres se anoten para la competencia de natación, vamos, quien se une a la causa.

hubo un momento de silencio, pero de apoco iban apareciendo candidatos, Kentin fue el primero, seguido de Castiel y, aunque nunca me lo imagine, Alexy. Las mujeres fue más lento, pues ninguna quería anotarse y Kim levanto su mano, seguida de Iris y finalmente Li.

-Bueno, ya tenemos a nuestros competidores, asique prepárense bien, cuando estemos allá veremos el orden en el que saldrán.

La clase paso muy lento, después de eso tuvimos nuestro receso, paso como un rayo e inmediatamente pasamos Ingles, que peor que el inglés, yo creo que nada, detestaba esa materia, mucho más que historia, después de inglés y sin algún descanso pasábamos a Ed Física, retiro lo dicho, esto es peor que todo. Termino la clase y aún quedaban unos minutos para que nos fuéramos a casa, pensé en buscar a Castiel y Lysandro para decirles que tenia algo que hacer, pero no los vi en ningún lado, partieron más rápido que nunca. Iba caminando y en el piso me encontré con la libreta de Lysando " _Demonios Lys, algún día terminaras por perderte tu"_ , seguí caminando y me encontré con Iris

-Oye ¿Iris has visto a Lysandro?

-No lo siento, quizás ya se fue.

-Pero aún queda tiempo como para que se hallan ido… bueno en caso de que lo veas puedes decirle que me encontré con su libreta, yo tengo algo que hacer y si lo ves dile que yo se la guardare.

-Está bien, no hay problema.

me fui corriendo hacia la biblioteca, la verdad es que necesito buscar información para el trabajo de ciencias ya que mi computadora se echó a perder, asique tenía que ocupar este recurso, entre y como siempre, ningún alma había. Me dirigí a la parte de ciencias , necesitaba un libro en específico , y por lo que veo, tenía que buscar en la parte más alta del estante, no podía ocupar mis poderes porque no tenía idea de dónde estaría el libro, por lo que busque la escalera y la sobrepuse en el estante, no quería subir pero era la única opción , hace lo ice y empecé a buscar el libro , pero , torpe como siempre, me fui mucho hacia un lado y la escalera empezó a tambalearse, me asuste y no pude mantenerla quita , entonces caí al suelo, el golpe me dolió como nunca, pero eso no sería lo que más me dolería, porque cuando me fui directo al suelo moví sin querer la estantería y esta y con todos los libros se venían hacia mí , no pude hacer nada , no pude ocupar mis poderes pues me dolía mucho mi cuerpo , lo único que atine fue a cerrar los ojos y esperar a que lo peor pasara… pero nunca llego, los libros y el estante nunca llegaron abajo , abrí los ojos y estos estaba flotando , al igual que el estante y éste estaba inclinado( algo como así / ) algo lo había parado o mejor dicho alguien … Pero esta vez no fui yo.

-o-

 **Este fue el cap de hoy, no demoro en actualizar porque soy impaciente Xd y cuando publico altiro me pongo a escribir el otro cap :3 hasta la próxima**

 **Sami-kun : que bueno te este gustando mi historia, hago lo mejor que puedo :3 saludos y porfavaar no dejes de leerme.**


	4. Chapter 4

No fui yo, estaba como en una especie de shock, muy sorprendida, yo solo veía como los libros flotaban enfrente de mí, aunque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el estante volvió a su posición original al igual que los libros volvieron a posicionarse en este. Me volteé para ver quien fue el que detuvo el estante y los libros, lo que hubiese sido todo un lio si estos hubiesen caído porque estarían encima de mí, y no solo eso, sino que también el gran mueble en el que estos se colocan, y lo más probable es que hubiese quedado con unas grandes secuelas, pues doy por seguro no fuera para nada livianito, pero bueno, como iba diciendo me di vuelta y quede mucho más sorprendida que antes, incluso se me había hasta ido el dolor del cuerpo.

-No puedo creerlo- lo dije casi en susurro.

\- ¿Estas bien?

-Y-yo…

-Te ayudare a pararte- y así lo hizo-.

-L-Lysandro c-como.

-No hablemos acá, pueden escucharnos, ven – asentí-

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta las escaleras, subimos varios escalones hasta que quedamos enfrente de una puerta y un letrero que decía prohibida la entrada, Lysandro abrió la puerta y, obviamente pasamos, cerró la puerta y pude notar que estábamos en una azotea, la azotea del instituto, se podía ver todo, era realmente hermosa la vista

-Ahora sí.

-Lysandro, realmente no lo puedo creer, tu…

-Sí, puedo mover objetos con mi mente… Javi, nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Castiel que es mi mejor amigo, pero cuando entré en la biblioteca y vi la situación, no podía dejar que las cosas cayeran encima de ti…

-Yo estoy realmente sorprendida, que coincidencia que pasaras justamente por ahí.

-Bueno te explico…

-o-

Estábamos en el sótano preparándonos para poder ensayar, pero algo faltaba

-Castiel, olvide mi libreta.

-Cuéntate una nueva Lysandro.

-Iré a ver en donde la deje, espérame.

-Está bien anda.

Subí las escaleras y Salí para poder ver en donde había dejado mi libreta _, "algún día perderé mi cabeza y no creo que será fácil encontrarla"_ me disponía a seguir mi camino hasta que una voz me detuvo

\- ¡Lysandro!

-Oh Iris, perdóname, pero estoy buscando…

\- ¿Tu libreta?

-Si exactamente ¿la has visto?

-En realidad Javiera la tiene, me dijo que en caso de que te viera te dijera que la guardaría ella, pensó que te habías ido.

\- Ow necesito mi libreta, ¿sabes dónde está ella?

-Creo que entro en la biblioteca.

-Gracias Iris.

-o-

-Eso fue lo que paso, y cuando entre vi cómo te caíste y bueno…

-Dios gracias, eso sí que fue un milagro. - vi que Lysandro desvió su mirada, pero rápidamente poso la suya en la mía.

-No le digas a nadie, por favor.

-Estás loco Lys, pues yo también lo tengo.

\- ¿Perdón?

-Yo también tengo Telequinesis.

-P-pero si es hace porque….

\- ¿Por qué no ocupe mis poderes?, bueno, fue un golpe muy duro el que me di y no pude concentrarme en detener las cosas que iban cayendo, asique solo atine en cerrar los ojos.

-…..

-Si quieres puedo demostrártelo. - iba a hacer algo para demostrar que él no es el único, pero no detuvo-.

-No, espera.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

-Hay un hombre abajo observando, creo que lleva rato ahí.

-Demonios, que estará haciendo.

-No lo sé, pero no me demuestres nada, te creo.

\- Aun no puedo creerlo, estoy tan feliz de no ser la única y de poder compartir con alguien este secreto. - estaba muy feliz, así que me lancé a los brazos de Lysandro, el correspondió mi abrazo.

-Yo también pensé que era el único – nos soltamos de nuestro abrazo-.

-Dime Lys, ¿tus poderes no se salen de control?

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que cuando experimento alguna emoción muy fuerte, ya sea cuando me enojo o me pongo muy nerviosa, mis poderes empiezan a salirse de control y se empiezan a mover algunas cosas.

-Ahora no, pero antes sí.

\- ¿Enserio?

-Si.

\- ¿Y cómo pudiste controlarlos?

-Practica, ya sea meditación o algo por el estilo.

-Valla.

-Y dime, ¿cuáles son los momentos en los que te pones más nerviosa?

-B-bueno, y-yo cuando estoy, c-cuando – me puse roja-.

\- ¿Cuándo estas con Castiel por ejemplo?

-abrí los ojos como plato- Pues…

-Dime, puedes confiármelo, total ya sabemos nuestro mayor secreto.

-Jaja tienes razón.

\- ¿Te gusta Castiel?

-Dios Lys, me cuesta reconocérmelo a mí misma, no me hagas reconocerlo en voz alta.

\- ¿Entonces es un sí?

-Asentí- me miro sonriendo-

-Oye Lys, crees que, bueno que tú y yo …

\- ¿Qué practiquemos nuestros poderes juntos?

\- ¿Acaso también lees la mente?

-No jaja, es que iba a proponértelo, dos es mejor que uno.

-No puede ser, por fin aprenderé a controlarme, gracias, en serio.

-No hay de que, sabes, hay mucho que no sabemos de nuestros propios poderes.

\- ¿A sí?

-Claro, ¿será que solo podemos elevar objetos?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pienso que podríamos elevar personas, o incluso, elevarnos a nosotros mismos.

-No lo había visto de esa forma, una que con suerte puede levantar muchas cosas a la ves o que los poderes se descontrolan…

-Para eso nos tenemos a nosotros, para practicar.

-Creo que esto será divertido.

-Puedo asegurárselo … mejor bajemos, Castiel tiene que estar esperándome.

-Demonios.

-¿Sucede algo?

\- ¡Ni siquiera pude sacar el libro!

-¿?

-Mi computadora se echó a perder, y no tenia como buscar información, por eso fui a la biblioteca.

-¿Pensabas escribirlo a mano?

-Pues sí, no tenía otra opción.

-Tranquila, ve a casa conmigo después de clase, puede ocupar mi computadora.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Ya hiciste el trabajo?

-Pues no, ya que recuerda que ayer estuvimos en tu casa, pero no te preocupes, cuando termines lo hare yo, total, es para pasado mañana.

-Muchísimas gracias y también por salvarme.

-Denada, vamos.

Bajamos nuevamente para irnos directamente al sótano, Lysandro había hecho esperar demasiado a Castiel

-Por fin llegas.

-Sí, tuve algún que otro percance.

-Y por lo que veo no vienes solo.

-Hola rojito.

-Javi tenía mi libreta.

-Que coincidencia, ¿podemos ensayar mejor?

-Claro.

Por primera vez vi a los chicos tocando, son muy buenos, Lys tiene una voz muy linda y Castiel toca la guitarra como un gran profesional. Paso una hora y llego el momento de irnos

-Es hora de irnos, ¿Vamos señorita?

-Por supuesto caballero- le dije con una gran sonrisa-.

\- ¿Por qué se van juntos? -Pregunto Castiel, con cierta molesta.

-Tengo que hacer el trabajo que nos puso la señorita Delanay.

-Y porque no lo haces en tu casa.

-Porque mi computadora esta mala.

\- ¿Y tenías que molestar a Lysandro?

-Castiel, yo se lo ofrecí.

-Ah.

-Iré a buscar mis cosas en el casillero, te veo en el patio Lys.

-Está bien.

….

\- ¿Por qué le ofreciste tu computadora?

\- ¿No te pondrás celoso de mi cierto?, soy tu amigo Castiel.

-No seas ridículo Lysandro, porque estaría celoso.

-Dios Castiel…

\- ¡que!

-Nada… ven con nosotros.

-Para que voy a querer ir.

-Así me ayudas a terminar la canción.

-Como digas.

….

Saqué mis cosas del casillero y me dirigí al patio para esperar a mi amigo

-Disculpa la tardanza, Castiel tenía que sacar su guitarra, el vendrá con nosotros.

\- ¿Y por qué?

-Para ayudarme a terminar la canción.

-Ah, está bien… ¿cómo es que tienen llaves para poder ingresar?

-Bueno pues… la robamos.

\- ¿Ah?

-Que la robamos niña

-Si lo escuche perfectamente.

-Entonces porque te haces la sorda.

-No me hago la sorda, idiota.

\- ¿Disculpa?

-Oh pues disculpas aceptadas.

-Maldit…

-Ya basta, no tienen por qué pelear, mejor vámonos.

-Como sea …-dijimos al mismo tiempo-

Nos fuimos rumbo a la casa de Lysandro, yo pensé que quedaba más lejos, pero se encuentra justo al lado de la tienda de su hermano Leigh, era una casa muy linda y con algo victoriano en ella, supongo que por dentro tiene que ser muy elegante

-Lys tu casa se ve muy linda.

-Gracias querida amiga-abrió la puerta y nos adentramos-.

-Guau, justo como pensé.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -dijo Lys.

-Elegante – le dije con una sonrisa-.

-Te traeré mi computadora portátil, espérenme y no se maten por favor.

-Okeyy- y Lys se fue –

-Oye tabla.

-Que quieres Castiel- le dije muy seria, aun no comprendo cómo puedo fijarme en alguien como el-

-Hey, enserio, no sé cómo es que conversación que tenemos terminamos peleando.

-Eso es porque eres un imbécil.

-Y tú eres una insoportable el resto del tiempo niña.

-Eso no es verdad, me llevo bien con la mayoría.

-Entonces conmigo eres diferente.

-No es eso Castiel, tú me haces perder la cabeza.

-Eso se puede tomar en más de un sentido-lo capte-.

-Sigue soñando.

-Menos mal que siguen con vida- Lysandro ya había llegado con la compu-.

-Oh Lys, te deberé una, quizás más de una.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, para eso estamos los amigos.

\- ¿Más de una? -dijo confundido Castiel-.

-…ups… Eso es algo que no te incumbe.

\- ¿Ahora tienen secretos juntos?

-D-da igual, me pondré a hacer mi trabajo, le avisare a mi madre que tardare en llegar.

-Está bien, Castiel vamos, hay que terminar una canción, si necesitas algo estaremos en la habitación de por allá.

-Okey

Los muchachos se fueron a ensayar, yo encendí el notebook y empecé a realizar mi trabajo, era un informe, y necesitaba como mínimo 1.500 palabras, para mi n era tan difícil, comencé a escribir y mientras también buscaba información, pero una voz desconocida me saco de mi concentración.

\- ¡Lysandro, llegué!

 _\- "Diablos, me asusto"_

-Oh, disculpa, ¿Quién eres?

-Hola, mi nombre es Javiera y soy amiga y compañera de Lys, tú debes ser Leigh, ¿cierto?

-Sí, mucho gusto, Rosa me ha hablado de ti, Lysandro también, por fin te puedo conocer.

-Lo mismo digo yo, Rosa se pondrá contenta cuando sepa que llegaste.

\- ¿Les dijo que me fui de viaje?

-Si.

-Ya veo.

\- ¿Quieres que le diga a Lysandro que llegaste?

-Oh, si no es mucha molestia.

-Para nada. -Fui a la sala en la que los chicos estaban ensayando para poder decirle a Lysandro que su hermano ya había llegado-

-Lys.

-Dime.

-Tu hermano está aquí.

\- ¿Enserio?

-Si.

-Iré a saludarlo y a ayudarlo con las valijas.

-Y yo terminare de hacer mi trabajo, me falta poco, pero necesito un pendrive para poder imprimirlo al centro.

-Está bien, no hay tanto apuro, aunque las tiendas ya deben estar cerradas.

-Mañana lo imprimiré, aunque ya es muy tarde, y volver sola…

-Pero Castiel puede acompañarte, viven casi al lado, ¿cierto Cast?

-Como sea – dijo este prendiendo un cigarro.

-Vuelvo en un instante y no botes cenizas al suelo.

-Claro.

….

-No deberías fumar, eso hace mal – le dije al pelirrojo.

-Eso da igual, con esto puedo relajarme.

-No sabría decirte, nunca he fumado.

-Ven.

\- ¿Para qué?

-Para que lo pruebes.

-Estás loco.

-Una probada no te matara niña, ven.

-Está bien- me senté enfrente de el con las piernas cruzadas, igual como lo estaba el chico -.

-Ten, no tienes que tragártelo, solo inhálalo y después exhala.

Asi lo hice, no resulto muy bien porque termine ahogándome, y Castiel se partió de la risa.

\- "cog cog" no le veo la gracia- dije aun algo ahogada.

-Para mí si es gracioso, apuesto a que se tragaste el humo.

-Es que no pude hacerlo bien, para la otra lo hare mejor.

\- ¿Para la otra?

-Si mira- le quité su cigarrillo y volví a intentarlo, esta vez salió bien-

-Te lo dije rojito.

\- Y ahora te crees experta.

-Por supuesto- volví a darle al cigarro, y cuando solté el humo Castiel acerco su rostro al mío y lo que yo iba botando él lo iba inhalando, para después el botarlo-

-Estas muy roja tabla-lo dijo manteniéndose a esa poca distancia.

\- ¿P-p -por qué hiciste eso?

\- ¿Porque? ¿Algún problema?

-N-no es eso, solo que he visto parejas haciendo eso mismo.

-Cálmate, eso no significa que seremos novios niña, no te ilusiones.

-Como si quisiera serlo – le dije molesta-

\- ¿Entonces porque estas tan roja?

-S-será porque estas muy cerca de mí, y tiendo a ponerme roja cuando la gente tiene el rostro tan cerca de mí.

\- ¿A sí? Y si me acerco un poco más…

-Q-que – acerco un poco más el rostro, nuestros labios estaban a unos milímetros solamente, dios, no aguante, literalmente el cigarro de Castiel explotó, sé que suena imposible, pero para alguien como yo… rápidamente él se hizo hacia atrás nuevamente, se había asustado

-Que rayos, pero que mierda fue eso.

\- ¿Es que acaso eso no puede pasar? – le dije haciéndome la tonta, sí que debí parecerlo con esa pregunta tan estúpida.

-Cómo crees, los cigarros nunca explotan.

-Siempre hay una primera vez... dije nerviosa.

-Demonios, si no hubiese pasado esto te hubiera podi…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-No nada, olvídalo tabla.

-Chicos, pero ¿qué hacen?

\- ¡Lys!

-Siento la demora, pero era mucho equipaje el que Leigh tenía … ¿interrumpo algo?

-N-no, Castiel me estaba enseñando a fumar.

\- ¿Enserio?, Castiel no la metas en tus vicios.

\- ¿Qué? Yo no la meto a nada, ella tampoco se negó.

\- ¿Y ya se fumaron el cigarro?

-No, explotó.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-Eso, no tengo idea de cómo, pero exploto.

-Eso es impo… - ni siquiera termino la frase, me miro y solo eso basto para entender como sucedió-

\- ¿Imposible? Al parecer no tanto- dijo Castiel extrañado.

-Ya veo …" _otro momento de nerviosismo abra sido "_

-Sera mejor que valla a terminar el trabajo – dije aun nerviosa, me pare y Salí del cuarto, necesitaba terminar ese trabajo-.

-Cuando vas a aceptarlo Castiel.

\- ¿De qué hablas aceptar que?

-De que te gusta.

\- No digas bobadas, mejor vamos al living, ya terminamos la canción y tengo que esperar a la tabla por tu ideíta.

-Pero te gusto la idea.

-Ya cállate Lysandro.

…o….

Ya estaba por terminar el trabajo, nada más unas palabritas

\- ¿Te falta mucha niña?

-No descuida, pero si quieres irte no hay problema.

-Claro que no, no te dejare irte sola.

-Hacedle caso, casi serán las 11, no puedes andar sola a estas horas- dijo Lys-.

-Bien pero no me falta tanto, asique espérame rojo.

-Pero apúrate.

-Sí, claro, ¿acaso tus padres te retaran por llegar tan tarde ketchupsito?

-Yo vivo solo tablita, y yo creo que los tuyos se enojaran.

-No sabía que vivías solo … Pues mi madre no se enojará tanto, no si le digo que estuve acompañada porque si cree que me vengo sola a esta hora le dará un infarto.

\- ¿Y que dirá tu padre? Que pensara de que su niñita este llegando tarde en días de colegio.

-Pues … no tengo padre.

-Oh, yo no.… no tenía idea, pensé que tus padres Vivian juntos

\- ¿Porque crees que ayer estábamos solos en mi casa? ¿Y que después haya llegado mi mama sola y nunca un hombre?

-Porque pensé que trabajaba en turnos diferentes o algo así.

-Disculpa a Castiel, siempre desubicado.

\- ¡Oyee ¡

-No importa, el no sabía.

\- ¿-Y que le paso? -dijo el pelirrojo.

-Castiel… dijo Lys con una cara de cállate hombre.

-Pues... el murió cuando yo era una beba, mi madre me dijo que fue en un accidente.

-Oh, lo siento.

-Eso ya no importa, paso hace mucho.

-Mejor te dejamos terminar el trabajo – dijo el peliplata-.

-Está bien, ya no me falta nada- y volví de nuevo a la computadora, lo único que quería ahora era llegar a mi casa y descansar, hasta que finalmente terminé-.

-Listo, trabajo terminado, de casualidad, ¿no tendrás un pendrive que te sobre que puedas prestarme Lys?

-Por supuesto, lo buscare, no me demorare mucho- Se fue a buscar el pendrive y tenía razón, no se demoró nada.

-Ten.

-Muchas gracias Lys, ahora si vámonos rojito.

-Por fin – dijo suspirando mirando hacia arriba.

-Adiós Lys- iba a adelantar hasta que me agarro del brazo y me susurro al oído.

-Medita, es la única forma para que tus poderes estén en ti cuando tus emociones sean fuertes, la única para que los puedas controlar.

-Lys…- lo abrace y le susurre- muchas gracias, me alegro de que puedas ayudarme en esto.

-No te preocupes, recuerda que practicaremos juntos.

-Ya vámonos-dijo Castiel molesto, me agarro del brazo y me zafó del abrazo con Lys.

-Hey se mas suavecito-le reclame-.

-…- no hubo respuesta de su parte-.

Salimos de la casa de Lys, yo iba algo molesta, no sé qué se cree este para tratarme tan bruscamente, él estaba silencioso, no emitía ningún sonido, ni siquiera me miraba, fue un rato algo incómodo, no hablábamos, hasta que por fin llegamos a mi casa

-Gracias por acompañarme Castiel-le dije mientras yo me fui directo a abrir la puerta para entrar-.

-No hay de que tabla …" _creo que tu no me ves de la misma forma que te veo yo a ti""_

-Adiós. - no me contesto, solo se dio media vuelta y se fue a su casa, yo entre a la mía.

-Finalmente llegas corazón.

-Lo siento mama, tenía que terminar si o si el trabajo.

\- ¿Y acaso te viniste sola?

-No, Castiel me acompaño.

\- ¿Enserio? – me dijo de forma picara.

-Si mí, y no pienses cosas que no son ¿sí?

-Si tú lo dices, ¿porque nunca me cuentas nada querida?

-Y que quieres que te diga mama.

\- ¿Como que te gusta ese muchacho quizás?

-Q-que habl…

-No me mientas querida, soy tu madre.

-Dios, igual que con Lysandro…

\- ¿Lysandro? ¿Que tiene que ver ese joven? ¿es el que era un caballero?

-Si ese mismo.

-Pero aun no entiendo lo que quieres decir.

-El… también se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Castiel- que vergüenza-.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y él lo supo antes que tu madre? Eso no es justo.

-Mama, es que él es muy observador, aunque muy distraído.

-Ah … quien lo diría, mi hija enamorada.

-O-oye, no hablo de enamoramiento, solo me gusta madre- me puse rojísima-.

-mmm Está bien.

-Me iré a mi cuarto, quiero descansar, buenas noches mama.

-Buenas noches hija.

Me fui a mi cuarto, y antes de dormir, hice lo que Lys me dijo que hiciera, meditar, me mantuve así un buen tiempo, sentía que mi cuerpo se empezaba a relajar, sentía que mi mente estaba tan tranquila, me sentía muy bien, y no solo eso, me di cuenta que estaba … ¿levitando? Abrí mis ojos para comprobarlo, y así era, me sorprendí tanto que perdí el hilo de mi concentración que me fui directo al suelo, por suerte, eran solo unos centímetros. Después me puse mi pijama y me recosté en mi cama, y como si nada, me dormí. A la mañana siguiente mi mama como siempre me despertó a gritos, me levante y me bañe, ya que ayer no había alcanzado, me vestí, desayune y me fui al instituto, estaba apurada ya que no faltaba nada para que entráramos a clase, asique empecé a correr, pude llegar a tiempo, pero choque con alguien

-Oh discúlpame…

-Fíjate por donde caminas estúpida.

-Creo que mejor no me disculpo, rubia oxigenada.

\- ¿¡Cómo me dijiste!?

\- ¿No escuchaste? Dije rubia oxigenada

-Maldita… - levanto su mano para pegarme, pero la detuvieron-.

-Estás loca Amber, como se te ocurre atreverte a hacer eso.

\- ¡Nath! ¿Vas a defenderla a ella?

-Ella no era quien iba a pegar.

\- ¡Pero soy tu hermana, deberías defenderme a mí, me dijo rubia oxigenada!

Nathaniel contuvo una risa.

\- ¿¡Te divierte Nathaniel!?

-Ya basta Amber, estas siendo muy exagerada, llamas la atención con tus gritos-dijo Nath, y era verdad, varios estaban parados viendo la escena, entre la gente pude divisar a Castiel y a Lysandro que estaban con Rosa también.

\- ¡Porque todos defienden a esta estúpida!

\- ¿Yo estúpida Amber? ¿Te has fijado en cómo actúas? Esa forma de ser tuya es estúpida.

-Me las pagaras enana- sin más se fue-.

-No le hagas caso a mi hermana, es muy inmadura.

-Gracias Nath.

-No hay de que, tengo que irme, antes de entrar a clase tengo que ir a la sala de delegados, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos Nath-fui hacía en donde se encontraban los chicos y Rosa.

\- ¿Que sucedió ahí chica? - me dijo la peliplata.

-Amber gritaba como loca- dijo Lysandro-

-Amber es una loca, que es diferente- dijo el pelirrojo, ya no parecía tan molesto como anoche-.

-Pues intento pegarme, y enloqueció cuando Nath apareció y me defendió.

-Más que loca es entonces esa maldita-dijo Rosa-.

-Y como siempre el delegaducho ese, pero que bueno que apareció, osino Amber se las vería conmigo.

\- ¿Enserio? - le dije con una pisca de felicidad-.

-Al igual que conmigo y con Lysandrito – me dijo la chica enojada por la situación de la loca.

\- Mejor entremos a clases chicos.

-Vamos.

Nos fuimos a clases, nos tocaba con el señor Farres, llegamos un poquitín atrasados, pero nos dejó entrar, ya que tenía que comunicarnos algo y quería que todos estuviéramos presentes

-Bueno chicos, ya tenemos la fecha para la competencia- dijo y todos parecían entusiasmados- será la semana que viene, el día jueves, asique los muchachos que participan estén preparados.

Todos empezaron a hablar entre sí, queríamos que nuestro instituto ganara, al parecer como comentaban, las chicas van primero seguido de los chicos, pero es todo junto, es una competencia corta, pero de todas formas necesitábamos ganar. El día en el insti paso rápido, tenía que imprimir el trabajo, y Alexy junto con Armin se ofrecieron a acompañarme, ya que ellos también necesitaban hacerlo. Cuando ya teníamos nuestros trabajos en nuestras manos nos fuimos a un lugar para tomarnos un café.

\- ¡Por culpa de Delanay tuve que dejar mi consola de lado, justo cuando iba en el final del juego!

-Tranquilo Armin no es el fin del mundo por eso.

\- ¡Si lo es!

-No hay caso contigo hermano.

-Pero no importa Armin así te queremos – le dije divertida.

-Eso es porque soy muy agradable.

-Seguro que si Armin- le dijo el peliazul- Javi ayer te quería invitar a salir un rato, pero recordé lo del trabajo y no pude invitarte, aunque no te vi al final de clases.

-Oh es que estaba con los chicos.

\- ¿Con Lysandro y Castiel?

-Sí, fui a la casa de Lys y rojito también fue, el me presto su computador para poder hacer el trabajo.

-Mmm, me estoy empezado a poner celoso de ellos, no me cambies.

-No podría hacerlo Alex.

La tarde la pase bien junto a los chicos, después me acompañaron a casa y se fueron. Cuando entre busque algo de comer ya que solo habíamos tomado café. Fui a mi cuarto, medite un rato y me bañe, solo quería mi camita para dormir y así lo hice. Al día siguiente cuando me desperté, tome mi informe para que no se me olvidara y lo guarde en mi mochila. Al desayuno me comí unos waffles que me encantan, me vestí y me fui al insti. A primera hora nos tocaba con la maestra Delanay, todos entregamos nuestros informes. Después de las clases de biología nos tocaba Ed Física y teníamos evaluación de básquet, como odio esta clase, porlómenos tuve un azul, aunque admito que utilicé mis poderes para que la pelota cayera en el aro. Finalmente nos tocaba historia, no paso tan lento como creí, salíamos temprano ya que era día viernes. Quería irme a mi casa a tomarme una siestecita, pero Rosa me detuvo para que fuéramos de compras, no pude decirle que no, ya que estamos hablando de Rosa. Estuvimos todo el día en el centro comercial buscando el vestido perfecto para Rosa porque tenía una cita con Leigh y quería verse hermosa para él. En fin, cuando terminamos la compra pude irme a mi casa, no iba a tomar una siesta a esta hora porque era tarde y ya no servía tomarme una ahora, por lo que empecé a practicar con mis termine de practicar me acosté, pensaba en la competencia y en lo poco que faltara para que ese día llegara, estaba entusiasmada solo quería que llegara el jueves para que nos fuéramos al lago.


	5. Chapter 5

No sé si era porque todos lo queríamos, pero los días pasaban más lentos que nunca, duraban una eternidad, todos estábamos muy ansiosos para que el día jueves llegara y poder irnos al lago, Farres nos comunicó que el día de la competencia, o sea el viernes, nuestros padres y personas de la ciudad podían asistir, para apoyar a sus hijos. A pesar de que a gente como Rosa no le gusta acampar, se veía muy ansiosa, hasta que por fin el día de irnos llego.

-Querida, ¿tienes todo listo?

-Si mama tengo todo guardado, no se me queda nada.

-Bueno está bien, cuídate mucho allá mi niña.

-Mama, solo es un día en el que dormiremos en ese lugar.

-Pero igual, nunca habías dormido afuera.

-No te preocupes, dormiré con Rosa y no me separare de los chicos.

-Bueno eso me tranquiliza un poco.

-Está bien mama tengo que irme, se me hace tarde, ¿iras a vernos al día siguiente cierto? Es como a las 17:00 la competencia por lo que dijeron.

-Claro, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo, a y, por cierto, ¿tienes tu celular cargado?

-Si mama Adiós.

-Adiós linda.

Salí de mi casa y apure el paso, estaba tan entusiasmada, atravesé el parque hasta que llegue al insti, estaban todos, fui la última en llegar, pero menos mal que el autobús aun no llegaba, me aproxime en donde estaban Rosa, Castiel, Lys, Alex, Armin y también estaba Kentin, que hablaba con Alex.

\- ¡Pensé que nunca llegarías! – me dijo la peliplata.

-Lo siento, es que como siempre se me hizo tarde.

-Ya nos dimos cuenta de eso – me dijo Castiel.

-Pero me sorprende que tu hayas llegado temprano, le dije.

-Eso es porque Rosalya y Lysandro fueron a mi casa temprano.

-Rosa fue por mí, porque necesitaba ayuda a causa de las carpas.

-Exacto, no podía llevarme el bolso y las dos carpas yo sola.

-Y después de eso fueron por Castiel.

-Si -dijo el- no puedo creer que me hayan hecho levantarme tan temprano.

-Reclamas por eso, ¡no saben cuánto me costó sacar a Armin de la cama!

-Es que tengo el sueño muy pesado- dijo divertido el pelinegro.

-Deberías poner una alarma para tu hermano- dijo Kentin.

-Claro que lo hago, pero sigue dormido de todas formas.

\- ¡Chicos, prepárense, ahí viene el autobús!

-Chica supongo que te sentaras conmi…

-Rosa, tu vienes conmigo, tengo que decirte algo importante-Le dijo Lys-.

-Pero Lysandritoo.

-Sin reclamos, ven.

-Oh- vi que Kentin se pensaba mover hacia mí, supongo que para pedirme que valla con él, pero alguien hablo primero.

-Tabla, tu vienes conmigo.

-Está bien rojito.

\- ¡Demonios! - dijo Armin-.

\- ¿Qué te sucede Armin?- le dije yo-.

\- ¡Mi consola no está!

-Eso es porque yo te la saque-dijo Alexy-.

-No iré sin ella voy a devolverme.

-A donde crees que vas- le dijo Alex justo cuando le sujeto por el brazo-mira ya llego el autobús, lo siento Armin, pero esta vez no habrá consola.

-Eso no es justo- y en ese momento Alex lo arrastro adentro del autobús-.

\- ¡Vámonos chicos, es la hora!

Nos adentramos en el autobús y Rosa con Lysandro se sentaron casi adelante, yo iba a sentarme alado de ellos, pero Castiel me tomo la mano y me dirijo hacia atrás.

…oooo…..

-Oye Lys que es lo que quería decirme.

-Nada.

\- ¿Cómo eso?

-Que no tengo nada que decirte.

\- ¡Y entonces porque….ah, ya comprendí.

-Pues que bueno que lo hayas entendido Rosa.

….oooo….

-Porque nos sentamos tan atrás Castiel.

-Porque no me gusta ir al frente, acá me siento más a gusto.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Te sentirás conmigo a gusto durante el viaje?

\- ¿Y porque no? -me dirigió una sonrisa y yo le devolví una.

-Traje cigarros, por si quieres practicar o través.

-Pero ya soy toda una experta.

\- ¿Eso crees niña?

-Pero por supuesto.

El viaje era largo, lo que Castiel no aguanto el sueño y se quedó dormido apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, lo deje tranquilito, la verdad es que se veía tan lindo. Nos adentramos en una parte donde había muchos árboles, era hermosos y muy grandes, y finalmente llegamos al lugar en donde acamparíamos, el otro instituto ya había llegado, porque a través de la ventana vi que se estaban instalando, y supuse que todos nos quedaríamos juntos.

-Hey Castiel, despierta, ya llegamos- le dije al pelirrojo, pero ni se inmutó, solo se giró un poco y puso un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, por encima de mi estómago, un calor recorrió mi cuerpo, me puse muy rojísima-

-¡Castiel!- grite y todos se voltearon para ver que onda- L-lo siento chicos jeje- dije y Castiel abrió sus ojos de golpe-

\- ¡Pero qué demonios! ¡No puedes despertarme más suavemente!

-¡Lo hice pero no despertaste!

-Pff como sea…

-Ams,¿podrías sacar tu brazo de mi cintura para que podamos pararnos? - le dije con un ligero sonrojo.

-¿Q-que?- No se había dado cuenta de eso , rápidamente retiro su brazo de mí , y de di cuenta que se puso algo rojo-.

-P-perdon , no me había percatado.

-N-no importa , estabas dormido – dirigí mi mirada hacia el frente y Lysandro nos veía divertido y algo pícaro , no era el único , Alexy también nos observaba y Kentin que estaba tras de el también, pero con cara como con signo de pregunta " _Dios que vergüenza"_ -.

-Mejor bajemos pelirrojo.

-Vamos tabla.

Bajamos todos los que aun estábamos en el autobús y nos reunimos con Rosa, Lysandro venía con nosotros ya que se quedó mirando mi espectáculo con Castiel.

\- ¿Oigan porque gritaban tanto ahí dentro? Aunque con el primer grito que mandaste nos asustaste a todos nena- me dijo la peliplata.

-Es que Castiel no se despertaba y cuando lo hizo estaba exaltado.

-Porque me gritaste en el oído niña- Castiel desvió la mirada hacia nuestros oponentes.

-¿Enserio competimos con ellos?- dijo molesto-.

-¿Los conocen? -pregunte.

-Si , no nos llevamos muy bien con ellos.

-¿Te refieres a ti?

-En realidad conmigo igual- dijo Lysandro.

-¿A si? – dije sorprendida.

-Chicos no hay que amargarse la cabeza ,¡ Hay que buscar un lugar donde poner las carpas!

\- Tienes razón, mejor vamos.

-Si y ustedes ayudaran a poner la nuestra – dijo Rosa-.

-Como sea – dijo Castiel – vamos.

-Ven Javi.

-Oh altiro voy, espérenme un momento.

-Como digas.

Los chicos fueron a buscar un lugar para poner las carpas y que fuera algo cómodo, yo me quede viendo el lugar , era realmente hermoso, el lago era grandísimo , se veían unas marcas, lo que supongo que eran hasta donde tenían que llegar para después devolverse en la competencia, observaba todo en mi lugar hasta que una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hola hermosa-

Me asuste por el hecho de que lo dijera por mis espaldas y muy cerca de mi oído, asique rápidamente me di vuelta, vi que era un chico , rubio ojos verdes, a pesar de que llevara una polera se podía ver su tatuaje.

-¡Dios como haces eso!

-¿Te asuste?

-¡Pues si! Que esperabas, como sé yo si no eral algún loco o psicópata.

-¿Acaso parezco eso?

-Quizás- le dije y él se rio.

-Mi nombre es Dakota y puedes decirme Dake, me gustaría saber el tuyo.

-¿Para que quieres saberlo?

-Quiero saber si es tan hermoso como tú y tus ojos-Nunca lo mencione, pero tengo mis ojos azules como el cielo y mi cabello es ceniza-.

…...ooooo...…...

-Oigan chicos- dijo Rosa-.

-Que pasa Rosalya.

-¿Ese no es ese muchacho que coquetea con todas?

-¿De que hablas?

-Pues miren hacia allá- los chicos digirieron la mirada en donde Rosa les había dicho y vieron a su amiga que hablaba con Dakota.

-Como se atreve… voy a ir para allá-y partió más rápido que un rayo

-Mejor vamos para que Castiel no se meta en problemas.

-Tienes razón Lysandrito.

…...ooooo…...

-¿Eres así con todas?

-Es imposible no hacerlo con muchachas tan bonitas como tu- iba a poner su mano en mi barbilla hasta que otra lo detuvo.

-Que crees que haces surfero.

\- Oh Castiel , que crees que hago, hablo con esta hermosa muchacha.

-No te atrevas a tocarla – dicho esto puso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

-¿Es tu novia acaso?

-No

-Entonces no veo el problema.

-Maldit…

-Castiel

-Oh Lysandro , Rosalya , ¿vienen a proteger a su amiga de mi también?

-Pues sí, y también a Castiel para que no haga alguna tontera- dijo Rosa.

-¿Qué sucede acá?

-¡Viktor! ¿ también te nos unes? esto me trae recuerdos .

-Si y no soy el único- dicho esto señalo hacia atrás.

-¡Gatito!

-¡Debrah!

-¡¿Javiera?!

-¡¿Laeti?!

Castiel saco inmediatamente su brazo de mi .

-No me digas asi Debrah- le dijo muy serio.

-Mmmm buu – dijo esta.

-Javii- laeti vino hacia mi para abrazarme.

-¿Se conocen? Dijo Dakota.

-¡Si!- dijo ella.

-Íbamos juntas cuando éramos más niñas en mi colegio anterior, junto con Kentin, cuando el se mudo al año después se mudo Laeti , fuimos las mejores amigas- explique-.

-Que coincidencia – dijo la tal Debrah, me gustaría hablar contigo gatito.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, si tu vas a hablar con ella, déjame a mi que hable con esta linda chica- Dakota me agarro de la mano para atraerme hacia él, pero Castiel me agarro de la otra.

-Oye surfero no lo creo- dijo desafiante Castiel.

-Dejala Castiel y ven conmigo.

-Si Castiel suéltala -Dakota le devolvió lo desafiante.

Y ahí empezó el show, mientras Dakota me jalaba hacia el Castiel hacia lo mismo por su parte, mientras Debrah trataba de apartarlo de mi, y Rosalya le iso frente a esa chica, Laeti solo observaba, Lysandro por su parte trataba de calmar a los chicos al igual que Viktor, esto es una locura.

¡BASTA!-dije molesta y las hojas de los árboles se sacudieron-NOS METEREMOS TODOS EN PROBLEMAS SI SEGUIMOS ASI.

-La chica tiene razón – dijo el tal Viktor-sera mejor que volvamos a nuestro grupo.

-Pero yo quería hablar con mi gatito.

" _¿mi gatito? y esta que diablos?"_ pensaba y supuse en ese instante que esta chica no me caería para nada bien.

-Ya Debrah mejor vámonos- Dijo nuevamente el pelinegro.

-Bueno que lastima, Adiós preciosa , ahora ya se cómo te llamas- me dijo el rubio mientras me guiñaba un ojo, Castiel le lanzo una mirada de odio.

-Adios gatito- le dejo Debrah muy coquetamente.

El grupo de estos chicos comenzó a alejarse, me molesto demasiado el actuar de esta chica, la miré con una molestia enorme, debí concentrar toda mi energía en ella porque la bote al piso, mi cuerpo se tenso demasiado, y Lysandro se percató de ello.

-¡¿Laeti me empujaste?!

-Por supuesto que no Debrah que dices.

-¡DEMONIOS!

Rosalya estaba muriéndose de la risa, Castiel desvió su mirada, mientras que Lysandro solo me miraba a mí , comenzamos a caminar para ir a armar nuestras carpas, Lysandro disminuía el paso y en eso me sostenía mi brazo.

-¿Fuiste tu?

-Si , no sé cómo , pero le termine botando

Estábamos susurrando.

-Entonces eso puede significar que no solo podemos manipular objetos.

-Puede ser, seria increíble, no te lo había dicho pero el otro día meditando estaba levitando, me sorprendí y perdí mi concentración, pero levité.

\- ¿Enserio? Eso es genial.

-Lys contéstame algo.

-Cualquier cosa que me pidas te contestare.

-¿Porque esa chica le dijo gatito a Castiel?

-Bueno… ella es la ex de Castiel.

¡¿QUE?!- hasta ahí llego el susurro, ya que Rosa y Castiel voltearon.

-¿Qué pasa? Dijo esta-.

-Nada Rosa , no es nada.

-¿Ustedes dos están ocultando algo?

-Por supuesto que no Rosa- le dijo Lys.

-Mmm mas les vale .

Cuando llegamos al lugar en donde habían dejado las cosas, comenzamos a armar lo que faltaba, hasta que por fin estuvimos instalados, no solo nosotros, los demás también.

-Oigan chicos, ¿qué sucedió hace un instante? Dijo Alex , venía con Armin y obviamente con Kentin.

-¿Recuerdas a Dakota?

-¿El chico que intento ligarte hace un año?- dijo el peliazul.

-Ese mismo.

-¿Qué paso con el?- dijo Armin .

-Queria ligarse a nuestra pequeña- dijo la peliplata.

-¡Pero si es nuestra!- dijo molesto Alex.

-No te preocupes Alex conmigo esas cosas no funcionan, se notaba que era un chico que coqueteaba con todas las chicas.

-Aunque no se rendía- dijo Lys- creo que se interesó mucho en Javi.

-Y como no si es muy bonita- dijo Armin-

-¿En serio lo crees Armin?- le dije con una sonrisa

-¡Pero claro! Para que mentiría.

-¡Gracias Armin! –Fui hacia el y le di un pequeño abrazo.

-¡Oyee yo también quiero uno!- me dijo celoso Alex

-Pero claro que si mi querido amigo.

-Budff- bufo Castiel algo molesto.

-Oigan ,¿ pueden decirme que paso el año pasado?

-¿Te refieres por lo que dijo Alexy?-dijo Lys te lo explicare..

-Espera, mejor sentémonos todos, para que descansemos.

-Menos mal que es puro pasto- dijo Rosalya.

-Bueno como iba diciendo, el año pasado tuvimos una feria, en donde participaban varios institutos, todos teníamos un puesto distinto y a mí me tocó con Rosa y Castiel, ella tenía unas muestras de lo que vendíamos mientras nosotros nos manteníamos detrás del puesto, Dakota la vio y se acercó a ella, empezó a decirle … cosas, y ella se molestó, yo me metí para defenderla , al igual que Castiel , después llego Viktor y no termino nada bien, llegamos a los golpes.

-¿¡Deverdad¡? No me imagino a ti peleando Lys.

-Por eso no nos llevamos bien con esos chicos- dijo Castiel.

-Si ahora no llegamos a los golpes fue porque nos descalificarían, aunque este muchacho se veía en la cara que quería moler a golpes a Dakota.

-Incluso a mí me llego un golpe esa vez, y solo iba pasando – dijo Kentin.

-Guau.

-Pero ahora fue muy divertido- dijo Alex- desde donde nosotros lo veíamos parecían todos unos niños peleando por dulces.

Todos nos pusimos a reír, se debió haber visto muy gracioso desde afuera, nos pusimos a conversar, pero vi a alguien solo que me dio mucha pena verlo ahí, asique me pare para ir a buscarlo.

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo Kentin-.

-Vuelvo altiro.

Caminé hacia esta persona, hasta que llegué a él y se percató de mi presencia.

-Oye-le dije- ven con nosotros Nath, estas muy solo acá.

-Pero si voy Castiel hará show.

-No importa, somos más que el, asique tu vienes conmigo- me miro con una gran sonrisa y yo le ofrecí mi mano, el la acepto y se paró, llegamos a nuestro grupito y como era de esperarse…

-¿Porque trajiste al delegaducho?

-Porque estaba solo Castiel.

-¿Y?

-Ya basta Castiel- dijo Lys- se más maduro.

-Buff-bufo- como quieran- dicho se paró y se dirijo a un árbol que estaba cerca.

-Tú te quedas acá Nath, mientras yo voy por el- dije-.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si Nath.

-No te preocupes Nathaniel – dijo Rosa-, quédate con nosotros.

-Si amigo, no hay problema – dijo Alex-.

-Gracias muchacho.

-Esperenme aquí, volveré con ese rojito.

Dicho esto, fui en donde se encontraba Castiel , recargado en el árbol, con un cigarrillo en la mano.

-Hey tu.

-Que quieres.

\- Ven con nosotros Castiel.

-No.

-¿No?- le quité su cigarrillo y lo puse en mi boca.

-Oye eso es mío- dijo con voz apagada.

-Lastima, ahora es mío- volví a inhalar el cigarro, creo que me quedo gustando-.

-Devuélvelo.

-Lo hare si regresas conmigo.

-Para que.

-No seas inmaduro Castiel- volví a ponerme el cigarro en la boca.

…o….

-Yo no sabía que ella fumaba- dijo Rosalya.

-Castiel le enseño – dijo Lys-.

-No debería meterla en ese vicio- Dijo Kentin-.

-Pues lo mismo le dije yo.

…o…..

-¿Que pasa Debrah? ¿No te gusta lo que ves?

-Cállate Dakota.

-Pues ella es muy bella, quiero que sea mía.

-No creo que esté interesada.

-Intentare ligarla.

-Ellos no te dejaran, maldito Castiel, espero que no le guste esa enana.

…o….

-No entiendes, todos prefieren a ese delegado, tú lo has defendido, hasta Lysandro.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de que te cambiemos por él?

…..- no hubo respuesta de su parte solo agacho su mirada-

-Porque tendre amigos tan celosos- dije, y le saque una pequeña sonrisa-.

-¿No me cambiaras por él?

-Por supuesto que no Castiel , no te cambiaría por nada del mundo.

.. se sorprendió con esa respuesta, incluso yo, no pensé que le diría eso, me sonroje un poco al igual que el-.

-Claro, como a ninguno de mis amigos- agregué-.

-Mejor devuélveme ese cigarro tabla- me lo quito de mis manos.

-¡Hey!

-Que reclamas , si es mio niña.

-Como sea volvamos.

-Como digas.

Volvimos a nuestro grupo, Rosa me regañaba porque no debería fumar y cosas por el estilo, aunque leteralmente no deberíamos de haber fumado, si nos hubiera visto Farres se hubiera vuelto loco. Hablabamos de todo, nos reíamos mucho, Castiel parecía menos molesto. Nos llamaron porque era hora del almuerzo. Cuando fuimos había una mesa larga y muy grande, comprendí que almorzaríamos ambos institutos juntos, me senté y a mi lado se sentó Castiel, al otro Lys, Rosa reclamaba porque quería sentarse junto a mi, peri termino sentándose al otro lado de Lysandro, al otro lado de Castiel se encontraba Alex seguido de kentin, y al lado de Rosa estaba Armin, seguido por Nath, al frente de nosotros, justo, se sentaron Dakota, Debrah, Laeti y Viktor.

-Nos encontramos otra vez linda- Me dijo Dake.

-Pierdes tu tiempo Dake- le dije-.

-Pues no me rendiré contigo.

-La dama dijo que no quería nada, asique déjala en paz- dijo Lys-.

-Porque es que siempre se interponen en mi camino.

-Porque mejor no te ligas a Amber surfero- dijo Castiel.

-Ya lo hice una vez.

-No fuiste el único – dijo divertido Alex mirando a Kentin-.

-Cállate Alex- le dijo este sonrojado, yo me sorprendí muchísimo con eso-.

-¿Porque defienden tanto a la niñita? – dijo Debrah.

-Porque es nuestra amiga Debrah- dijo muy serio Castiel.

-Hay gatito como puede ser tan importante

-¡Maldición Debrah! , no me digas así .

-Pero no tienes porque enojarte.

-Castiel cálmate, simplemente ignórala- le dije-.

-Tú no te metas niñata.

-¿Te gustaría caerte de nuevo Debrah?- estaba molesta, esta chica no sé qué se cree, Lysandro me pego con su pierna, suave obvio, para que calmara.

-¿Acaso me estas amenazando?

-Oigan ya basta, mejor comamos -dijo tranquilito Lysandro.

Hubo mucha tensión en la mesa, si las miradas mataran ya estaríamos muertos, pero terminamos de comer rápido para poder pararnos de esa mesa. Hacía mucho calor, asique nosotros (el grupo reunido antes) pusimos nuestros pies en el lago, sentados en la orilla, yo me pare a buscar en mi tienda un moño para amarrarme el cabello y cuando salí de mi carpa alguien me tomo de improviso.

-Hola linda.

-Dakota.

-Que ánimo.

-Que es lo que quieres.

-Me gustaría conocerte.

-Para que Dake, no caigo en tu juego como lo hacen las otras chicas, no soy como ellas.

-Lo sé, y eso es lo que me gusta, que te resistas a mí.

…...ooooo…...

-¿Tanto se demora una chica en buscar un moño?- dijo Castiel-.

-Aunque ya debería estar aquí- dijo Rosalya , que se volteo para ver a su amiga-Diablos-

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Lysandro.

-Sucede que en verdad ese chico no se rinde- todo el grupo se volteo para ver de que trataba-.

-Ese maldito.

…...oooo…...

-No sigas Dakota.

-Oye linda, deberías probarme y veras que no te arrepentirás.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Me oíste bien- se acercó a mi e intento rodear sus manos a mi cintura, pero o través lo interrumpieron.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra acercar tus asquerosas manos a ella- dijo Castiel muy molesto-.

-¡Castiel! , llegaste en el mejor momento.

-O en el peor- dijo Dakota-.

-Vete surfero.

-No me rendiré tan fácil.

-¿Acaso no te queda en la cabeza que he dicho que no Dake?

-Como sea, adiós.

-¿Todo está bien? -dijo Lys-.

-Si Lys no te preocupes-.

-Volvamos con el grupo-dijo el pelirrojo-.

Cuando íbamos hacia nuestro grupo Lysandro me detuvo.

-¿Trajiste tu celular verdad? - me hablo en susurro.

-Obviamente.

-Entonces en la noche quiero que estés atenta, te enviare un mensaje cuando todos estén dormidos.

-Está bien, ¿tienes una idea?

-Por supuesto que si.

La tarde se pasó increíble, incluso Castiel que a pesar de que estuviéramos con Nathaniel reina como nunca, nos pusimos como unos niños , con unas botellas nos empezamos a lanzar agua , corríamos por todos lados, los del otro instituto solo nos veían , las otras chicas como Iris, Violeta, Kim, Peggy y Melodía, estaban recostadas en el césped , pero Alexy las fue a molestar y se unieron a nuestro juego, lo pasamos estupendo, el grupito de Amber se la paso en su tienda, como amargadas, pero eso da igual. Llego la noche y la gran mayoría se fue a acostar temprano, incluso los del otro insti, con Rosalya nos fuimos a nuestra tienda porque tenía sueño. Mientras esperaba el mensaje de Lys yo me fijaba de que Rosa estuviera dormida, lo cual paso muy rápido y unos minutos después me llego un mensaje: _" Castiel está dormido, ¿y Rosa?"-" Rosa también"-"Perfecto vamos"._ Salí cuidadosamente de mi tienda, me encontré con Lys altiro porque los chicos estaban al lado de nosotros.

-Vamos hacia el bosque, ahí nadie nos vera.

-Está bien – le dije- Pero tenemos que poner cosas para que después nos devolvamos sin problemas.

-Tienes razón, andando.

Mientras caminábamos yo iba dejando ramitas de árboles. Llegamos a un lugar bastante apartado.

-Muy bien, creo que aquí es perfecto.

-Guau, los árboles son inmensos, se ve realmente hermoso.

-Eso es cierto.

-Okey, que vamos a hacer- pregunte-.

-Elévame.

\- ¿Qué?

-Yo sé que puedes.

\- ¿Estás seguro Lys?

-Más que nunca-.

-Está bien, lo haré.

\- ¿Preparado?

-Claro que sí.

Fije mi mirada en Lysandro e intentaba poner toda mi energía en el, me concentre lo mejor que pude, note como el viento cambio y las hojas de los arboles comenzaron a moverse, el aire era feroz.

-CONCENTRATE, YO SE QUE TU PUEDES.

-ESO INTENTO.

Me concentraba lo más que podía, mi mente tenía solo un objetivo y ese era Lysandro, hasta que paso… Lys empezó a elevarse, de apoco y unos centímetros, seguía mi mirada fija en él y se levantó más, estaba impresionada por lo que podía hacer, debe de estar como a un metro y medio del suelo, pero….

-¡LYSANDRO! ¡ ESTAS POR ACA?

-Diablos- perdí mi concentración porque me asuste, y lo que paso fue que Lys cayó como un saco de papas al suelo, y mas encima de espaldas.

\- ¡Lys lo siento!

-N-no te preocupes e-estoy bien- me acerque hacia Lys para ayudarlo a pasarse hasta que escuche la voz de él.

-¿Qué están haciendo acá? - era Castiel y venía con Rosalya- y porque Lysandro está en el suelo.

-N-nosotros estábamos hablando.

-¿Enserio?¿ En medio del bosque?-dijo Rosalya.

-Mejor ayúdenme a parar a Lysandro- asintieron de mala gana-.

-¿Porque estabas en el suelo Lysandrito?

-Es que nosotros…

-Le ayudaba a pelear.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y porque?- pregunto el pelirrojo-.

-Porque yo se lo pedí- es la escusa más tonta que he escuchado-.

\- ¿Y para que querías aprender a pelear nena?

-Porque quiero aprender a defenderme Rosa.

-Si ustedes lo dicen- dijo Castiel-.

-Mejor vámonos-dijo Lys algo complicado –

\- ¿Necesitas apoyarte en mi? - le dijo Castiel-.

-Porfavor, si no es molestia.

-Claro que no hombre, como es posible que ella te dejara en ese estado.

-Ni siquiera yo lo se rojito,¿ como se dieron cuenta de que no estábamos?

-Yo me desperté y vi que Lysandro no estaba, Salí de mi carpa y vi que la de ustedes estaba media abierta, asiqué la abrí y vi que Rosalya estaba sola y la desperté, le dije que fuéramos a buscarlos y no fue difícil porque marcaron el camino.

-Ya veo – dije- como sea hay que descansar, mañana se viene un día pesado.

-De acuerdo sigamos.

Caminamos por donde estaban nuestras marcas hasta que finalmente llegamos a nuestras tiendas de acampar, nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a su respectiva tienda, me recosté y estaba totalmente ansiosa, mañana seria la competencia y lo único que esperaba era que nuestro instituto ganara.

…...o...…

 **Sami-kun: me alegra que te esté gustando mi historia , espero que no dejes de leerla y la sigas hasta el final , mas adelante se vienen complicaciones a la protagonista ,espero que te divierta y muchos saludos :3**

 **Pd: si hay gente que lee mi fic y no dejan reviews me gustaria que lo hicieran para saber si mi historia les gusta o no , cualquier comentario es aceptable :3 Saludoss.**


	6. Chapter 6

A la mañana siguiente todos nos despertamos muy temprano, y si me refiero a tooodos porque tipo 9, que para mí es muy temprano, tocaron una especie de trompeta o algo por el estilo , maldije hacia mis adentros porque esa cosa me hizo saltar, salimos de la tienda de acampar ya listas para este gran día, me quede pensando en lo de ayer, creo que con Lysandro podemos progresar muy rápido estando los dos juntos, hubiéramos hecho más si no fuera porque Rosa y Castiel llegaron en el peor momento, pobre Lys, estaba muy adolorido, lo que no entiendo es cómo es que los chicos se creyeron esa escusa tan tonta .En fin, ya fuera de nuestra tienda de acampar, como iba diciendo, en ese mismo instante Lysandro y Castiel salieron de la suya.

-No puedo creer que sean tan desubicados como para que no nos dejen dormir-dijo Castiel molesto.

\- ¿acaso pensabas dormir hasta las 12:00? – le dije al pelirrojo.

-Pues sí, porque no.

-Dios Castiel.

\- ¿Estas nervioso por la competencia? - le dijo Rosalya

-No tanto.

-Yo que no compito estoy más nerviosa que tu rojito.

-Espero que ganemos, debiste participar Lysandrito, yo sé que sabes nadar.

-Claro que no Rosa.

\- ¿O es que no quieres mostrar tu tatuaje y por eso no quisiste?

-….

\- ¿Tienes un tatuaje Lys?¡ Tienes que mostrármelo!

-Oh, no lo sé, no me gusta exhibirme mucho.

-Algún día me lo tendrás que mostrar si o sí.

-Pues algún día será.

\- ¿Por qué tanto interés en ver el tatuaje de Lysandro tabla?

-Y a ti que te importa.

-No me interesa en lo absoluto, tabla de planchar.

\- ¡Deja de decirme así teñido!

\- ¡¿QUE DIJISTE ¡- dijo más molesto aún.

-Pues ya me escuchaste, t-e-ñ-i-d-o.

-ERES UNA MALDI….

-¡Basta Castiel!- dijo Lys

-Que bueno que no hayas alcanzado a terminar esa frase porque del golpe no te salva nadie, imbécil- Dicho esto me fui hacia otro lado, estúpido Castiel, quien rayos se cree que es. Fui avanzando hasta encontrarme con la persona que menos quería toparme.

-Hola enana.

-Debrah, que quieres.

\- ¿Porque crees que quiero algo?

-Por algo me estas hablando.

-Mmmm, aléjate de Castiel linda.

\- ¿Disculpa?

-No te quiero cerca de él.

\- "¿ _y esta? Me recuerda a otra que me dijo exactamente lo mismo-_ Estas loca Debrah, ni creas que te hare caso.

-Deberías, él nunca se fijaría en ti, teniéndo a alguien como yo.

\- ¿Y eso que significa?

-Pues mírame querida, con este cuerpo comparado al tuyo, que no tienes ni una gracia.

-Si no te has dado cuenta ni siquiera te pesca Debrah.

-Yo puedo engatusarlo ¿sabes? Y caería y lo tendría en la palma de mi mano, es como todos los chicos, fáciles, puedo tener a cualquiera, con mis encantos consigo lo que quiero.

-No es por tu encanto Debrah, eso es porque tu eres una perra, solo te usan para acostarse contigo- no aguante más, tenía que decírselo-.

\- ¡¿Qué me dijiste?!- estaba muy molesta, al punto que levanto el brazo, pero otra persona la detuvo.

-Que crees que haces Debrah, nos meterás en problemas.

-Tú no te metas Viktor.

-Ibas a pegarle a esta chica, como crees que no me iba a meter, mejor vete.

\- ¡Me las vas a pagar enana! -y se fue-

-Discúlpala, esa chica es problemática.

-Da igual, jura que me la va a ganar, gracias por defenderme.

-No hay de que.

-Sera mejor que vuelva por donde vine, no me había fijado que estaba en su parte.

-No hay problema, estabas muy sumida en tus pensamientos quizás.

-Si quizás, gracias y adiós Viktor.

-Adiós.

Me di media vuelta para volver con mis amigos, me topé a Alexy, que llegaba a sudar de los nervios.

\- ¿Nervioso?

-Más que nunca.

-Relájate Alex, inhala y exhala.

-Si si.

-Nunca pensé que tú te anotarías para participar.

-Cuando éramos niños nuestros padres nos mandaban a ambos a clases de natación, claro que Armin solo iba a jugar con su consola.

-Ah yaya.

-Iré a ver a Armin, nos vemos.

-Okey-casi ni me pesco, deben ser los nervios-.

Fui donde Rosa, que se veía muy aburrida, no tengo idea de donde abran ido los chicos.

-Rosa.

\- ¡Hasta que llegas!

-Lo siento, es que me topé con Debrah y….

\- ¿Te topaste con esa bruja?

-Sí, no fue muy agradable la situación que digamos.

\- ¿Te dijo algo?

-Que me alejara de Castiel.

-Pero quien se cree que es.

-Lo sé, pero no me alejare del solo por ella, ¡y no sabes!

-Cuenta cuenta.

\- ¡Estuvo a punto de pegarme!

\- ¡Que!

-Sí, pero justo llego Viktor y me defendió de Debrah.

\- ¡Y porque te quiso poner una mano encima!

-Ah bueno… es que le dije que era una perra y que los chicos la usaban para acostarse con ella.

-...Ajajaja No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso ajajaja – Rosa estaba muerta de la risa-.

-Me tenía harta con su hay mi cuerpo perfecto, mi bello rostro, dios es insoportable.

-Todos saben cómo es Debrah querida.

\- Si tu lo dices ...oye Rosa…

-Dime.

\- ¿Crees que Castiel pudiera volver con ella?

-Pues no lo creo, ella le hizo mucho daño.

-Pero de todas formas ella es muy guapa, quizás Castiel podría olvidar lo que le hizo y…

-No amiga, él ya le ha dado dos oportunidades, y en ambas le ha hecho daño, Castiel no es tan bobo como para caer una tercera ves.

-Espero que tengas razón Rosa, no quiero que el…"suspiro"

-Tranquila, el no te cambiara por ella.

\- ¿Qué? - n-no me referia … ósea … yo…olvídalo Rosa." _no sé porque me cuesta decirle a mi amiga mis sentimientos por este pelirrojo, si con Lys fue tan fácil…"_

-Ay Dios, como tú digas pequeña.

-Cambiando de tema … ¿dónde están los muchachos?

-En el baño.

-Ah claro.

Mientras charlaba con Rosa, minutos después Castiel y Lysandro se nos unieron. Pasaron unas dos horas y nos tocaba la hora de almuerzo, teníamos que ser rápidos por lo que dijo Farres, ya que pronto llegarían las personas que supervisaban la competencia, junto con los auxiliares por si había algún accidente y equipo necesario. Después de comer nos junto a todos para ver el orden de partida porque los supervisores lo habían pedido para poder anunciar así a los competidores. Partían las mujeres, la primera en salir seria Li, seguida de Kim y finalmente Iris. Después los hombres, el primero luego de Iris iba a ser Alexy, seguido de Kentin y por ultimo rato llegaron todos ellos, el profesor les fue a entregar la lista, y cuando volvió nos dijo el orden del otro instituto, Primero sería Laeti, seguida de una niña llamada Karen, y por ultimo esa Debrah. De los hombres el primero en ir seria Viktor, un chico llamado Dimitri y por ultimo Dakota alias Dake, justo con nuestro pelirrojo. En un poco más de tiempo llegarían los padres y personas que vendrán a ver como se lleva a cabo la competencia, yo me mantenía junto con Lys, Rosa, Castiel, Alexy y Armin, creo que a los gemelos se les escapo Kentin, porque no lo vieron por ningún lado.

-No creerá que se podrá escapar de nuestras manos- dijo Alex-.

-Ustedes lo molestan mucho, quizás quería respirar un poco-dije-.

-Pero si solo son bromas pequeñitas- dijo Armin.

-Pero a él no le parecen graciosas muchachos-decía Lys-.

-No importa, ven Armin, vamos a buscarlo.

-Déjame descansar un poco Alex.

-No, vienes conmigo- dicho esto el peliazul pesco a Armin del brazo y se lo llevo.

-Vaya, este par sí que es especial-decía divertida-.

-Porque no hablas Castiel, ¿son los nervios acaso?

-No es eso Rosalya.

\- ¿Entonces?

-No es nada que te importe.

-Tan simpático como siempre Castiel.

-buff-bufo este, mientras nos manteníamos a pocas palabras, me percate de algo, mejor dicho, alguien, que me tenso un poco, asique tome a Lysandro del brazo y nos corrimos un poco de los chicos, que por supuesto, nos miraron raro.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - me dijo en susurro y en el oído.

-Lys, mira hacia tu derecha.

\- ¿Por qué que hay?

-Solo hazlo, pero muy discretamente.

Giro la cabeza, pero como se lo dije, lo hizo muy sigilosamente-Hay un hombre ahí-

\- ¿Y no te parece conocido?

-Pues creo que… ya veo.

-Que crees que haga acá.

-Quizás vino a ver la competencia.

-Pero no nos ha quitado la mirada de encima, esto es muy extraño Lys, primero en la azotea y ahora acá, ¿qué crees que querrá?

-Debe ser coincidencia, una muy rara.

-Esto me da mala espina.

-Tranquila, no saquemos conclusiones precipitadas.

-Está bien pe…

\- ¿¡OIGAN ACASO PIENSAS SECRETEARSE TODO EL RATO!?-dijo Castiel-.

-Ven vamos con ellos, antes de que Castiel se moleste más.

\- ¿Y porque se molesta tanto?

-Bueno esto… no me hagas caso ven.

-Oh okey- Pasaron unos 30 minutos y se veía como algunos padres ya comenzaban a llegar, y ahora que lo pienso, me extraña más que ese hombre haya estado desde más temprano, puede que Lysandro me haya dicho que no me preocupe, pero… no se hay algo extraño.

-No puede ser- dijo el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Que? ¿qué pasa? - le dije con preocupación.

-Oh ya lo veras- me dijo Lys- iba a decir algo, pero unas personas me interrumpieron-.

-¡Mi Cassyy!- dijo una mujer que venía corriendo para abrasar a Castiel-.

\- ¿Cassy? -dije divertida

-¡Madre no me digas así!

-No le grites a tu madre Castiel- un hombre apareció como de las tinieblas

\- ¿Porque están acá?

-Para verte cariño, la directora nos llamó y dijo que participarías.

-Esa vieja nunca se calla.

\- ¿Acaso no querías que viniéramos Cassy?

-Pues…

-Buenos días señora Valeria, señor Jean-Louis.

-¡Lysandro! Me alegro mucho de verte, igual a ti Rosalya.

-Muchas gracias señora- esta se acerca al oído de Castiel- ya comprendí el porqué de tu silencio- y este solo bufo.

-A ti no te conozco querida, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Oh, mi nombre es Javiera, llegue este año al instituto.

\- ¿Javiera? ¡oh! Creo que Castiel menciono tu nombre una vez que hablamos por teléfono.

\- ¿Enserio? - dije-.

-E-eso no es cierto madre mejor cállate.

-No deberías tratar a tu madre a si "Cassy".

\- ¡Oye! No me gusta que me llamen así.

-Y a mí que Cassy-que divertido es molestar a Castiel-.

\- ¿Y qué? - se me acerco y agacho su cara un poco para quedar a mi altura.

\- ¿Que Cassy?

-No te portes mal tabla- lo dijo en susurro- o tendré que castigarte-lo dijo muy coquetamente, y sentí como me sonrojaba-.

-N-no digas tonterías, tú y tus bromas- dije en susurro.

\- ¿Quién dijo que era una broma?

\- ¿Qué tanto susurran? - dijo picara Rosa.

-Nada Rosa nada- le dije nerviosa-.

\- ¡Oh que lindos! no me dijiste que eran novios Cassy- dijo la madre de Castiel

-N-no digas bobadas madre, no somos nada.

-Exacto, nada de nada- dije un poco… ¿decepcionada? Sería tonto pensar que "Cassy" se pudiera fijar en mí.

-Padre, si quieren por favor, vayan a conocer a los demás padres que están llegando, hagan amigos o algo

-Como tú quieras hijo, ven Valeria dejemos a nuestro hijo con sus amigos.

-Ow, pero yo quería estar con mi bebe.

\- ¡Madre! ¡papa por favor! - con Rosa nos aguantamos una pequeña risita-.

-Ven Valeria, haceme caso, adiós niños.

-Adiós- respondimos todos juntos-.

Al momento en que los padres de Castiel se fueron, una reconocida voz pude escuchar, era mi madre, se veía muy feliz de verme, y eso que solo estuve fuera un día, saludo muy alegre a mis amigos, me dijo que le gustaría conocer a los demás padres, por lo que acepte en acompañarla, aún quedaba tiempo antes de la competencia asique no había problema, Después de perdernos un rato para charlar con los otros padres, se pudo escuchar como anunciaban con un micrófono.

-ATENCION, ATENCION, LA COMPETENCIA DE NATACION COMENZARA EN SOLO UNOS MINUTOS, PORFAVOR ALISTENSE LOS COMPETIDORES. - era el que está a cargo de hablar durante la competencia, los nervios me empezaron a rodear, por lo que me habían dicho nuestro instituto nunca había ganado antes en esta competición, Rosa vino corriendo hacia mí.

\- ¡Ven vamos!

\- ¿Qué a dónde? Si aún falta para que empiece.

\- ¡Si, pero hay que agarrar lado, para que quedemos de las primeras para ver la competencia!

-Pero Rosa…

-Compermiso, se la robare.

-No te preocupes, vallan- dijo mi madre- no pude decir nada más porque Rosa me llevaba arrastrando, nos quedamos paradas en un punto x , si nunca nos metimos en el lago fue porque este era profundo, solo era para competir, habían como una especie de cajones, que era en donde los competidores se posicionarían para saltar a nadar, y como dije anteriormente, mas allá estaba marcado para cuando se devolvieran, era una especie de muro, los chicos seguramente sabrían cuando llegar ahí porque nadarían con esos lentes para ver debajo del agua.

-Rosa, yo creo que es demasiado pronto para ponernos acá.

\- ¡No es cierto!, fíjate como vienen algunas chicas- me fije en lo que decía Rosa y era cierto, ya venían algunas jóvenes, no se quiénes eran, deber ser de algún otro instituto.

-Quieren estar adelante para ver a los chicos, eso es seguro.

\- ¿Tú crees Rosa?

-Dalo por hecho.

-Mmm, ¿Dónde está Lys?

-Con Castiel, pero ya vienen, o mejor dicho ahí vienen- miré hacia mi izquierda y vi que Lys venía junto a Castiel, y este último ya estaba preparado, con un traje de baño tipo bóxer que les dieron para nadar, para que voy a mentir, se veía divino, tiene un cuerpo perfecto, tan marcado, con unos brazos, creo que me dará un derrame nasal, vi como las otras chicas se lo comían con la mirada y no pude evitar sentir celos, y no solo eso, mi cara tenía un leve sonrojo.

-Porque estás tan roja amiga.

\- ¡No lo estoy Rosa! - movía mi cabeza de un lado a otro-.

-Oye porque te mueves así tabla.

\- ¡Que! No por nada rojito- no pude evitar mirarlo de arriba hacia abajo, que chico tan perfecto, Castiel se dio cuenta y con un leve sonrojo se cubrieron sus mejillas, al igual que yo.

-Hey Cast, creo que ya tienes admiradoras- le dijo Rosa-.

\- ¿Qué?... no me interesan esas niñatas.

\- ¿Acaso hay una que te importa?

-Claro que si Rosalya…..

\- ¿Enserio? ¿y se puede saber quién?

-E-eso no te incumbe metiche.

\- ¡No soy metiche!

-Venga chicos ya no peleen.

-Si por favor, no quiero escuchar los chillidos de ambos- dijo Lys-.

-Oye que pesado Lysandrito.

-Como sea- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Oigan ahí vienen los demás- dije yo- los tres dirigieron su mirada hacia donde yo estaba apuntando, ya venían nuestros compañeros, no solo ellos, sino que también los del otro instituto, y también padres y otras personas, además de los supervisores de la competencia y el hombre del micrófono, la competencia estaría por comenzar.

-BUENAS TARDES A TODOS, EN ESTOS MOMENTOS SE DARA A CABO LA COMPETENCIA DE NATACION, POR EL INSTITUTO SWEET AMORIS EL ORDEN SERA ASI : LI, KIM, IRIS, ALEXY,KENTIN Y CASTIEL, Y POR EL INSTITUTO LACROF TENEMOS A :LAETI, KAREN, DEBRAH, VIKTOR , DIMITRI Y DAKOTA, COMPETIDORES FAVOR DE PONERSE EN SUS LUGARES-dicho esto las primeras en competir se pusieron sobre los bancos, y detrás de ambas seguían los demás en cola, Rosa tenía razón, que bueno que nos pusimos antes porque había mucha gente y alguno apenas podrían ver, Lys apenas pudo llegar donde estábamos nosotras porque tuvo que pasar por entremedio de la gente, y dijo que algunas se aprovecharon de eso para toquetearlo, yo solté una risita pero a él no le parecía divertido y a Rosa tampoco, recordé al hombre que nos estaba mirando hace unas horas atrás, intente encontrarle pero no lo vi, en fin, la competencia ya estaba por iniciar-.

-PREPARADAS, LISTAS ¡YA!- y comenzó, las chicas saltaron al agua al mismo tiempo, ambos institutos hacíamos barra, Li tenía una ligera ventaja sobre Laeti, la primera dio la vuelta y al segundo después laeti también, la ligera ventaja ya no se veía pues las dos estaban iguales, llegaron acá e inmediatamente partieron las otras dos chicas, esa tal Karen era muy rápida, llevaba una gran ventaja, los nervios empezaron a invadirme, cuando la otra chica llego acá a Kim le faltaba un poco, pero Debrah ya había partido, Iris dio un gran salto al agua, a pesar de que era rápida no lograba pillar a Debrah , pues ya venía de regreso y casi en la mitad, ahí fue cuando Iris dio la vuelta, el otro insti estaba contento por esto, pero no es razón para cantar victoria aun, Viktor se lanzó al agua, dios, quedaban menos, y ellos nos llevaban de ventaja como la mitad, Alexy hacia lo mejor que podía para ir más rápido y alcanzar al otro chico, pero aun así aunque acorto un poco la distancia los otros iban ganando, y nosotros los que presenciábamos la competencia estábamos nerviosos, Dimitri empezó a nadar, no era ni rápido ni lento, y después se lanzó Kentin, que parecía muy nervioso, vi que Dakota le susurro algo en el oído a Castiel y al otro no le pareció de gusto lo que le dijo, ya que empezó a apretar los puños.

-Hey pelirrojo.

-Que quieres surfero.

-Si te gano ella será mía.

\- ¿Que dices?

-Ya me oíste.

-Ella ni siquiera te pesca rubio.

-Pero ya lo hará.

-Ni en tus sueños de surferito, idiota, no dejare que le toques ni un pelo…

Veía que Castiel se empezaba a enfurecer, pero se le paso cuando vio que Dake se lanzaba al agua, no puede ser, son los últimos, a penas llego Kentin el pelirrojo se lanzó lo más rápido y lejos posible, iba como una fiera en el agua, muy rápido, Dakota dio la vuelta, y nadaba y nadaba, Castiel se dio la vuelta también, la distancia que estaba entre ambos era muy corta, y el otro instituto se empezó a inquietar, hasta que finalmente…

\- ¡Y LOS GANADORES SON …! ¡EL INSTITUTO SWEET AMORIIS! POR PRIMERA VEZ SON EL INSTITUTO GANADOR…

-Los gritos se escuchaban fuertes, estábamos muy contentos, apenas Castiel salió del agua, yo me apresure antes que nadie, él se quitó sus lentes y se quedó sorprendido, me lance a sus brazos, literalmente, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mis piernas estaban enlazadas como en la altura de sus caderas, el correspondió altiro a mi abrazo rodeándome por la cintura, separe mi rostro un poco para poder mirarlo a la cara.

\- ¡Castiel ganaste ganaste!, no sabes la felicidad que me da, ¡te felicito rojito!

-Me sorprendiste tabla, nunca me habías abrazado antes- tenía sonrojada sus mejillas, instantáneamente las mías también se pusieron así- te mojare entera.

-Eso no me importa, tenía que ser yo la primera en felicitarte Castiel- puse mis pies en el suelo e iba a separarme, pero el me detuvo.

-Espera, no te separes de mí, este es el mejor premio que me pudieron haber dado-me puse tan feliz con sus palabras, no lo dude y le di un pequeño beso en su mejilla y en ese instante me separe, yo estaba roja, el también y mucho más que antes, no paso mucho tiempo de que yo me separara pues todos fueron a felicitar a Castiel, pero no se olvidaron de los demás chicos competidores, pues ya los habían felicitado antes, desde el público vi que Debrah me fulminaba con su mirada, me importo un comino.

-No pensé que te lanzarías a sus brazos- Me dijo Rosa picara-.

-Pues quería ser la primera en felicitarlo Rosa.

-Me ganaste a mi Javi, yo también lo iba a felicitar de los primeros, aunque ahora tendré que esperar porque hay mucha gente a su alrededor- dijo Lys

Nunca había visto a tanta gente feliz, pero bueno como no, es primera vez que nuestro insti gana, la directora esta contentísima, Alexy, Armin, y Kentin vinieron hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

\- ¿Porque a mí no me felicitaron de esa forma?

-Conmigo tampoco lo hicieron Kentin, pero es porque él nos hizo ganar.

-Pero no recibimos un mega abrazo.

-Eso es verdad, corriste donde Castiel como una enamorada y a mi ni un abrazo me diste- dijo celoso Alexy.

\- ¡C-como dices Alex! Fue por la emoción.

-Pero también le besaste en la mejilla- me dijo Kentin, todos me miraron, algunos picaron como Rosa y Lys, otros celosos como Alexy , uno divertido como Armin y otro indiferente como Kentin, me puse rojísima, me está pasando muy seguido, Castiel se nos integró justo después de las miradas que me mandaron y estas se fueron a posar en el, que vergüenza, el miro molesto y todos desviaron su mirar, excepto yo, que aún lo miraba y mi mirada se encontró con la de él, yo hice una sonrisa, el también, no sé si el siente algo por mí, pero lo que yo si se es que… estoy enamorada de Castiel.

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy, en este cap los chicos no ocuparon sus poderes, y como no si con tanta gente alrededor jeje ,la gente que me lea porfi hagan su reviews saludos.**

 **Sami-kun: muchos saludos para ti y por leer mi historia, sigue leyendome :3 y dejando tu review para saber si te gusta o no como voy :3**

 **Mii Aleacim: me alegro que te guste mi historia enserio :3 y ojala que no dejes de leerme tampoco C: saludos y besos para ti.**

 **invitado: jeje porfi no dejes de leerme, y gracias por dale una oportunidad a este fic**


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta vez fui mucho mas rápida que la ultima actualización :3 las dejo leyendo.**

Al término de la competencia, entregaron los respectivos premios a nuestra institución, la directora los recibía y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y como no si era primera vez que el instituto ganaba esta carrera, todos estábamos muy felices y nos encontrábamos reunidos con nuestros padres, a excepción de Nath y su hermana, sus padres se los llevaron apenas termino todo, esos señores tenían una cara de perro, creo que no se encontraban muy felices de estar acá pero bueno, Rosa tuvo la idea de celebrar nuestro triunfo, propuso su casa y sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo con tal de no hacer tanto desastre, algunos dijeron si de una forma muy rápida y otros no dijeron nada por lo que yo creo sus padres no los dejarían, asique dieron un tiempo para que algunos conversaran con sus padres y pedir permiso.

-Yo voy, necesito salir- dijo el pelirrojo, ¿tú también vienes Lysandro?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Yo también voy, mi madre me dejo- dijo Iris.

-Yo y violetita también- dijo Kim

-Nosotros nos apuntamos – dijeron los gemelos.

-Lo siento, pero yo no podré ir, dijo Peggy

-Iré también- ese fue Kentin.

-Mi madre no me dio permiso, dijo que tengo que estudiar mejor- era Melodie.

-Yo supongo que las amigas de amber y ella no irán, y no tengo el numero de Nath, es una lástima que Leigh no esté en la cuidad, últimamente tiene que viajar mucho, pero supongo que tu si iras ¿cierto Javi? - me dijo Rosa con una sonrisa- mire a mi madre y ella me dio una mirada como diciéndome ve diviértete-.

-Si Rosa si iré- le dije-.

\- ¡Perfecto!, en mi casa tipo diez, ¿están de acuerdo?

Todos asentimos, asique esta noche abra fiesta, es una lástima que algunos muchachos no vallan para poder divertirse, pero, en fin, le pregunte a Rosa si quería que la ayudara con algo y ella me dijo que sí que sería gran ayuda y que aparte así me arreglaría para la fiesta, me tense en pensar en esa idea porque no suelo arreglarme demasiado, con tal de que no exagerara todo estaría bien.

Eran tipo 5:40 cuando nos fuimos todos a casa, el viaje era de un poco más de una hora y media, por lo que aproveche de dormir y cuando llegamos mi mama como siempre mando un grito para despertarme, ahora puedo entender a Castiel, ya que en realidad molesta que te despierten de esa forma y rápidamente entramos a nuestro hogar.

-Mama enserio, no tienes por qué gritar- dije aun medio adormilada-.

-Es que corazón, si no lo hago así no te despertarías nunca.

-Dios mama.

-Oye querida, que linda forma fue en la que felicitaste a ese muchacho, el parecía muy feliz por eso- me dijo mi madre con una mirada picara, sentí como me iba sonrojando-.

-M-mama solo fue por la emoción- primeros mis amigos y ahora mi madre-.

-Si tú lo dices hija…

-Como sea mama, iré a bañarme para ir donde Rosa.

-Está bien, ve.

Fui a mi cuarto para dejar el bolso y por fin darme un baño con agüita calentita, lo necesitaba tanto, es tan relajante. Cuando termine fui hacia mi pieza para vestirme y antes de irme a la casa de Rosa me puse a meditar, tenía que hacerlo ya que aún no tengo el completo control de mis poderes, y al igual que la otra vez, empecé a levitar, me concentre en no caerme y seguir así, peeero como es tan típico, mi teléfono sonó y perdí por completo la concentración y me fui al suelo.

\- ¡¿QUERIDA ESTAS BIEN?! ¿¡QUE FUE ESE SONIDO?!

-N-NADA MAMA SOLO ME TROPECE.

Diablos, porque me pasan siempre estas cosas, me pare y revise mi teléfono, era un mensaje de Rosa diciéndome que por favor me apurara, por lo que agarre una chaqueta y me fui directo donde mi amiga, mi madre me dijo que me cuidara y que me mandaría un msj diciéndome la hora en la que tenía que volver, ahora eran las 8 asique quedaba tiempo para ayudar a Rosa, me mando una dirección por mensaje y finalmente pude llegar, me fije en que era una casa muy grande y linda, toque el timbre y salió Rosa para recibirme.

\- ¡Finalmente llegas! Ven hay que arreglar el comedor.

-Está bien- entre y lo grande no era solo por fuera, sino que por dentro era igualmente de enorme, pasamos al comedor y nos pusimos a ordenar, pusimos una mesa y en ella un mantel, en unos platos pusimos cosas para comer y picar, y por lo que vi también había alcohol, no sé de dónde o como lo haya conseguido, y además Rosa me dijo que sus padres tuvieron que salir de emergencia asique tendríamos la casa sola, pero que sus padres le advirtieron lo que ya le habían dicho, que no dejaran un desastre, corrimos algunos sillones y los pusimos en las esquinas, ya que el centro seria la pista de baile como dijo Rosa, ella me dijo que si podía mover los parlantes y dejarlos sobre un estante que mientras ella iba a buscar unos cables para poder enchufarlos, dijo que tuviera cuidado porque pesaban un poco y dicho esto se fue a otro cuarto, no dude y no pensaba en mover los parlantes ya que era algo torpe y lo más probable es que los botara sin querer, asique levante mis manos y puse toda mi energía y concentración en los parlantes, estos comenzaron a elevarse, y dirigí mis dedos hacia el estante, y estos se colocaron ahí, un segundo después llego Rosa.

-Hey que rápido dejaste los parlantes, ¿no te costó?

-B-bueno no tanto – y le puse una sonrisa-.

-mmm okey… ven hay que arreglarnos, ya tengo una idea de que ponerte.

\- ¿ah? -dicho esto me agarro de la mano y me llevo a su cuarto, que era realmente lindo, saco un conjunto y me dijo que me lo pusiera, creo que ya lo tenía preparado, asique yo asentí mientras ella se tomaría una ducha exprés porque ya se había lavado el cabello, llevo lo que se iba a poner para el baño y yo me quede sola en su cuarto. Me desvestí y me iba colocando la ropa que mi amiga me había dejado, eran unos jeans ajustados negros, un crop top rojo y el cual era muy pequeño que resaltaba mis… bueno mis pechos, unas botas negras con un taco no tan grande y se podía decir que se veían muy sensuales puestas y una chaqueta de mezclilla negra ajustada, me veía en el espejo y esto es algo que no usaría, encuentro que es muy provocativa en especial el hecho de que mis pechos están que salen de la mini polera, _¡Dios Rosa, porque este conjunto!_ Me repetía mil veces eso en la cabeza, hasta que Rosa salió del baño, traía un vestido ajustado al cuerpo, unas panties/calzas negras transparentes y unos zapatos de tacón alto, se veía realmente bien.

\- ¡Javi te ves muy bien!

-Enserio Rosa, porque este conjunto, es algo… provocativo.

\- ¡Pero te ves sexy!

-Dios no puedo creerlo, yo no uso estas cosas.

-Da igual, es una fiesta, hay que verse bien y además me falta maquillarte.

\- ¿Qué? No Rosa, nada de maquillaje.

-Solo un poquito- me lo dijo con cara de gatito con botas.

-No puede ser… está bien pero solo un poco

\- ¡Si! - Rosa saco unas cosas de un estuche, no tengo idea de que hará conmigo, ni siquiera uso maquillaje, pero bueno, saco un encrespador de pestañas, un rímel, una sombra de un color natural, una brochita, un brillo labial y otro tipo de sombra pero que eran para darle color a las mejillas y con todo eso hizo su magia.

\- ¡Oh te ves sumamente linda! Te dije que un poco de maquillaje no hace mal.

-Bueno, tienes razón- me mire en el espejo y lucia realmente bonita, me sobresalte cuando escuche el timbre.

-Ese debe ser Lysandrito, dijo que vendría antes.

-Oh, ¿y viene con Castiel?

-No lo sé, ¿puedes ir a abrir? Es que me falta arreglarme.

-Ams está bien- bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la puerta, cuando la abrí estaba Lysandro, y que como sospechaba venía con Castiel, ambos me miraron como sorprendidos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo acaso?

-N-no es eso, se ve realmente linda señorita- me dijo Lysandro con un leve sonrojo en su cara.

-Si no estás tan mal tabla… aunque ya no creo que seas tan tabla…- Castiel no dejaba de mirarme esa parte en particular mientras me veía con cierto aire pervertido, no pude evitar ponerme muy roja.

\- ¡O-oye n-no me mires así! - fue lo único que atiné a decir mientras me di vuelta.

-Lo siento niña, es que no puedo evitarlo.

-Ustedes los hombres tan pervertidos… creo que tu Lys eres una excepción.

-Yo soy más discreto al respecto.

-Mejor pasen y siéntense Rosa ya bajara-dije nerviosa-.

Los tres nos fuimos al sillón y Castiel antes de sentarse tomo una cerveza.

-No pensé que abría alcohol.

-La verdad rojito es que yo tampoco, no sé de donde lo abra sacado Rosa.

-Es mejor así- dijo el pelirrojo-.

\- ¿Tu bebes Lys?

-En realidad si lo hago.

-Oh no fumas, pero si tomas, ambas matan amigo.

-Eso es cierto, pero cada quien se mata a su manera.

-Touche- le dije-.

\- ¡Chicos! - esa era Rosalya- que bueno que están aquí.

-Hola Rosa, te ves muy bien.

-Gracias Lysandrito, ¿vieron cómo esta Javi? Yo la vestí.

-Si ya me vieron Rosa, y dijeron que me veo bien.

-Te lo dije nena.

Paso el rato y todos llegaron, Alexy cuando me vio quedo impresionado al igual que Castiel y Lysandro y no dudo en decirme que me veía muy sexy, al igual que Armin y Kentin, pero lo dijeron de una forma más sutil, después de otro rato me fijé en que había gente que yo no conocía, y decidí preguntarle a Rosa quienes eran.

-Oye Rosa, quienes son los otros.

-No tengo idea, alguien debió esparcir el rumor de que haría una fiesta.

\- ¿Y quién abra sido? -le dije-.

-Pues nosotros fuimos- escuche una voz, esa voz, porque de todas las voces tenía que ser la de el-.

\- ¿Dakota? ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

-Escuche lo que dijo tu amiga hoy en la competencia, y decidimos venir también.

-Pero se supone que era algo para nosotros- dijo Rosa molesta- ¿y se puede saber cómo pasaste?

-Eso es porque tengo a alguien experto en abrir casas- señalo hacia atrás y vi que no estaba solo, venía acompañado de Laeti, Viktor y por desgracia de esa maldita Debrah.

-Diablos- musite-.

\- ¿No hay problema en que nos quedemos? - pregunto Viktor, se veía que era un caballero como Lysandro, Rosa me miro y yo le dije con mis gestos que no hay problema.

-Está bien, quédense, pero si hacen show se irán inmediatamente- dijo la peliplata-.

-Muchas gracias Rosalya- dijo Dake, que se acerco a mi y me dijo al oído: te ves muy sexy, hermosa, luego siguió caminando junto a sus amigos, Debrah solo me miro con desprecio, Laeti me sonrio al igual que Viktor.

-Ten cuidado amiga, no se te valla acercar ese acosador surfero.

-No te preocupes, yo sé arreglármelas con él.

\- ¿Qué hacen ellos acá? - pregunto Castiel molesto, no se en que momento se nos acercó-.

-Me escucharon hablar hoy en el lago.

-Y no dudaron en venir- dije yo, ahora tengo una preocupación, sé que Debrah se acercara a Castiel, demonios, no puede evitar apretar mis manos, me sentía molesta, esa maldita, Castiel estaba fumando un cigarrillo y como esa ves en la casa de Lys, nuevamente explotó, mis poderes aún estaban fuera de control-.

\- ¡Rayos! ¡¿Otra ves?!- Castiel se veía tan confundido como esa ves, al igual que Rosalya-.

\- ¡No sabía que eso era posible! - dijo esta, yo solo me tense y me fui de ahí, no sé si me abran estado llamando, pero yo estaba en mi mundo, hasta que choque con alguien, ¿se han fijado que siempre tiendo a chocar?...

-Oh perdóname- dije-.

-Vaya vaya, sabía que pronto llegarías a mí.

-Dake.

-Hola linda, ¿viniste a darme una oportunidad?

-No digas tonterías Dake, solamente choque contigo.

\- ¿Cuándo te meterás en esa linda cabecita tuya que tu serás mía?

\- ¡¿Ah?!- dije sorprendida por sus palabras, el acorto nuestra distancia, y con una mano me acariciaba la mejilla, yo me hacía para atrás, pero no pude seguir a causa de la muralla-.

-Dake no lo hagas.

\- ¿Y porque no? Veras que te gustara- empezó a acercar su rostro al mío , yo me tense mucho, pero alguien movió la cabeza de Dake para atrás.

-Nos meterás en problemas Dakota- era Viktor- déjala tranquila, osino sus amigos vendrán a defenderla-.

-Rayos Viktor y porque tienes que meterte tu.

-Porque ya te dije, nos meterás en problemas y tendremos que irnos, ven vamos donde las chicas.

-Gracias Viktor- le dije aliviada-.

-No hay problema- me dijo este-

-No me rendiré tan fácil- dijo Dake antes de irse, yo solo suspire de alivio-.

\- ¿Estas bien?

-Oh Lys, si no te preocupes.

-Vi la escena y quise intervenir, pero Viktor se me adelanto, menos mal que no fue Castiel, él hubiera dejado la escoba.

-Oh y ya es segunda vez que me salva Viktor sabes.

\- ¿Segunda?

-Si la primera me defendió de Debrah.

-Ya veo.

-Oye ¿y donde está el rojito?

-Fue al baño.

-Ah, veo que tienes una cerveza en tu mano.

-Si bueno, hay que aprovechar- me dijo el-.

-Que no se te vaya a pasar la mano Lys, osino tendré que llevarte volando.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien.

-Si tú lo dices…

Seguimos hablando, me di cuenta que el alcohol le estaba haciendo efecto a Lys, pero no tanto, había una canción muy motivadora, todos estaban bailando.

-Lys bailemos- dije feliz-.

\- ¿Segura?

-Si ven vamos- lo tome de la mano y lo lleve al centro, comenzamos a bailar, me tomo de la mano y me dio una vuelta, yo sonreía, era muy divertido estar con Lys, me acerque a él para decirle algo al oído, como llevaba tacos casi ni era necesario ponerme en puntas, puso sus manos en mi cintura y me presiono a él, definitivamente eso no me lo esperaba, supongo que debe ser el alcohol el que lo hace actuar así, aun seguíamos moviéndonos un poco por la música, pero como sea, como dije anteriormente le susurre algo al oído.

-Oye Lys, hoy estuve meditando.

\- ¿Aún no controlas muy bien tus poderes?

-En realidad no, o través hice explotar el cigarrillo de Castiel hoy.

\- ¿Enserio? - dio una risa ligera en mi oído, eso me hizo sonrojarme.

-S-sí, pero eso no era lo que iba a decirte, la cosa es, que nuevamente me eleve.

\- ¿Por qué eso no me pasa a mí?

\- ¿No? …

-No

\- ¿Crees que podríamos concentrar toda la energía en nuestro cuerpo y así podamos volar?

-Eso sería genial Javi, pero ya sería fantasear mucho.

\- ¿Fantasear mucho Lys? Tenemos poderes, eso ya es fantasioso.

-Tienes razón- me dijo y yo me separe un poco de él, aún mantenía su mano en mi cintura y solo seguimos bailando, aunque muy juntos.

…...oooooooo…...

-El chico salió del baño y buscaba a su amigo con su mirada hasta que se encontró con Rosalya, que se mantenía fija mirando hacia un solo lugar.

-Oye ¿has visto a Lysandro?

-Oh Castiel, pues la verdad si-le señalo con el dedo en donde se encontraba su amigo, aunque no le gustó mucho lo que veía, pues este estaba bailando muy junto con cierta chica, el mantenía su mano en la cintura de ella, mientras que también se decían cosas al oído, el pelirrojo apretaba los puños, no podía creer que sintiera celos de su mejor amigo, pero la escena que veía dejaba mucho que decir, Rosalya observo a Castiel y como este empezaba a enfurecer.

\- ¿Acaso estas celoso Castiel? - le dijo la peliplata, pero el muchacho no respondió, este solo avanzo porque quería hacerle frente a su amigo, pero alguien lo detuvo.

\- ¡Gatito!

…...oooooo…...

Escuchar esa palabra me hizo tensar de inmediato, me separé de Lysandro y vi que Debrah estaba con Castiel, pero él se veía molesto.

-Espero que no nos haya visto- dijo Lys-.

\- ¿Por qué Lys? Si solo bailábamos.

-Si… claro

No entiendo las palabras de mi amigo, pero en fin, le dije que tenía sed y que iba a buscar algo para beber, además no quería ver como Debrah le coqueteaba a Castiel, y este tampoco la alejaba, el asintió y dio media vuelta, pero antes lo detuve y le dije que no bebiera más y él me sonrió y otra vez asintió, me acerque a la mesa y por suerte quedaba bebida, porque no soy de las que toman, me serví un poco y me quede ahí, en la mesa había una cajetilla de cigarros y saque uno, pero no tenía fuego, en eso se me acercaron Alexy y Armin.

-Porque tan solitaria linda- me dijo Alex.

-Es que vine a buscar algo de beber.

\- ¿Y un cigarro también? – me dijo Armin-.

-Eso lo encontré de casualidad, pero no tengo fuego... ¿donde dejaron a Kentin?

-Unas chicas que no conozco me lo robaron- dijo Alex con un puchero-.

-Jaja Dios Alex…

\- ¡Armin! - esa voz era de Laeti.

\- ¡Rayos! Vamos Alex corramos, hasta pronto pequeña.

-jaja Adiós chicos- Alexy ni siquiera se pudo despedir, Armin se lo llevo como un rayo-.

\- ¿Necesitas fuego?

\- ¿Ah? -era una voz masculina, pero me relajé cuando vi que no era Dakota-.

-Viktor, si por favor.

-Ten- me acerco a él un encendedor, lo prendió y yo me agache para encender el cigarro-.

-Gracias, menos mal eres tú, por un momento pensé que era Dake.

-En realidad él se iba a acercar, pero lo detuve y vine yo.

-Pues muchas gracias, ese chico no se rinde- desvié mi mirada y me fijé que Castiel me estaba mirando, pero él seguía hablando con la bruja.

-Si fueras otra chica él ya se habría rendido, pero te metiste en su cabeza, y como lo rechazas… eso es lo que más le gusta.

-Y yo que pensaba que las mujeres éramos las masoquistas- él se rio, nos quedamos hablando un rato,ya no me quedaba cigarrillo y bote la colilla al suelo, Rosa me iba a matar si supiera, y después se fue donde Dake. Yo observaba la "pista de baile" y aún estaban todos motivados, creo que debe ser por el alcohol, hasta Violeta bailaba, junto con Iris y Kim, yo me movía en mi puesto y de repente vi que Debrah ponía sus sucias garras en el pecho de Castiel, herví en celos, ella tenía un vaso en su mano, quise hacer una pequeña broma, iba a mover mi mano, la tenía elevada y cuando iba a hacer lo mío, no pude, no porque no quiera, sino que no podía mover mi mano, algo la detuvo, pero no había nadie y yo solo pensé " _Lysandro…porque te entrometes en mis planes"_ mire a todas partes hasta que lo vi, el tenía su mano elevada, estaba contrarrestando mis poderes, se acercó a mí.

\- ¿Qué pensabas hacer?

-Solo iba a hacer una pequeña broma Lysandro, pero tú me detuviste.

-No hagas tonterías.

-¿Tonterías? Es que no pude evitarlo, mira a Debrah, está muy cerca de Castiel.

-No sientas celos de Debrah.

\- ¡Pero él no hace nada al respecto!

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? - era Rosalya-.

-Nada Rosa nada.

-Oye, porque no me lo quieres decir, siempre me ocultas cosas… mejor dicho ustedes siempre ocultan cosas.

-Pero no es importante, enserio, solo son…celos.

\- ¿Celos? - Me dijo ella confundida, le señale con el dedo y ella vio a lo que me refería.

-Así que es eso… de cierta forma sabía que te gustaba Castiel.

\- ¡N-no lo digas en voz alta Rosa! -le reclame-.

-Calma nena, pero ¿porque sabía Lysandro y yo no que soy tu mejor amiga?

-Eso da igual Rosalya- dijo Lys- nos mantuvimos hablando, mientras Rosa me decía que no tenía de que preocuparme, al igual que Lys, el paso una mano por sobre mi hombro, esto no pasó desapercibido para Castiel, que hace rato que nos estaba mirando, sin pescar lo que Debrah le decía, este la hizo a un lado y vino hasta donde estábamos nosotros, me tomo de la mano y me saco de donde estaba, y por ende del brazo de Lys, vi como Debrah nos miraba, en especial a mí con cara de odio, pero eso no importo mucho porque no nos detuvimos y ella solo dio la vuelta, subimos las escaleras, entramos a un cuarto y el cerro la puerta.

\- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema Castiel?!- le dije enojada por como actuó.

\- ¡¿Mi problema?! ¡tú eres mi problema!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡No me pescas en toda la noche y lo único que haces es estar en los brazos de Lysandro!

\- ¡¿Perdón?! ¡Como quieres que te hable si todo el rato has estado con Debrah!

\- ¡Pero tú no haces nada tampoco para hablarme!

\- ¡Y que quieres que haga Castiel!- estábamos discutiendo como siempre, nos manteníamos a una distancia muy corta a pesar de estar gritándonos-.

\- ¡Pues… algo! ¡Lo único que has hecho es hablar con todos los hombres y sonriéndoles y coqueteándoles, hasta con Lysandro!

\- ¡Que dices! – intente relajarme, sabría que mis poderes se saldrían de control pues ya se estaban moviendo las cosas del cuarto, el pelirrojo ni lo noto por lo molesto que estaba- yo no coqueteo con nadie Castiel, y Lysandro es mi amigo y también el tuyo.

-Ninguna amiga se la pasa tan cerca de su amigo, abrazándolo, dejándolo que te agarre de la cintura, diciéndose cosas al oído, haciendote la coqueta con todos, no eres más que una pe…. No deje que terminara la frase, pues le pegue una senda cachetada, no iba a dejar que me insultara, me dolería escuchar esa palabra saliendo de él.

-No se te ocurra decirme alguna palabra Castiel, no sé quién te crees, no vuelvas a hablarme más- dicho esto Salí de la habitación, escuche como golpeo la pared, yo sentía que iba a llorar, sentí como estas empezaría a salir de mis ojos, sé que es estúpido llorar por eso, pero cuando te lo dice la persona que amas, duele más que nada. Baje las escaleras muy rápido, ni siquiera pare donde se encontraban Rosa y Lysandro, escuche que me llamaban, pero no les Hice caso, solo salí de la casa, nadie más lo noto pues estaban ocupados en lo suyo, osea bailando, esta vez comencé a llorar.

…...ooooo…...

\- ¿Qué le pasa? - dijo Rosa-.

-No sé, pero no creo que sea bueno, creo que iba a llorar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Vamos, tenemos que alcanzarla.

-Vamos.

-Castiel si le hisiste algo te matare-decia Rosa-.

\- ¿Chicos adónde van?¿donde esta Javi? -era Alex, que justo iba a ir donde ambos peliplatas para hablar-.

-Cállate y ven- dijo la peliplata pescándolo de la mano.

…...oooo…...

Me sentía dolida, no pensé que Castiel me trataría de coquetona o de algo más, es un desgraciado, escuche como me llamaban me detuve, un brazo se posó en mi hombro.

-Javi, ¿estás bien? - dijo Lys, yo me voltee, estaba Rosa y Alexy, no sé porque estará el también aquí, mis lágrimas eran incontrolables y solo salían, yo solo me lance a los brazos de Lys.

\- ¡Dios amiga! ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? - me dijo Rosa con un rostro de tristeza-.

\- ¡Es un idiota! - decía entre lágrimas mientras Lys me acariciaba el cabello y Rosa junto a Alex ponían sus manos en mis hombros-.

\- ¿Quién te hizo esto Javi? - dijo confundido Alex-.

\- ¡Castiel!- dije y el solo movía la cabeza- es un idiota, me trato de coquetona y tambien de ….- no podía decirlo, pero los chicos ya suponían de que trataba la palabra-.

\- ¡¿Qué hizo que cosa?! – dijo sobre exaltada Rosalya y molesta-.

-No puedo creer que te haya dicho eso- dijo también molesto Lys-.

\- ¿Acaso esta idiota? Como se atreve a tratarte así- decía un molesto Alex.

\- ¡La idiota soy yo!¡ cómo puedo estar enamorada de un tipo así! - explote en lágrimas de nuevo, Alexy se sorprendió con mi confesión, Rosa se había enterado hace un rato y Lys siempre lo supo, no pensé en nada y no me importo tampoco que Alexy lo supiera, intente relajarme y se solté del abrazo de Lysandro.

-Chicos, me iré a casa, Alex, no le digas a nadie lo que dije ¿sí?

-No te preocupes, soy tu amigo, no le diré a nadie, aunque si quede sorprendido.

\- ¿Te iras sola? - me dijo Lysandro-.

-Si, da igual.

-Estás loca amiga, son las dos de la mañana.

-No te preocupes Rosa, estaré bien.

-No, déjame acompañarte- me dijo el peliblanco-.

-De acuerdo.

Acepte que Lysandro me acompañara a casa, mi estado de ánimo estaba por el suelo, vez que pasaba algo se caía o los focos se apagaban, el viento cambiaba y cosas así,no había gente en la calle asique no había mucho problema en eso, mi amigo trataba de que yo me controlara, dándome palabras de apoyo o algo, finalmente llegamos a mi casa, me di cuenta que no traía mis llaves, típico de mí, pero mi amigo se encargó de abrir por mí, ya que yo no estaba estable y que según el explotaría la puerta, eso fue algo muy exagerado, pero en fin, solo movió los dedos y la puerta se abrió, le agradecí por acompañarme y me despedí de él. Cuando entre a mi casa mi madre estaba despierta, quizás me estaba esperando.

\- ¿Ya llegaste? Yo te iba a mandar un mansaje para que llegaras como a las 3.

-Si mama, pero me dio sueño- me excuse-.

\- ¿Y porque traes esa cara?

-Eso no importa mama, quiero irme a mi cuarto.

-Pero corazón…

-Ya mama, enserio, quiero ir a dormir, Adiós.

-Oh…adiós

Quizás esa no fue la mejor forma de tratar a mi mama, pero no me sentía bien, me fui a mi cuarto y me puse mi pijama, solo quería caer en el mundo de los sueños para olvidarme de Castiel, solo quería descanzar, pero lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, lloraba y no podía dejar de hacerlo, hasta que no me di cuenta y por fin me quedé dormida, aunque no de la mejor forma.

 **Este fue el cap de hoy, como siempre Castiel las caga, poniéndose celoso y tratando mal a nuestra protagonista, nos leemos en el prox cap, :3 dejen su review.**

 **Ines: que bueno que te interese mi historia, la verdad es que intento actualizar lo mas rápido posible, Muchos saludos para ti :3**

 **SaintSeleene: si me había fijado que me sigues desde un principio, me alegra que dejes tu review, la verda es que yo tengo un gran dilema entre Castiel y Lysandro porque me encantan los dos *-* aunque esta historia es javixcast la hice muy cercana a Lys :3 saludos y nos leemos**

 **Sami-kun: la verdad es que me divirtió mucho leer tu comentario,y tienes razón, a quien no le gustaría ser Javi, yo tambien " observaría y abrazaria" a los chicos, especialmente a Lys y Castiel *-* jeje :3 saludos y no dejes de leerme :D**

 **Mii Aleacim: subo con rapidez los capítulos porque soy muy impaciente , apenas publico un cap ya empiezo a escribir el otro, tampoco me gusta esperar mucho por los otros fics porque quiero los caps altiro ya jeje :3 saludos y nos leemos.**


	8. Chapter 8

En una palabra ¿saben cómo fue mi fin de semana? HORRIBLE, ¡fue el peor de todos los fines de semana del mundo! No podía quitarme a Castiel de la cabeza, sus palabras, su forma de actuar, ¡realmente no lo entiendo! Estuve desmotivada todo el tiempo, apague mi celular porque realmente no quería saber nada de nada ni de nadie, en caso de que los chicos me fueran a ver le dije a mi madre que les dijera que yo no estaba o alguna otra buena excusa que se le ocurriera, simplemente quería estar sola, ni siquiera a mi madre la dejaba entrar a mi cuarto, solo salía para comer, desayunar o para la once, maldito pelirrojo. Pero llego mi hora de salir de mi cuarto, ya era lunes y si o si tenía que ir a clases ya que mi mama no me dejaría faltar.

-Mama ya me voy, aunque realmente no tengo ganas de ir- " _no quiero toparme con Castiel"_ pensaba-

-Mira querida, no se la razón por la cual has estado así estos dos días, pero, aunque estés con una gripe vas al instituto igual.

\- ¡Rayos mama!

-Rayos nada, vete osino llegaras tarde

-bufff ya me voy ma- no hay nada más que hacer-.

Salí de mi casa, había olvidado que Castiel era casi mi vecino, mire a su casa pero no había algún indicio de que este fuera a salir, me relaje un poco, pero tener que llegar al insti y tener que escuchar los reproches de mi amiga por estar fuera de línea por estos dos días… eso era peor, mejor dicho no, nada es peor que tener que encontrarme con Castiel. Atravesé el parque y ya podía divisar mi destino, mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, estaba muy nerviosa " _tranquilízate Javi osino todo empezara a volar"._ Cuando estuve en la entrada, vi a Rosa, Lysandro, Alexy y a Armin pero este solo jugaba con su consola, matare a Alex si le dijo algo a Armin, pero no divise al chico de cabellera roja.

-Hola a todos- dije no muy animada-.

\- ¡Tu! - rechino Rosalya- ¡Porque tenías que apagar tu celular!¡ te llame todo el fin de semana! ¡te fui a ver con Lysandro y no aparecías! ¡tu madre solo nos dio excusas! - Rosa estaba hablando mucho y demasiado rápido-.

-Ya Rosa, lo siento, pero quería estar sola-.

\- ¿Me perdí de algo? -dijo el gamer, yo solo miré a Alex-.

-Está bien, vamos hermano dejémoslos hablar- dijo el peliazul-.

\- ¡Pero es que no entiendo nada!

-Da igual Armin vámonos, hablamos después Javi, no te escaparas de mi esta vez.

-¿Esta vez?- dije yo-.

-Te fue a ver el finde pero como dijo Rosalya, solo obtuve excusas.

-¿Fuiste y no me invitaste?- dijo Armin-.

-¡Pero si a ti ni siquiera te gusta salir! Como sea Armin vámonos- dicho esto Alex pesco a su hermano del brazo y se fueron-.

-Chicos, perdónenme, enserio, no quería ver a nadie y no tenía ánimo de nada.

-No te preocupes Javi, se entiende- me dijo Lys-.

-Gracias Lys… Rosa, no te molestes conmigo ¿sí? Perdóname…

-Tengo que pensarlo- decía está muy seria-.

-¿Me perdonarías si hacemos unas compras en el centro comercial?- le dije poniendo mis manitas como rogándole-.

-mmmmm…. De acuerdo- dijo esta feliz, fue un repentino cambio de humor-.

-¡Bien!... oigan…. No han visto a….

-¿A Castiel?- dijo el peliplata, yo asentí con mi cabeza- No, creo que no vino.

-Ah,¿ y has hablado con él?

-Para nada, lo llame y no me respondía mis llamadas, no lo he visto, debe estar enojado conmigo.

-¿Por qué lo dices Lysandrito?

-No debí estar tan cerca de Javi, de cierta forma se veía comprometedor.

-Pero y eso que Lys, somos amigos, solo estábamos bailando… aparte porque se tendría que molestar por eso.

-Bueno… eso no me corresponde a mi decirlo.

-No te entiendo Lys.

-Creo que es mejor así - " _es más despistada que yo"- ._

-Bueno… de cierta forma es bueno que no haya venido, no tenía ganas de verlo.

-Algún día tendrás que afrontarlo amiga.

-Lo sé, pero no seré yo quien le hable, además… le dije que no me hablara nunca más.

-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú en ese instante- me dijo Rosa-.

-Pero esperemos que de su parte se acerque a ti a pedirte las debidas disculpas, no estoy diciendo que sean amigos o través, pero yo creo que sería lo adecuado- dijo Lys-.

-En eso tienes razón Lysandrito.

-Si, pero, no quiero hablarle ni verle, yo creo que no se acercara a mí de todas formas.

-Uno nunca sabe linda, aunque en estos momentos solo quiero matarlo por lo que te dijo, no podrás evitarle por siempre- me dijo la peliplata-.}

-Rosa tiene razón.

-Lo se chicos, pero no quiero pensar más en el… mejor planeemos la salida al centro comercial.

-Está bien, no hablemos de Castiel y pensemos en nuestra salida, yo creo que deberíamos hacerla hoy ¿Qué te parece?

-Puede ser, estuve dos días encerrada, lo mejor sería tomar aire y relajarme.

-¡Perfecto! Lysandrito ¿vienes?

-Bueno yo…

-Porfa Lys acompáñanos, también quiero que estés conmigo.

-De acuerdo, lo hago solo para hacerte feliz.

-Eres el mejor ¿ lo sabias?

-Por supuesto- me dedico una sonrisa, trate de hacer la mejor de las mías-.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre y nos fuimos a clase, nos tocaba historia, que mal. Con Lysandro nos fuimos a sentar a nuestros respectivos puestos, Rosa se sentó detrás de nosotros aprovechando la ausencia de Castiel y la siguió Alexy que dejo solo a su hermano, pero este ni se inmuto porque estaba pegado en la consola, como siempre. Farres aún no llegaba y yo me fui a mi mundo en mi cabeza, estaba triste, solo tenia en mente a una persona en particular hasta que una mano me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Javi, ¿Estas bien?-era Lysandro que mantenía su mano apretando suavemente la mía, al parecer me venían hablando un buen rato.

-S-si Lys , lo siento, ¿ que decían?

-De la salida de hoy nena, Alexy también vendrá con nosotros.

-¿Enserio? Pues mientras más mejor- dije yo-.

-Apenas salgamos del insti nos vamos al centro comercial- dijo feliz Rosa-.

-Okey…

No pudimos seguir hablando ya que el profesor había entrado a clase, se veía agitado, debió correr para llegar hasta acá, se disculpó por su tardanza, pero lo peor fue que nos dio una prueba sorpresa, porque de todos los días disponibles tenía que elegir este, ¡trágame tierra! Se dio inicio al examen y no saben cuánto me costó concentrarme, era sobre la segunda guerra mundial, ¡diablos!, a penas duras pude realizar esta "cosa" … con tal de tener una nota superior al 4.0 me sentiría relajada. El resto de las clases fueron igual, cero concentración, hasta lysandro prestaba atención y yo no, de vez en cuando me mandaba un codazo para que yo " volviera a la realidad" como me decía él.

Al salir de la última clase nos encontraríamos en el patio para después irnos de compras.

-Porque Alexy se demora tanto- reclamaba Rosalya-.

-Quizá porque busca a Armin- dije-.

-Pero ya es mucho… oh ahí viene… y solo más encima.

-¿Y Armin?- le pregunte a Alexy-.

-No vendrá con nosotros, dijo que quería terminar de jugar un juego y que esta vez no contáramos con el-.

-¿Quería verme el finde pero ahora no quiere salir? Quien lo entiende.

-Es que mi hermano es muy extraño, pero así lo quiero.

-Osea que te esperamos por nada- rechinaba Rosa-.

-Calma Rosa, ya está aquí- decía relajado Lys-

-Entonces no esperemos más y vámonos-.( para que sepan los chicos salen tipo 3:30 todos los días, excepto el viernes que salen temprano)

Asentimos y nos dirigimos a la parada que está al lado del instituto, la micro no tardó en llegar y subimos los 4, nos dirigimos a la parte de atrás, pero no estaba disponible los últimos asientos ya que otros chicos los estaban ocupando, no nos quedó de otra que sentarnos solo de dos, yo me senté con Lys y Rosa con Alex. Miraba por la ventana, pero mi mente estaba en otro sitio, mi amigo trataba de sacarme de ese lugar y hablarme, creo que tengo que estar más concentrada en lo que me está rodeando y no pensando en Castiel como una tonta ya que yo planee esto no puedo no estar prestando atención a mis amigos, que hacían de todo para animarme.

Llegamos a nuestro destino y nos bajamos para entrar al centro comercial (en mi país se dice Mall), apenas nos adentramos Rosa nos guio hasta una tienda de ropa, dijo que yo traía un look espantoso y que necesitaba sacarme de estos harapos… gracias amiga adoro tu sinceridad… los chicos se aguantaron una risa hasta que yo les mande una mirada matadora y se pusieron serios otra vez, me eligió un conjunto, era un vestido muy sencillo pero muy lindo, no suelo usar vestidos pero quería compensar a mi amiga por ignorarla todo el finde.

-Rosa no creo que se me vea muy bien- decía yo dentro del camarín-

-No lo sabremos hasta que salgas nena, yo quiero verte y los chicos igual ¿verdad muchachos?

\- ¡Yo sí! - decía Alex

-S-si- dijo tímido Lys, no creo que este muy acostumbrado a ir de compras, a pesar de que su hermano tenga una tienda de ropa, la que últimamente ha permanecido cerrada por la ausencia de este-.

-Está bien… Salí del camarín y Rosa no paraba de alagarme, diciéndome que me veía muy tierna y linda… Alex y Lys dijeron lo mismo que mi amiga asique finalmente cedi y termine por comprarlo, me lo llevaría puesto para no quemar los ojos de Rosa con mis otros harapos. Rosa se compró igualmente un vestido y Alex quería unos cascos nuevos, Lys solo nos veía. Después de nuestras compras nos sentamos para pedir un café y algunas donas, Rosa y Alex los fueron a pedir mientras Lysandro se quedó conmigo.

-Sabes Lys…

-Dime.

-Tengo miedo de que las cosas entre Castiel y yo no se arreglen… a pesar de que me haya tratado mal no me gustaría que dejásemos de hablar, aunque yo le dije que no me dirigiera más la palabra- no puedo ser más masoquista-.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Javi, yo sé que en algún momento él se acercara a ti para arreglar las cosas.

-¿ Y si no lo hace? Yo no me acercare a el-.

-Créeme, lo hará, y tienes razón en no acercarte tu primero, el cometió un error y es el quien debe arreglarlo-en ese momento el tomo mi mano- pero si las cosas no salen bien, tu sabes que yo no te dejare sola, estaré contigo en cualquier momento.

-Lys… pero él es tu mejor amigo…

-Sí, pero tú y yo tenemos una especie de conexión especial, y tú lo sabes, desde que te conocí tuve un sentimiento extraño en mi pecho, no podía explicarme el porqué, pero ahora lo puedo entender.

-Sabes Lys, cuando llegué aquí yo también sentí lo mismo, tenía una especie de sentimiento extraño… será que por ser diferentes de cierta forma pudimos conectarnos… y si es así quizás nosotros no somos los únicos y de esta forma podremos saberlo… aunque si sería difícil.

-Eso es verdad…

-suspiro-No sé porque no pude enamorarme de ti Lys…-¿ lo dije en voz alta?-

-el sonrió- si, lo dije en voz alta- eso es porque el corazón no elige de quien enamorarse, solo pasa- me dijo acariciándome la mejilla, mi cara se entristeció- hey, no pongas esa cara… que te parece si practicamos hoy-.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, vamos a mi casa, Leigh llega mañana asique no habrá problema.

-De acuerdo- le dije con una sonrisa- hay que tratar de hacerla piola osino…

-Hey, ¿que tanto cuchichean? - era Rosa, ya habían vuelto con las cosas-.

-Nada Rosa- le dije rápidamente-

-Porque sigues ocultándome cosas-.

-Rosa, no te oculto nada, hablábamos de Castiel.

-¿Segura?

-Muy segura.

-Okey, ten tu café con las donitas-.

-Gracias.

-Ten Lysandro tu café – Alexy se las entrego-.

-Gracias Alexy- en ese momento Rosalya se iba a sentar junto a mí, pero Alexy rápidamente le quito el lugar-.

-¡OYEE!- le grito esta-.

-Lo siento Rosa, pero ustedes la tienen todo el tiempo- dijo este abrazándome como un bebe a su peluche- además estoy viendo que me está cambiando por Lysandro- le saco la lengua a este, hay veces que es muy inmaduro pero adorable, la peliplata se resignó y se sentó al lado de este-.

-Alex no cambio a nadie, ustedes tres son mis mejores amigos.

-Si pero siempre estás muy cercana de Lysandro y me dan celos- me dijo este-.

-jaja Dios Alex.

Nos quedamos conversando un ratito más, eran cerca de las 6 y decidimos que era hora de irnos, esperamos en la parada de autobús y en unos minutos llego, esta vez si nos pudimos sentar los cuatro juntos, realmente necesitaba una salida de aquellas, pude despejarme un poco. Cuando bajamos Lys le dijo a los chicos que no se preocuparan que él me dejaría en mi casa, una pequeña mentirilla, pero ellos solo asintieron. Nos fuimos hacia las tiendas y llegamos a la casa de Lys, entramos y este me dijo que practicáramos en el cuarto en el que el y Castiel ensayan, me trae recuerdos, porque diablos todo me recuerda al pelirrojo… al entrar Lysandro despejo un poco el lugar y yo deje la bolsa donde se encontraba mi ropa a un lado en el suelo.

-Está bien, podemos empezar- dijo el-.

-Entonces… que es lo que haremos

-Tu mantente de pie en donde estas.

-Okeyy…- salió de la habitación y no tardo casi nada en llegar nuevamente, traía unas pelotas de plástico- que piensas hacer con eso…

-Te las tirare y tú debes pararlas.

-¿Eso? ¿Tan fácil?

-Hay que empezar de apoco

-¿Acaso te da miedo que te bote otra vez?

-Porque lo dices

-Como esa vez en el bosque… por algo quieres que empecemos de apoco

-B-bueno quizás si sea una de las razones, además no estás muy estable emocionalmente como para que me eleves a mí, lo más probable es que me hagas revolotear por toda la habitación.

-De acuerdo Lys empezaremos de apoco- le dije con ambas manos en la cintura y una ceja alzada-

-Bien ¿preparada?

-Claro- se puso en la otra esquina del cuarto-.

-Aquí vamos- lanzo una pelotita hacia mí, la detuve a solo unos centímetros de mi cara- mantenla así, no la bajes- yo asentí, al decirme eso volvió a tirar otra pelota rápidamente la detuve quedando detrás de la primera pelota, luego tiro otra, ya empezaba a ponerme nerviosa- tranquilízate, no es tan difícil.

-P-pues si para mi Lys, no suelo elevar más de una cosa a la vez- decía mientras trataba de que las tres pelotas se mantuvieran en el aire-.

-Yo sé que puedes, cuando tus poderes se salen de control eres capaz de mover toda una habitación Javi, necesitas pasar eso cuando estés tranquila, vamos ahí va otra.

-¿¡Que!?- sin pensarlo demasiado volvió a lanzar otra, pude pararla pero casi se me caen las demás, creo que le parecía muy divertido a Lysandro porque la sonrisa de su cara no se le borraba en ningún momento- bien esta es la última, concéntrate- no estaba tan preparada para esa última, pues al momento en que llego hasta mí me sorprendí un poco, lo que hizo que todas las pelotas salieran disparadas en dirección a Lys, el ni siquiera se movió puesto a que no se esperaba esto, solo atino a levantar las manos y mandar las pelotas a otra dirección..

-¡Lo siento Lys!

-Descuida, pero tengo suerte de tener poderes también, esas pelotas venían a una velocidad brutal.

-¡Vez que no puedo! – dije frustrada sentándome en el suelo- soy un desastre.

-Hey- se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado- no te frustres, solo tienes que concentrarte más, no debes preocuparte.

-Pero es que se me hace tan difícil Lys, para ti parece ser muy sencillo todo esto.

-Pero no siempre fue así, tuve que meditar mucho para poder lograrlo sabes…

-¿Enserio?

-Si, de hecho, igual hay veces que me cuesta un poco.

-Aunque siento que soy un caso perdido para esto, tratare de esforzarme lo que más pueda, quiero poder controlarme y saber ocupar muy bien mis poderes.

-Así se habla, además, no estás sola, ahora estamos juntos en esto.

-Tienes razón Lys, gracias, eres el mejor amigo que yo puedo tener… pero no le digas a Alex si?

-Jaja no te preocupes, otro secreto más en nuestra colección- ambos reimos-.

-¡Lys ya llegué!

-¿Leigh?- dijo Lys confundido-

-¿Oye estas aquí?….oh Hola- me dijo mirándome-.

-H-hola- le dije parándome rápidamente- gusto en verte otra vez Leigh.

-Lo mismo digo, pensé que estarías con Castiel hermano.

-Y yo pensé que llegabas mañana.

-Si pero hoy temprano termine todo lo que tenía que hacer, por fin podre abrir la tienda de nuevo, ya no más viajes durante un tiempo.

-Rosa estará muy feliz- dije yo-.

-Si, no he pasado mucho tiempo con ella últimamente, yo igual estaré muy contento.

-Que bien… Lys me iré a mi casa.

-No te vayas aun- dijo Leigh- antes de llegar acá ordene sushi y una pizza familiar, pensando que estaría el amigo de Lysandro, llegaran en cualquier momento, quédate a comer con nosotros- me dijo con una sonrisa-

\- Oh n-no enserio, no quiero ser una molestia.

-No lo eres, quédate- me dijo mi amigo albino-

-Bueno pues… de acuerdo.

-Perfecto, le diré a Rosa si quiere venir.

-¡No!- dijimos al mismo tiempo con Lys-

-¿Cómo?

-No le digas a Rosalya, no sabe que Javi está aquí y nos hará preguntas…

-¿Acaso ustedes ocultan algo?- nos quedamos mirando con Lys-.

-Por supuesto que no hermano, pero no le digas nada porfavor.

-…No entiendo que es lo que sucede aquí, pero está bien, no le diré nada, y tampoco le diré que tu amiga estuvo aquí.

-Gracias Leigh- le dije- le mandare un mensaje a mi mama para avisarle.

Le hable a mi madre y ella dijo que no hay problema, pero que no llegara tan tarde. El encargo que hizo Leigh no tardó en llegar, ayude a poner la mesa y nos pusimos a comer. Yo trataba de sacar cualquier tema de conversación, ya que Leigh es un muchacho poco hablador por lo que pude notar, Lys me seguía la corriente y terminábamos por hablar puras tonteras, el otro chico solo se reía de nuestra conversa. Cuando terminamos le agradecí por haberme invitado, ya eran como las nueve y era hora de irme a casa, le dije a Lys que no se preocupara que podía irme sola, el asintió, recogi mis cosas y me despedí de ambos. No tarde mucho en llegar a mi casa, mi madre me recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola querida, como estuvo tu día.

-Estuvo bien mama

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Bueno fui de compras con Alex, Rosa y Lys y después fui a la casa de este último.

-¿Enserio? ¿ La pasaste bien? Veo que te compraste un vestido.

-Si ma,Rosa me lo eligió, necesitaba salir y despejarme, después de este pésimo finde una salida con amigos era lo mejor que podría haber.

-Ah, y este chico … Castiel ¿ no estuvo con ustedes?

-Bueno… el no quiso ir- excusa-.

-Ams, pero me alegro que pases tiempo con tus amigos, no te dije pero en el fin de semana vinieron a verte.

-Lo se, ellos me lo dijeron.

-Les invente una excusa como tu dijiste cariño.

-Si no hay problema con eso… me iré a mi cuarto, quiero bañarme y acostarme mama.

-Está bien linda, te quiero y buenas noches.

-Yo igual a tu mama, adiós.

Fui al baño para bañarme y relajarme bajo el agua, cuando termine me seque mi cabello y me puse mi pijama, dispuesta a dormir.

La semana paso rápido, salía con los chicos después de ir a la escuela y divertirnos, incluso arrastrábamos a Armin para que dejara un lado su consola, aunque durante estos días Castiel no hizo presencia, Lysandro me dijo que pudo comunicarse con el y que estaba bien, pero no me dio más detalles. La semana siguiente empezamos el martes, porque el lunes era feriado, me desperté algo tarde ya que a mi mama no le sonó su despertador, me vestí lo más rápido que pude comí algo poco y partí al instituto, y lo peor de todo es que nos tocaba con la señorita Delanay, que no tiene piedad por ningún alumno que llega tarde. Llegue al insti y cuando iba por el pasillo Rosa me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que me apurara que aun Delanay no llegaba, empecé a correr mientras al mismo tiempo le contestaba a mi amiga, no debí despegar mi mirada de enfrente porque choque con alguien que al parecer también se dirigía a la clase de ciencias, rogaba por que no fuera la profesora.

-Oh perdón yo…- mire a la persona con quien me había topado y mis palabras se fueron apagando-.

…...oooooo…...

 **Eso es todo por hoy espero que les guste, dejen su review si es asi y si no tambien :3 jeje**

 **Mii aleacim: jajaja tenemos algo en común xd siempre reviso el cel esperando alguna notificación de un fic y pues no hay nada de nada u.u saludos y no dejes de leerme**

 **Sami-Kun: Pues si Castiel es un idiota pero no puedo evitar amarlo igual *-* y Lysandro … el merece de todo jeje a quien no le encanta ese hermoso caballero :3 Saludos nena y nos seguimos leyendo.**

 **Ines: Denada y espero que no dejes de leerme :3 Saludos y que bueno que te guste mi historia.**


	9. Chapter 9

Entonces lo vi, parado enfrente de mí y con una mirada fría que a la vez mostraba indiferencia, mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido en cuestión involuntaria y de segundos. El olía a cigarrillo con una mezcla de perfume, unas ganas me invadieron de tirarme a sus brazos porque parte de mi lo extrañaba como nunca, pero por otra parte aun sentía enojo y algo de dolor por aquellas palabras que ninguna chica quisiera escuchar de la persona que una está enamorada…

-Deberías tener más cuidado para la próxima- su voz me saco de mis pensamientos, no demostraba emoción ninguna en su tono, yo solo lo quede mirando y decidí seguir con mi camino, no tenía ganas aun de hablar con él y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, pero me detuvo afirmando mi brazo.

-Que Castiel- le dije lo más seria posible-.

-Necesitamos hablar- me dijo sin mirarme a la cara-.

\- ¿Hablar?

-Si, andando.

\- ¿Qué? no, hay que ir a clases, hablaremos más tarde- el asintió de mala gana-.

Ambos subimos las escaleras y nos dirigimos al aula de ciencias, abrí la puerta y busqué a Rosalya con la mirada hasta que la encontré, puso una cara de relajación y alegría cuando me vio, pero cambio su expresión cuando vio que el pelirrojo venía a un lado mío, fui rápidamente a sentarme porque sentía que todos me estaban mirando, Castiel se fue a sentar con Lysandro.

-¿Por qué venias con Castiel?- me pregunto Rosa-.

-Descuida, solo me lo encontré cerca de la escalera.

\- ¿Y te dijo algo? - yo negué con mi cabeza, no quería decirle que después hablaríamos-.

-Está bien… ¿si iras al karaoke con nosotros verdad?

-Por supuesto que si amiga porque lo dudas-ella me sonrió, la cosa es que el día de ayer Rosa nos incluyó a Lysandro, Kentin, Alexy, Armin y a mí a un grupo de wsp, y si, sin el malhumorado pelirrojo, y bueno nos dijo que un nuevo local de karaoke había abierto la semana pasada y que sería genial ir el día de hoy para pasar el rato y divertirnos, ninguno se negó y acordamos reunirnos en el patio después de clases.

La maestra Delanay no tardó en llegar, pues entro unos minutos después de nosotros. Todos nos pusimos nuestras respectivas batas de laboratorio y lentes porque así lo había ordenado ella, hoy tendríamos que hacer un experimento, algunos mostraban caras de preocupación ya que me contaron que el año pasado Armin y Amber hisieron una explosión en la sala por estar peleando y mezclando las cosas todo al lote, pero esta vez tendríamos como misión destilar vino. Delanay anoto las instrucciones en la pizarra y nos dio 60 minutos para realizarlo, todos los materiales necesarios se encontraban bajo nuestros pupitres, que no se cómo llegaron allí y pagarlos ellos mismos.

Todos empezamos a hacer lo nuestro, mi mirada de vez en cuando chocaba con la de Castiel y mi amiga se daba cuenta de eso.

-¡Concentrate Javi! Debemos tener buena nota en esto enserio.

-S-si Rosa lo siento.

Paso la hora y esta vez nadie hizo explotar nada, con mi amiga hicimos lo mejor que pudimos y en un papel escribimos nuestros nombres y los pegamos en el frasco en el cual se encontraba el supuesto vino destilado, la maestra tomo los frascos y los dejo en un estante, para después revisarlos uno a uno. Solo espero que lo hayamos hecho bien.

Durante el receso Castiel ni se nos acercó, de hecho, aunque Lysandro estaba con nosotros él se quedó bajo la sombra del árbol y en la soledad, note como Alexy y Rosa lo fulminaban un poco con la mirada. Tocaron el timbre y nos fuimos a clases de inglés con el señor Louis, eran dos horas y no a muchos les gustaba idioma. Tuvimos la hora de almuerzo y esta vez Lys nos dijo que iría con Castiel para que no estuviera tan solo, nosotros asentimos. La ultima hora nos tocaba con el señor Farres, que peor que tener al pelirrojo detrás mío, estuve tensa toda la clase, sentía la mirada del chico encima mío todo el tiempo, cuando sonó el timbre indicando el termino de nuestra jornada escolar me puse más nerviosa que nunca, tanto que la mesa empezó a tiritar, Lysandro se percató de esto.

-¿Te pasa algo?- me dijo-.

-N-no Lys tranquilo.

-Relajate, estas moviendo la mesa, respira hondo antes de que la hagas volar- me lo dijo en el oído- le hice caso y respiré hondo y la mesa se quedó quieta, pero mis nervios seguían presentes.

-Oye Lys, dile a los chicos que me esperen, tengo que hacer algo antes de irme- sentía como Castiel me seguía mirando aun sentando en su silla-.

-De acuerdo, te esperaremos- me dijo con una sonrisa, vi como se dirigía a los demás muchachos y todos me miraron, yo hacía como que ordenaba mis cosas, todos en la sala se fueron excepto por Castiel y el señor Farres-.

\- ¿Se quedarán aquí? – dijo este-.

-Si profesor- conteste yo-.

-Oh, está bien, no olviden cerrar la puerta cuando salgan.

-De acuerdo- dicho esto el profesor se fue, Castiel se paró de su silla y se apoyó en el banco de atrás-.

-Bien Castiel, que tienes que decirme.

\- ¿Enserio? - me dijo el-.

-Pues sí, dímelo rápido.

-Creo que es obvio lo que vengo tengo que decirte.

-Entonces solo dilo.

-Yo…. Mira yo….. ¡Rayos!

-¡Como es posible que te cueste tanto Castiel!

-¡Porque no estoy acostumbrado a esto niña!

\- ¡Que! ¡Dios Castiel!

\- ¡Perdón si! ¡me equivoqué con lo que te dije, nunca debí decírtelo!

-¡¿Es enserio?! ¡Obviamente no desviste decirlo, eso no deberías decírselo a una mujer!

\- ¡Pero estaba molesto!

\- ¡Esa no es razón! ¡no sabes lo mal que me hiciste sentir! ¡Llore como nunca por culpa tuya!

\- ¡Ya te dije que lo sentía! - dijo este botando sus cosas de la mesa-.

\- ¡No es suficiente!

\- ¡Que mal agradecida eres! ¡nunca le pido perdón a nadie niña!

\- ¡¿Qué!? ¡¿mal agradecida?!

…...ooooo…...

Los muchachos se encontraban en el patio aun esperando a su amiga.

-¿Se está demorando mucho no creen? - dijo Kentin-.

-¿No te dijo que es lo que iba a hacer Lysandrito?

-La verdad es que no, chicos no se molesten pero le dije a Castiel que podía acompañarnos

-¡¿Qué?!- chillo Rosalya-.

-Lo siento, pero no tenemos por qué apartarlo, pero en todo caso no tengo idea en donde este.

-¡Acaso estás loco Lys!

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema en que nos acompañe? - decía confundido Armin-.

-No importa hermano, mejor iré a buscar a Javi- todos asintieron- aún debe estar en el aula quizás.

…...ooooo…...

\- ¡Como puedes decir que soy mal agradecida Castiel!

\- ¡No aceptas mis disculpas, que te crees!

-¡¿Que me creo?¡ ¡Dios Castiel eres un idiota! ¡No sé cómo puedo estar enamorada de ti!...- " _no…no no no no ¡no!¡ ¿Realmente dije eso en voz alta? No me lo puedo creer…"-._

\- ¡Es que tú! - en ese momento reacciono a lo que dije- espera… ¿Qué dijiste? - su cara cambio completamente, sentí como la mía se iba poniendo roja a cada instante, lo único que quería era escapar y yo solo balbuceaba-.

-Y-yo… yo…

-¡Javi estas a…. ¿interrumpo algo? - era Alexy, tenía una cara de confusión en su rostro al verme con Castiel y al ver la mía completamente roja-.

-La verdad es que….- El pelirrojo no termino de hablar pues yo lo interrumpí-.

-¡No! Descuida ya podemos irnos- dije completamente atontada-.

-¡Entonces vámonos! Todos te estamos esperando… Lysandro dijo que te invito, ¿vas a venir?- le dijo a Castiel con una cara completamente seria, yo solo pensaba en que dijera que no, después de lo que acababa de confesar repentinamente sin dudas no podía verlo a la cara por la vergüenza-.

-Al principio no quería … pero ahora definitivamente los acompañare- dijo con una cara maliciosa, yo solo quería que me tragara la tierra-.

-Que esperamos entonces, vamos- dijo Alexy, yo Salí veloz de la sala pues no podía creer que se lo haya dicho a Castiel, más atrás venían ambos muchachos.

\- ¡Por fin! Pensé que te demorarías una eternidad- dijo la albina-.

-No exageres Rosa- le dije

-¿Y Alexy? – pregunto Kentin-.

-Ahí viene… con Castiel

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Rosa- ¿y porque viene con Castiel?

-Es que cuando Alexy me fue a buscar justo salio del sótano- invente algo nerviosa-.

-Ya estamos todos- dijo el peliazul recién llegando con Castiel, vi que Lysandro iba a decir algo, pero yo rápidamente fui a su lado y entrelacé mi brazo al suyo moviéndolo brusca y torpemente-.

-¡Ya que esperan todos! ¡Partamos! - dije yo y mi amigo albino me miraba con confusión-.

Todos nos dirigimos a la salida para esperar el autobús en la parada que se encontraba justo al lado del instituto, vi una figura que se me hacía muy familiar a una distancia de nosotros.

\- ¡Lys mira allá es ese hombre!- le susurre a mi amigo-

\- ¿De qué hablas? ahí no hay nada- volví a mirar y el definitivamente ya no estaba, creo que me estaba volviendo loca con todo esto-.

Nos pusimos a esperar en la parada a alguna micro.

-Oye, no es justo- decía Alexy-.

-Que cosa Alex- le dijo Rosa-.

-¡Definitivamente Lysandro nos robó a nuestra pequeña! -decía celoso-.

-Creo que eso ya es de hace tiempo Alexy- decía Rosa-.

-Chicos no se pongan celosos, para mi todos son mis amigos de igual manera.

-Pero Lysandro es más especial al parecer- dijo esta vez Kentin-.

-Oh Kentin ¿tu también estas celosito? - le dije divertida-.

-N-no es eso- dijo mi amigo apartando la mirada de mí, yo sonreí divertida y Lys parecía algo incómodo por las reacciones de mis amigos, Armin solo jugaba con la consola y mi mirada fue a parar en Castiel, el solo nos miraba en silencio y yo volví a mirar al frente un tanto avergonzada y sin creer aun en lo que le dije-.

Unos minutos después una micro llego y nos subimos, con Lys fuimos los primeros en subir y yo lo dirigí hacia los asientos de atrás y nos sentamos, eran de a cuatro asiqué también se sentaron Rosa y Alexy, Armin se sento con Kentin en unos asientos más adelante y Castiel se sentó solo.

El trayecto no fue muy largo, al cabo de 15 minutos ya estábamos en nuestro destino y todos nos bajamos. El local se veía grande y tenía un letrero que decía "Karaoke", yo me aferre nuevamente al brazo de Lysandro, no quería estar sola ni que Castiel se aprovechara de eso, pues no quería confrontarlo, me fije en el y tenía una cara de molesto pero el siguió caminando para adentro junto con los demás, con Lysandro nos manteníamos más atrás ya que él había des apresurado el paso.

\- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? - me dijo el-.

-Lys… dije algo que no debí decir- dije mientras ya nos encontrábamos dentro del local-.

\- ¿De qué hablas Javi?

-De ahí te digo- no le dije aun pues ya estábamos reunidos con el grupo, mientras esperábamos que alguien apareciera a atendernos, y de repente una voz conocida me dijo a mis espaldas y en mi odio…

\- ¿Desea la dama un cigarrillo? - me voltee rápidamente zafándome del agarre hacia mi amigo-.

\- ¡Viktor! - dije yo muy fuerte y todos voltearon a ver-.

-Hola muchachita, hola Lysandro.

-¡Hola! Por favor dime que Dakota no se encuentra aquí

-Tranquila, estoy solo yo, trabajare en este lugar.

-Y en caso de que venga nosotros estaremos para protegerte- ese era Alexy que al igual que los otros se habían acercado a nosotros.

-Hola muchachos- dijo el azabache y todos les respondieron menos Castiel que solo bufo.

\- ¿Asique estarás trabajando aquí? - dijo Rosalya-

-Si, y si necesitan algo no duden en preguntarme- dijo mientras me miraba con una sonrisa-.

-Nos gustaría ir a una mesa- dije yo-.

-Entonces síganme- dicho esto se adentró más al local y todos le seguimos, abrió una puerta en donde se encontraban varias mesas y ya había gente en el lugar, obviamente eran jóvenes, nos condujo a una mesa grande en una esquina en la cual había un sillón redondo (la mesa era redonda).

-Muchas gracias Viktor- dije con una sonrisa, miré al pelirrojo inconscientemente y este me estaba fulminando con la mirada.

-Pues disfruten su estancia chicos, más allá está el bar en donde pueden pedir cosas para beber o comer, las encargan y dicen que, si se las pueden llevar a la mesa 9, que es esta.

Se fue y todos nos dispusimos a sentarnos, me senté en la esquina del sillón junto a Lysandro, me di cuenta de que Castiel se iba a sentar al otro lado mío, pero como un ninja Alexy apareció junto a mi seguido de Rosalya, agradecí por eso para mis adentros, y el muchacho puso una cara de desagrado, no le quedo de otra que sentarse junto a Rosa, que después de este le siguió Armin y por ultimo Kentin.

-Bien, si vamos a querer algo de beber o comer Lysandrito o Kentin tendrán que pararse para hacer el pedido, pues nosotros estamos "encerrados" en este círculo.

-No queda de otra, ¿quieren algo?- dijo Lysandro, todos pedimos bebidas y si podría preguntar si había papas fritas (sho las amo jeje) el asintió y en unos minutos estuvo de vuelta y dijo que pidió una porción gigante de papas y todos celebramos por eso. El lugar era espacioso y tenía un escenario con una tele en donde aparecía la letra de las canciones, estaban unos jóvenes arriba de este esperando a que instalaran las cosas y cantar alguna canción, mientras pusieron música motivadora a un volumen moderado.

Todos nos manteníamos conversando, incluso Castiel hablaba y Rosa y Alex no le hacían la ley del hielo, en poco tiempo nos trajeron nuestro pedido, Lysandro aprovecho que todos estaban distraídos conversando proseguir con nuestra conversa anterior.

-Ahora si, puedes decirme ¿que te sucede? - me dijo en el oído, me gire un poco en mi asiento para hablarle -.

-Dios Lys, no tienes idea- el pego su cara a la mía para que sus labios quedaran cerca de mi oído ( así se mantendrán conversando) y los míos al suyo.

-En realidad no, estas muy extraña.

-Bueno… pues no nos encontramos con Castiel, yo estaba hablando con él en el aula.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿pudieron arreglarse?

-Calma… la cosa es que…. Nos pusimos a discutir y… sin querer le solté todo…

\- ¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Yo…le dije que estaba enamorada de el…

-…- no dijo nada, solo se separó un poco de mi para que nuestros rostros quedaran de frente y a escasos centímetros, en ese momento su cara estaba aguantando una risa-.

-Hey no te rías, no sabes la vergüenza que me dio- estábamos susurrando-

-Es que no puedo creerlo, enserio y ¿el que te dijo?

-Que qué había dicho, y justo en ese momento llego Alexy, asique aproveche para salir lo más rápido posible del aula.

-No pued….

\- ¡Oigan! Estamos en grupo, no se anden secreteando- dijo molesto el pelirrojo, en ese momento Rosa y Alex le dieron la razón, yo iba a reclamar, pero los muchachos que estaban en el escenario empezaron a hablar por el micrófono y mi atención se fue a ellos.

-No seremos los mejores cantantes, pero haremos lo que podemos- dijo uno de ellos- Que empiece la música- en ese momento la tele se encendió y empezó la canción, no podía creerlo, enserio, de todas las canciones en el mundo porque tenía que ser esa… la estuve escuchando todo el fin de semana que llore por Castiel…

De Carlos Baute ft Alexis y fido: Amor y dolor- si no la han escuchado se las recomiendo, a mí me encanta-

"Viviré _de amor y dolor oh oh oh oh oh ohh_

 _Viviré de amor y dolo oh oh oh oh oh ohh…_

 _Intente mil veces olvidarte_

 _Pero me das razones para pensar en ti_

 _Y yo no juego así_

 _Yo nunca he pedido enamorarme_

 _Es que lo que siento no depende de mí..._

 _Y yo te culpo a ti_

La canción era muy conocida ya que todos empezaron a cantarla, incluyendo a Alex y Rosa

 _Nunca había sufrido por amor,_

 _Y amor es lo que más me duele_

 _Yo nunca te di mi corazón,_

 _Lo robas porque te entretiene_

 _Ella siempre tiene la razón, incluso cuando no la tiene_

 _Busco una abogada a mi favor, que cobre lo que ella me debe_

 _Ponte en mi lugar, tú tienes la cura al dolor..._

 _Déjame volar, suéltame las alas amor_

 _No voy a llorar, y aunque me hagan falta tus besos, aunque se me rompan los huesos no me llames más por favor_

 _Viviré de amor y dolor oh oh oh oh oh oh (x2)"_

No podía creerlo, quería que me tragara la tierra, recordé todo lo de esa noche, todo lo que sufrí, sentía que me hundía en el sillón, pero en cambio todos se encontraban felices cantándola, Alexy y Rosalya estaban como locos, mientras que Kentin y Armin se reían de estos dos, Lysandro bebía y Castiel movía su cabeza al son de la canción.

Por fin la canción termino y todos aplaudían, la verdad es que no lo habían hecho nada mal, yo aplaudía porque mi tortura había terminado. Las luces se apagaron y varias lucecitas empezaron a moverse, de pronto una de ellas se posó en mí, una voz que no sé de dónde venía dijo que era la elegida para cantar la próxima canción… mátenme enserio, porque a mí.

-¡Anda nena, ve canta!- me decía Rosa

-Estas loca, no me parare allá a cantar

-No seas asi, vinimos a divertirnos- dijo Alexy- me dije que todos los que estaban presentes empezaron a decir : Que suba, que suba… todo el tiempo, inclusos mis amigos empezaron con esa, el pelirrojo solo me veía con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras que Lysandro se paró para que yo pudiera levantarme… no me quedo de otra, me levante y me fui camino al escenario. Mientras caminaba varios chicos me silbaban, eso empeoraba mi nerviosismo, uno de estos gritó linda, yo me voltee para ver a mis amigos y todos se estaban riendo, a excepción de Castiel, que estaba más serio que nunca.

Me subí en la tarima y un joven me paso un micrófono, un joven conocido pues era nada más que Viktor que me miraba con una sonrisa, el televisor se encendió y mostro la canción que se supone iba a cantar… y tenía que ser una broma… ¿acaso hoy era día de canciones que tienen que ver cómo te sientes?

ALT Caleidoscopio… la canción empezó junto con la letra y yo empecé a cantar:

" _Letras caen sin parar en un duelo_

 _Por captar tu atención mi cielo_

 _Hoy te tengo y mañana ya no ohh_

 _Un perfil que me crea un sueño_

 _Sin pensarlo probe tus besos, derrumbando así nuestro amor…_

 _Juegos con temor desilusión_

 _Rojo de dolor mi corazón_

 _Da vueltas sin parar, nuestra situación un caleidoscopio_

 _Deja verlo girar, verlo girar, verlo girar ahh_

Vi que todos los presentes movían sus cabezas y aplaudían al son de la música, incluso mis amigos, pero vi que Castiel estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba su vaso.

 _Eres un espiral sin principio y fin un caleidoscopio_

 _Quita la máscara, quítala ya quítala ya yahh…_

 _No mencionas un solo te quiero_

 _Pero actúas sin un desprecio_

 _Sabes bien que queremos tu y yo_

 _Dicen que por amor se da todo_

 _A este paso no me lo creo_

 _Confidencia me juegas amor_

 _Eres perversión una ilusión_

 _Rojo de dolor mi corazón…_

Seguía cantando, hasta que finalmente la canción termino, todos aplaudieron y se me acerco Viktor para recibir mi micrófono y me dijo que lo había hecho súper bien. Baje del escenario un tanto avergonzada y regrese a donde mis amigos.

\- ¡Chica tienes una voz muy linda! - me dijo Rosalya-.

\- ¡Tiene razón, lo hiciste súper bien! - dijo Alexy-.

-Basta chicos no exageren- dije yo con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas-

-Ellos tienen razón- me dijo Lysandro- cantas bien.

-B-bueno pues gracias chicos…

Seguimos conversando y menos mal que me habían dejado papitas, varios chicos después se subían al escenario, la verdad es que la estaba pasando muy bien a pesar de que estuviera el pelirrojo presente, pero evitaba mirarlo mucho, porque él no me quitaba la vista de encima, estoy segura que en algún momento cuando me encontrara sola él se iba a burlar de mí.

Mientras conversábamos Alexy no paraba de darme abrazos y de decirle a Lysandro que yo era suya y solo su mejor amiga, todos nos reíamos, incluso Armin la estaba pasando bien sin su consola.

Eran casi las 8, habíamos estado bastante tiempo en el local, unas 4 horas, decidimos que era hora de irnos ya que mañana había insti, esperamos una micro y cuando llego nos sentamos igual que cuando nos vinimos en la otra. Durante el transcurso los chicos no paraban de hablar de cuando salí a cantar aún me seguían alagando. La micro nos dejó en la parada que está junto al instituto, los gemelos, Kentin y Rosa esperarían algún autobús para que los dejen en sus casas, que quedaban algo lejitos según ellos, pero no es más que flojera eso es seguro, yo no tenía problema pues la mía estaba bastante cerca y caminaría solo un poco.

-Definitivamente eso se tiene que repetir otro día- decía Rosa

-Eso denlo por hecho- dijo Kentin

-Bueno si tienen razón, pero ya después hablaremos de otra salida- dije yo- asique adiós a todos y nos vemos mañana.

-Espera- ese fue Castiel- yo te acompaño- me lo dijo con una gran sonrisa-.

-¡¿Qué¡?- dijimos Rosalya y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Somos casi vecinos, porque no- Rosalya iba a protestar, lo más probable es que no quería que me quedara sola con el pelirrojo, pero Lysandro fue a su lado y le tapó la boca con la mano.

-De acuerdo, además una dama no debería ir sola de noche, yo me iré solo por si ibas a preguntar Javi- dijo Lys con una sonrisa pícara y a la vez maliciosa, ya me conocía muy bien porque eso mismo le iba a preguntar, y está exagerando, ni siquiera es tarde, pero yo no pude reclamar porque en ese momento el pelirrojo se me acerco y me dijo en el oído…

-Tu y yo tenemos un tema pendiente- me puse nerviosísima y mi cara de seguro estaba más roja que un tomate…

...….ooooo…...

 **Eso es todo para el capítulo de hoy, espero que dejen su review, si hay algo que no suena de verdad lo lamento, pero lo que pasa es que estoy muy resfriada y algo distraída… saludos**

 **Mii Aleacim: pues quien más que el pelirrojo ps obvio jeje saludos nos estamos leyendo y espero tu review.**

 **Sami-kun: Nadie sabe porque tenía que ser tan sensualon e idiota *-* maldito pelirrojo, obvio que tenía que ser con quien nuestra protagonista se chocara jeje Saludos y no dejes de leerme :3**

 **Ines:La verdad es que estaba planeando una salida y no tenía idea de donde, y justo me diste una gran idea enserio gracias por eso, obviamente la tome en cuenta :3 Saludos nena nos leemos.**


	10. Chapter 10

Había olvidado por completo que Castiel era mi casi vecino, ¡siempre lo olvido! Y ahora no podré hacerle el quite, tendré que escuchar cómo se burla de mi el maldito este y yo no sé porque me veía tan confiada en que no nos encontraríamos solos, pero claro, olvide ese pequeño detalle.

En el momento que me dijo eso en el oído me agarro de la muñeca y partimos, y ni siquiera se despidió de los demás, yo mire para atrás y vi a una desesperada Rosa tratando se zafarse del agarre de Lys para poder gritar algo, aunque tengo que decir que la escena se veía muy divertida, como sea, cruzamos recién el parque y el agarre que tenía Castiel en mi mano ya me estaba molestando, en realidad todo me molestaba pues no quería hablar con él, sentía una vergüenza enorme, hasta que detuve mis pasos.

-Castiel suéltame me está doliendo.

-No seas exagerada, no te estoy apretando tan fuerte- intento seguir el camino, pero nuevamente lo detuve.

-Oye enserio, me molesta suelta.

-Para que, ¿para que te escapes? No inventes.

-Nadie está hablando de escapar pelirrojo.

-Escapaste hoy en el aula y no me cabe duda que lo harás ahora, asique andando, prefiero hablar en otro lugar y no acá.

-Ni creas que te hare caso y no tengo ganas de hablar contigo

-Ves sabía que era para escapar, que cobarde

\- ¡Ya suelta! - intente quitar su agarre, pero fue inútil, ambos estábamos forcejeando, el para que avanzáramos y yo para zafarme, en cualquier momento haría volar a Castiel enserio, parecíamos dos niños, hice mi pie para atrás para agarrar más fuerza, no sé de donde saque que eso funcionaria y lo peor fue que pise mal haciéndome caer de espaldas, y por consiguiente haciendo caer a Castiel encima mío, demonios, eso si dolió.

-Joder-reclamo el pelirrojo- dolió.

-Que hay de mi… la que está abajo soy yo no tu por lo que yo recibí más el golpe

-De todas formas, me dolió

-No exageres... ¡Quítate de encima!

-No lo creo- En ese instante agarro mis muñecas y las aprisionó contra el suelo, mientras apoyaba sus rodillas justo al lado de mis caderas, me tenía prisionera por así decirlo-.

\- ¡Hey! ¡suéltame! - me movía para poder salirme, pero era imposible, el chico tenía mucha fuerza-.

\- ¡Maldición quédate quieta!

\- ¡No! ¡no quiero hablar contigo!

\- ¡Rayos basta y escúchame! -deje de moverme, no porque él lo haya pedido, sino que de todas formas él no me soltaría hasta que hablásemos -.

\- ¡¿Para que te burles de mí?¡ No gracias…

\- ¿¡Qué!? … No me burlare de ti porque lo piensas- Ambos nos estábamos mirando fijamente-.

-Yo… no se… eso es lo que creí

-Eres una tonta- lo dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios-.

\- ¡Oye!

-Mira… no sabes cómo me arrepentí de todo lo que paso, de lo que te dije, no debí hacerlo aunque haya estado molesto- rodé mis ojos- no podía verte a la cara después de eso porque me daba vergüenza, por eso falte toda la semana, pero no aguanto que otro se te acerque, no soporto cuando otro te coquetea, no soporto cuando otros tipos te tocan… me dan celos, incluso de mi mejor amigo Lysandro, me hervía la sangre cuando los vi bailando y el tocándote tu cintura- yo escuchaba cada palabra de aquel pelirrojo- la cosa es que yo… y-yo… yo también estoy enamorado de ti- abrí mis ojos como plato, no podía creer lo que me había dicho, una parte de mi se sentía tan feliz, tan contenta pero por la otra aún seguía ese enojo, me disponía a decir algo pero no pude, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Castiel había unido nuestros labios en un beso, mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido que nunca, un beso… que al principio era tierno y dulce y que después se fue tornando intenso y apasionado, soltó una de mis muñecas para poner su mano en mi cara, yo sentía como el calor invadía mi cuerpo… Dios, Castiel besa muy bien, corto el beso pero nos manteníamos a solo unos milímetros.

-Estas muy roja- dijo mientras me hizo una pequeña sonrisa-

-E- es que y-yo- tranquilízate niña por Dios- yo no me esperaba esto- él tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero yo lo más probable estoy mas roja que un tomate, volvió a besarme y con la misma intensidad, pase mi mano suelta por sus cabellos rojizos… maldición, toda esa pizca de enojo que tenía se había ido por completo, estaba completamente embobada, cuando paro de besarme me mantuve mirando esos hermosos ojos grises.

\- ¿Me perdonas verdad? - me dijo con toda malicia-.

-Eres un bobo- le dije y ambos nos reímos, se quitó de encima mío y me ayudo a pararme, caminamos lo que nos faltaba de parque, pero a un paso lento, creo que ninguno quería volver a sus casas, a pesar de que nos veríamos mañana en el insti, hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

-Bueno ya estamos aquí- dije estúpidamente-.

-Sip, ya me di cuenta

-Si…

-Hey, nos vemos mañana en el insti… pequeña

-De acuerdo rojito- se acercó a mí y me dio un corto pero tierno beso, se dio vuelta y partió a su casa, toda tonta intentaba sacar mis llaves, pero tiritaba entera, hasta que por fin las encontré y abrí la puerta.

Cuando cerré me apoyé en ella, mientras ponía una sonrisa de enamorada.

-Te ves muy feliz querida, ¿paso algo?

-N-no todo está igual mama enserio

\- ¿Y porque estas tan roja? - me dijo sospechosamente

\- ¿Que? E-es que tengo calor

\- ¿Calor? Pero si esta fresco

-Bu-bueno, pero yo tengo calor mama y adiós me iré a mi cuarto.

-Hay mi niña, de acuerdo ve.

-Me fui corriendo a mi habitación, no quería más preguntas de mi mama pues aún estaba algo tonta por lo que paso, cuando entre me tumbe en mi cama, cerré mis ojos y en mi mente veía los labios de Castiel, ese beso… ese beso que me hizo sentir como en las nubes, mi piel se erizaba de tan solo recordarlo, no podía pensar en nada más, me sentía tan plena, me sentía flotar, mucha energía empezó a salir de mi cuerpo y las cosas empezaron a elevarse, abrí mis ojos y podía ver varias cosas por los aires, mi perfume, mis mangas que amo, cremas, incluso yo, era inevitable hasta que mi madre toco la puerta, me asuste y todo cayó al suelo, porlomenos yo estaba en mi cama.

-Querida vine a preguntarte si... ¿porque está todo tan desordenado?

-Ems… no lo sé- mierda-.

-Como que no lo sabes, ¿acaso vino el fantasma a desordenar?

-Pues… ¿si?

\- Si seguro, quiero que ordenes ¿entendido?

-Si ma…

-Bueno, venía por si querías algo de comer

-No te preocupes no tengo hambre

-Esta bien, adiós querida.

-Adiós mama- cerro la puerta y dejé las cosas en su lugar, claro que lo hice con magia, y pude levitar todas las cosas a la vez, a veces se tambaleaban pero era sencillo. Me fui a bañarme con agua calentita, después me sequé el cabello me puse el pijama y me acosté mientras revisaba las redes sociales, pero en ningún momento me podía quitar de la cabeza el beso de Castiel.

Ya daban las 11 de la noche cuando decidí que mejor sería hora de dormir, pero con tanto pensamiento dudo que lo haga altiro.

A la mañana siguiente mi madre y como siempre me despertó a los gritos, me preparé y salí de mi casa, tenía muchas ganas de ver a ese pelirrojo que me tiene como loca, me adentré al parque y en una banca pude divisarlo perfectamente en una banca y con un cigarrilo en mano, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, volteo su mirada y me vio, pude notar su linda sonrisa en su rostro, me acerqué a él.

\- ¿Fumando a estas horas?

\- ¿Acaso es un delito?

-Pues no, pero es algo temprano

-Y eso que, no pasa nada- dijo rodeando sus ojos, me paro de la banca y boto el cigarro.

\- ¿Vamos? - dijo el-.

\- ¿Me estabas esperando?

\- ¿Y qué pasa si digo que sí? - lo decía con una cara tan coqueta mientras acortaba nuestras distancias y poniendo una de sus manos en mi cintura-.

-Creo que es muy tierno

\- ¿Tierno? - dijo él y yo asentí y el como si nada paso su lengua por mis labios, sentí como una corriente paso por todo mi cuerpo y también sentí como me sonrojaba-.

-Tú te ves tierna cuando te sonrojas

-M-mejor vamos- le dije y adelante el paso, el soltó una risa y me siguió.

Cuando llegamos, en las puertas del insti nos esperaba Rosa y también Lysandro y la primera se sorprendió mucho cuando me vio que llegaba con Castiel, en cambio mi amigo nos dio una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ya se arreglaron? – nos preguntó Lys-.

-Pues si- dije yo-.

\- ¿De verdad? - dijo como molesta mi amiga-.

-Si metiche- le reclamo Castiel-.

-Y tú a quien le dices metiche

-A ti, a quien mas

-Óyeme…

-Ya basta chicos no peleen- dije-.

-Si por favor mantengámonos en paz todos- dijo mi amigo-.

-¡Hola pequeña!- ese era Alexy que llego con Armin, apenas me saludo me dio un gran abrazo de oso-.

-Vaya que cariñoso que estas hoy Alex- vi a Castiel y este no se veía molesto, bueno, no tiene razones para ponerse celoso de Alexy si ni siquiera le gustan las mujeres-.

-Pues sí, quiero que Lysandro vea que tu eres mi mejor amiga y no la de el- dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua a este, Lys solo sonrió-.

-Oye ya hablamos de eso, para mí son todos importantes Alex.

-Pero igual

-Dios eres incorregible amigo jaja

-Lo se

-Donde dejaste a Kentin-.

-No sé dónde anda, debe estar escondiéndose de nosotros.

\- ¿Andan con bromas otra vez? - dijo Rosa-.

\- Es que es muy divertido ver como se enoja- dijo Armin pegado en su consola-.

-Pobre Kentin- dije yo-.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre y nos fuimos al aula B, nos tocaba matemáticas. Nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos puestos, y esperamos a que llegara el profesor, Lysandro se veía perdido.

-Lys ¿qué te pasa?

-Trataba de recordar en donde deje mi libreta

-Como siempre amigo

-La tenía cuando llegue acá pero no la encuentro

-Algún día te perderás a ti mismo Lysandro- dijo Castiel atrás de nosotros

-Eso es verdad jaja- dije yo- no te preocupes te ayudare con tu libreta

-Gracias Javi- y me revolvió el cabello, Castiel ahora si se veía molesto-.

Entro el profesor y nos entregó a todos unas guías con ejercicios de ecuaciones, soy buena en esto así que no habría problema, teníamos que entregarlas al final de la clase. Todos nos pusimos a hacerlas y yo no demore mucho en realizarlas, igual que Lysandro, yo hice mi silla para atrás y me eche en ella, sacando mi cabello que había quedado aplastado debajo, este callo en la mesa de Castiel y note como este comenzó a jugar con mi pelo, al principio trataba de hacer trenzas, Lys se reía de su intento porque no le salía, después lo tomo todo y lo puso como una palmerita mientras lo sostenía.

-Mira Lysandro ¿no se ve linda?

-Si es un muy buen peinado- dijo este divertido- en ese momento Castiel se levantó un poquito y deposito un pequeño beso en mi mejilla, haciéndome sonrojar, creo que se lo olvido que Lysandro nos miraba porque se tensó y se puso rojísimo, extraño de él, pero porlomenos era el único mirando-.

-Entonces ustedes están más que bien- dijo mientras nos miraba con una sonrisa.

Termino la clase y todos entregamos nuestras guías, Castiel copio la mía. Salimos de la sala para aprovechar nuestro recreo, en la puerta nos encontramos con Rosa y Alexy, Armin seguía sentado jugando a la consola, y Kentin se reunió con nosotros, dimos paso para ir a nuestro típico lugar, la banca. Mientras caminábamos Lys empezó a dar pasos lentos y al mismo tiempo entrelazo su brazo al mío, me encanta que se le peguen mis mañitas del brazo, para si poder susurrarme al oído.

-Quiero saber que paso (toda la conversación en susurro)

-Ay Lys ni te imaginas- le dije mientras apoyé mi cabeza en su brazo, ya que no le alcanzaba mucho el hombro-.

-Se te ve muy contenta, sabía que se arreglarían y más después de tu confesión.

-Acaso tu…

-Si, lo sabía, es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco bien.

-Y porque no me dijiste…

-Porque no me correspondía …

-Eso no es justo, pero nunca me lo imagine… y tampoco pensé que me besaría…

\- ¿De verdad? Por eso te vez como en las nubes pequeña

\- Y por todo lo que me dijo y ese beso todo mi enojo desapareció… me jugo mi frágil mente- Lysandro rio, atrayendo las miradas de nuestros amigos y la de Castiel, que casi me mato con la mirada, no habían captado que nosotros nos manteníamos a distancia pues ellos estaban encantados conversando y justo en el momento en el que llegamos a la banca.

-Oye ustedes y sus secretos- dijo Rosa-.

-Hasta se tienen tomados del brazo- dijo celoso Alexy-.

-Dios ustedes y sus celos-dije yo-.

-Se nota que eres más cercana a Lysandro Javi, ni siquiera cuando éramos mejores amigos de niños me contabas tus secretos- dijo Kentin-.

-Otro celoso más- dije yo- Lys se veía incomodo como siempre con los comentarios de mis amigos, el pelirrojo se nota que estaba molesto, ya que emanaba celos por todas partes-.

-Me iré a recostar debajo del árbol, que nadie se atreva a seguirme- dijo este molesto y se fue debajo de la sombra del árbol-.

-Valla al parecer todos ustedes son amigos celosos- dije- lo iré a buscar- Lys asintió-.

\- ¿Y crees que no te echara? Ese tipo es un complicado- dijo Kentin-.

-Concuerdo con Kentin- dijo Rosa, que al parecer aún sigue enfadada con Castiel-.

-Yo mejor no dire nada- dijo Alex-.

-No sean así chicos, vuelvo después- fui en la dirección en la cual se encontraba el pelirrojo, el estaba recostado, apoyando su torso en el árbol, estaba con los ojos cerrados, yo me acerque y me agache quedado como en bolita.

\- ¿Acaso no entendiste cuando dije que nadie me siguiera?

\- Pensé que sería una excepción- cuando escucho mi voz abrió sus ojos-.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Porque te pones así Castiel

\- A que te refieres

-…- di mi silencio levantando una ceja-.

\- Es que… me revientan los celos ¿si? Sé que es mi mejor amigo, pero tú siempre estas pegada a el

-Pero no deberías ponerte celoso de Lys.

\- Lys… ja

-Valla Castiel que idiota eres- iba a pararme, pero me detuvo agarrando mi muñeca-.

\- Hey no te vayas…

\- ¿Ahora me quieres acá?

\- ¿De qué tanto hablabas con él?

\- ¿Y porque yo debería decirte?

\- Tssk- rechino el soltándome- vete si quieres.

-Demonios tu eres un caso perdido- dije sentándome y apoyándome en el árbol- le contaba lo de ayer ¿contento? Lys es mi mejor amigo Castiel, y él siempre supo lo que yo sentía por ti…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sip eso.

-Y porque nunca me lo dijo…

-Lo mismo le pregunte yo sabes… pero me respondió con el que no le correspondía- volteo hacia mí y ambos nos regalamos una sonrisa, tenía tantas ganas de besarlo…-

-Porque tienes que ser tan bonita tabla

-Y los apodos siguen… Kétchupsito

…...ooooo…...

\- ¿No que se supone que volvería altiro? - dijo Kentin-.

-Pero al parecer nuestra pequeña está muy cómoda ahí

-Yo no sé cómo pudo perdonarlo…- dijo Rosa

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Ken, los tres muchachos se miraron-.

-De nada Kentin, de nada

…...oooooooo…...

-Yo puedo decirte apodos, tu no

\- ¿No? Eso no es justo… rojito

-Si los sigues diciendo no me queda de otra que castigarte- me dijo muy coquetamente y mordiéndose el labio, como me encanta que haga eso, y para variar me puse rojísima-.

-Q-que dices Castiel

-Jaja de todas formas te gustaría mi castigo- dijo acercando su rostro y mordiéndose el labio otra vez-.

-Si sigues mordiéndote ese labio seré yo quien lo haga por ti…- ¿eso salió de mi boca?

-mmm y que te detiene- dijo provocándome-.

-Q-que estamos en el insti Castiel, ven vamos donde nuestros amigos " _antes de que me lance sobre ti"_ pensaba- nos paramos y nos fuimos a la banca, Rosa me miraba con cierto aire de como si estuviera analizándome y en ese justo momento tocaron para la entrada a clase, y más encima nos tocaba deporte, y aparte de eso, evaluación.

Sé que no debería ocupar mis poderes para hacer trampa pero… básquet me odia, segunda evaluación que tenemos de esto, pero siempre que practico la pelota rechaza el aro como si me odiase, asique un movimiento de manos para controlar el balón no hará daño, además es para una buena causa o sea, una buena nota. A mi amiga Rosa que es nula en todo esto también la ayude y no pudo creerlo cuando la pelota encestó, por otro lado Castiel se encontraba ensayando con Lys, ya que serían los próximos en dar la prueba.

-Nunca me ha gustado mucho básquet

-Hola desaparecido, hace mucho que no hablamos.

-Si es que he estado ocupado

-¿Mucho papeleo eh Nath?

-Bastante.

….o…..

-Porque tiene que hablar con el

-No le hagas una escena de celos Cast

-Pero es que… como sea- dijo retomando su práctica.

…...ooooooooo...…..

-Al parecer no eres el único desaparecido, tu hermana no me ha molestado en días.

\- ¿Pero es mejor así cierto?

-Claro que si

-En todo caso si lo hace una patada no se la saca nadie- dijo Rosa uniéndosenos-.

Nos quedamos conversando por un rato, después se nos unió Alexy y Armin. El peliazul propuso que fuéramos a tomar café a la salida, Rosa dijo que no podía porque saldría con Leigh, y eso que quería que saliéramos lo más pronto posible pero bueno, Nath se excusó de que tenía cosas que hacer y yo no podía ir porque no tenía dinero, por la salida de ayer y Alexy nos miró a todos haciéndonos un puchero.

Al finalizar la jornada escolar tenía muchas ganas de practicar con Lysandro, pero Leigh y Rosa según Lys, cenarían en la casa porque él le tenía una cena sorpresa, yo aún no quería irme a la casa por lo que me quedé sentada en una banca del parque y si, me vine sola porque en ordenar mis cosas era una lenta de la luz. No se veía mucha gente transitar por acá, yo empezaba a mover las hojas de los árboles, el aire cambiaba, me sentía como relajada, hasta que un ladrido me saco de mi ser y sin querer arranque algunas hojitas del árbol, y se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que de demonio, que venía corriendo hacia mí y se paró enfrente mío.

-Hola amiguito

-Guau- obtuve de respuesta

\- ¡Demonio!

-Creo que te llaman

-Dios perro loco, ahora entiendo porque salió disparado de mi casa- me dijo mirándome-.

-Ya me tiene reconocida ves- le dije con una sonrisa-.

-Pero no sé cómo capto tu olor a esa distancia- dijo este, lo más probable es que haya sentido mi energía-.

\- Eso es porque es muy inteligente… ¿lo sacaste a pasear?

-Si, el necesitaba su aire libre

-Aaa

\- Perdona si no te espere en la salida, es que recordé que no tenía comida para demonio y salí rapidísimo.

-No importa eso, tampoco como si fuera una necesidad

-Como digas, ven juguemos.

-¿Cómo?

-Con demonio niña

-Ah claro.

Me levante y con Castiel nos pusimos a jugar para entretener al perro, era como si no se cansara porque a cada rato iba y venía para buscar la pelota, en una la lance hasta unos arbustos, el pobre demonio no la encontraba.

-Ups

\- Jaja que torpe eres

-Oye rojito no creí que llegaría ahí…

\- ¿Cómo me dijiste?

\- Pues rojito…

\- ¿Qué te dije sobre los apoditos? - dijo y me tomo por la cintura- ¿acaso quieres un castigo? - dijo de una forma tan coqueta, y al decirlo me besó, de una forma tan ardiente, con su lengua buscaba la mía, era como una pequeña batalla de lenguas,pero de manera sensual, yo pude sentir como mi cuerpo iba entrando en calor, pero un ladrido hizo que nos separáramos, demonio ya había encontrado la pelota, yo sentí que de mi emanaba la energía, pero no tengo idea que habré movido, quizás así la pudo encontrar el. Después de un rato el perrito ya se empezó a sentir cansado, y yo decidí que me entraría a mi casa, Castiel accedió a dejarme. Durante el trayecto el rozaba su mano con la mía, nunca la tomo, pero era como si quisiera que lo hiciéramos, hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

-Hey nos vemos mañana en el insti

-Claro que si Castiel, adiós demonio- el pelirrojo se me acerco y deposito un suave beso en mis labios.

-Antes de que entres… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo el viernes?

\- ¿Salir como en una cita? ¿los dos solos?

-Claro que los dos solos tonta- yo rodee mis ojos- ¿Qué dices?

-Pues yo… de acuerdo- Dios una cita, nunca he tenido una, oh oh espero que todo salga bien ese día, poderes por favor tienen que comportarse, rayos que hare como me arreglo…creo que tendré que recurrir a cierta persona.

…...o…...

 **Fin del capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y si no igual dejar el review jeje.**

 **Sami-kun:si es muy típico que sucedan ese tipo de cosas, y a la protagonista no siempre le salen las cosas bien jeje, saludos y nos leemos, espero que dejes tu review :3**

 **Mii Aleacim: de todas formas si salía corriendo el pelirrojo la saldría persiguiendo jajaja puto Andres , Saludos :3**

 **Ines: Gracias nena, es que enserio tu idea fue buena :3 saludos**


	11. Chapter 11

Al día siguiente me levante y vestí para irme al instituto, aun no sabía cómo decirle a Rosa lo de Castiel, primero porque sé que se enojara por haberlo perdonado tan fácil y más de la manera en como lo perdone… y segundo por no haberle dicho de un principio. Desayune con mi mama y al terminar salí de mi casa, me hubiera encantado que el pelirrojo me estuviese esperando igual que ayer.

Atravesé el parque hasta que llegué a mi destino, el insti. En la entrada como siempre estaban Rosa con Lysandro, esta vez sin los gemelos y también se encontraban con Castiel, me dio una felicidad tan grande el verlo y mi corazón latía rapidísimo, ellos conversaban asique un no notaban que me dirigía hacia ellos, uno de ellos se dio cuenta y su mirada gris se encontró con la mía, dándome una linda sonrisa, los muchachos lo notaron y voltearon a ver.

-¡Hola! Estábamos esperándote linda- me dijo Rosa alegremente-

-Hola muchachos

-Tabla- dijo Castiel-.

-Roj…" _mierda" …_ Castiel- se veía en él esa especie de malicia junto con una sonrisa ladeada, maldito cabeza de kétchup -.

\- ¿Sin defenderte? ¿Osea que sucede aquí? - dijo mi amiga-.

-N-nada Rosa.

-Hola bella dama- Lys me dijo ya que aún no podía saludarme-.

-Hola amable caballero- le dije con una sonrisa, Castiel solo alzo la ceja-.

Iba a decir algo más cuando de repente Kentin apareció de la nada, se dirigía hacia mí, se puso detrás mío y puso sus manos en mis brazos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - le dije yo

-Hey ni creas que te escapas esta vez- eran los gemelos-.

-Ya entendí- dije-.

-Déjenme llévense a Javi en mi lugar.

\- ¡Oye!

-Hola chicos y no, no la llevaremos en tu lugar- dijo Alexy

\- ¿De nuevo con sus bromas?- dijo Lys-.

\- Si no me dejan en paz.

-No seas exagerado Kentinito- dijo Armin, esta vez Kentin me rodeo con sus brazos, vi como Castiel empezaba a echar humo, Lys puso una mano en su hombro mientras lo miraba divertido-.

-Entonces si me llevan será a los dos, así mi amiga sufrirá conmigo.

-Dios chicos ustedes sí que son un caso jaja- dije divertida- y no te preocupes Kentin ya tocaran el timbre.

Y justo en ese momento lo tocaron.

-Te salvo la campana, pero solo por esta vez- dijo Alex señalándolo con el dedo-.

Todos nos dispusimos a caminar hacia el salón de clase, yo detuve a Rosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa amiga?

\- Ehh yo tengo que preguntarte algo…

-Claro dime.

-Pero tendría que ser después, donde no haya tanta gente.

-Mmm de acuerdo.

Proseguimos y llegamos al aula B, nos tocaba lenguaje, nos sentamos donde siempre y la clase comenzó, estaba aburridísima, veía a Lys y parecía como perdido, voltee a ver a Castiel y este estaba dormido, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero en ese instante me llego un texto: _ahora si podrás decirme,_ era de Rosa. _Estamos en plena clase, no puedo decirte por mensaje" …" tranquila, tu sígueme la corriente"_ … a qué diablos se refería con eso…

-Profesor, disculpe, pero no me siento muy bien, ¿podría ir a la enfermería?... okey Rosa ese era tu plan?

\- ¿Es con mucha urgencia?

-Sí señor, ¿podría Javi acompañarme?

-Señorita Javiera acompañe a su compañera.

-Oh de acuerdo- que lista Rosa, pero ahora me puse nerviosa al tener que decirle todo, ambas salimos del salón y mi amiga me tomo de la mano y me dirigió al sótano.

-Ya ahora que pasa.

-Bueno yo… no te enojes ¿si?

-¿Y porque tendría que hacerlo?

-P-por nada es que… necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Enserio? ¿Para que?

-Pues … necesito que me arregles.

-¿Arreglarte?

-Si…

-Arreglarte para…

-Para ….- ya díselo javi- para una cita Rosa…- dije algo avergonzada-.

-…..- no dijo nada-.

\- ¿Rosa?...

\- ¿¡Que!?¡mi pequeña tendrá una cita! Dios porque no dijiste… espera- parecía estar procesando información- ¿con quién será tu cita?

-Con… ¿con Castiel?-dije mientras me encogía de hombros le levantaba una ceja y le sonreía

\- ¿¡Que?! ¡Pero como, cuando! ¿Acaso es esa la razón por la que ayer venían juntos?

-Bueno, se podría decir…

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! Aunque no se si estar feliz por ti o enojada por perdonar a Castiel y no haberme dicho antes.

-Sabía que me dirías algo así.

-Pero lo que yo quiero saber… ¿cómo fue que se arreglaron?

-Bueno como debes darte cuenta fue cuando me fue a dejar a la casa cuando fuimos al karaoke

-Si y yo no quería que él se te acercara o estuvieran solos.

-Si me percaté de eso, pero como iba diciendo, como siempre empezamos a discutir, pero lo que no te dije fue que ese mismo día antes de irnos al karaoke yo… sin querer me confesé a él.

-¡Que! Jajajaj eso solo te pasa a ti amiga

-No te rias, ya la cosa es que el aprovecho la oportunidad para ir a dejarme y así estar solos, yo de verdad que no quería, nos caímos al suelo y en ese momento fue cuando él me dijo todo lo que sentía por mí y…

\- ¿Y?

\- y nos besamos Rosa eso, o mejor dicho el me beso antes de que pudiera decirle algo.

-Ohhh que lindo- decía mientras me abrazaba y saltaba-

-No le digas a nadie eso si.

-Si tú quieres no lo hare, ¿soy la única que sabe?

-Solo tu y Lys.

-Y Alexyy- dijo mientras aparecía de la nada-.

-¿Nos estabas espiando? ¿y qué haces aquí?- le dije-.

-Si las espiaba y le pedí permiso al profesor para ir al baño, pero escuche un chillido que venía de aquí y vine a ver que era, y sin querer las escuche.

-Si claro sin querer-dije-.

-Oye pequeña, soy tu amigo, no diré nada, pero estoy molesto porque no me dijiste.

-Si perdón Alex, pero es algo que aún no se concreta ¿entiendes? No quiero que todo el mundo sepa hasta que las cosas salgan bien.

-No te preocupes, confía en mi- me dijo con una tierna sonrisa-.

-Si amigo.

-Ya pero ahora la cosa es que tenemos que ir de compras para que te veas bellísima para tu cita, ¿Cuándo será? -dijo la peliblanca-.

-Mañana.

\- ¿A qué hora?

-Ow, no le he preguntado

-Bueno, hoy después de clase iremos a la tienda de Leigh a buscar un atuendo ¿ de acuerdo?

-Está bien, ¿vienes Alex?

-Compras, no me lo pierdo.

-Gracias enserio.

-No hay de que nena, y mañana yo te maquillare y te peinare ¿si?

-De acuerdo Rosa.

Después de nuestra conversación los tres salimos del sótano y entramos al aula, el profesor nos preguntó por qué veníamos todos juntos, no pensamos en eso, pero Rosa le dijo que cuando salió de la enfermería Alexy salió del baño y que la ayudo a venir hasta acá, lo decía mientras se hacia la enferma, el profesor asintió algo desconfiado, pero nos volvimos a sentar en nuestros respectivos lugares, al parecer teníamos que trabajar en una tarea, yo aproveche para darme vuelta y preguntarle a Castiel lo de mañana, pero estaba durmiendo.

-Hey Castiel-le dije en susurro, pero tiene el sueño tan pesado, pensé en hacerle una broma, me concentre en su silla y a la ves en él, haciendo la silla para atrás lentamente, y tratando de que él se mantuviera estático y no se moviera con la silla, últimamente mis poderes han progresado bastante, sentí la mirada de Lys, el no pudo hacer nada ya que el pelirrojo se encontraba en la punta de la silla, y en ese momento, PAM.

-¡Que mierda!- dijo algo aturdido-.

-Señor Castiel, no diga improperios en la clase y no se ande de graciosito- dijo el profesor cuando lo vio en el suelo, mientras algunos alumnos reían en lo bajo por la escena, este se levantó confundido y se sentó nuevamente en la silla, yo no aguante la risa, Lys tampoco.

-Que es lo gracioso- dijo muy serio-.

-Que seas tan torpe- le dije-.

-¿Asi?- dijo perversamente-.

-C-como sea, yo quiero preguntarte algo sobre mañana- le dije en susurro-.

-Supongo que no me cancelaras ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, quiero saber a qué hora…

-A eso… a las 8 estaría bien creo.

-De acuerdo- le dije con una sonrisa, la cual el me devolvió.

Cuando terminamos la jornada escolar ni siquiera pude despedirme de Castiel ni Lys porque Alexy y Rosa me llevaron corriendo a la salida para llegar lo más pronto a la tienda de Leigh.

Al llegar Rosa fue a saludar a su novio con una gran sonrisa dándole un fuerte y apretado abrazo, con Alex fuimos a saludar y Leigh nos saludó a nosotros muy amablemente, en fin, Rosa nos llevó a ambos a la sección femenina, había ropa realmente hermosa, definitivamente su novio tenía buen ojo y una buena mano, la peliplata y el peliazul buscaban como loco algo que según ellos debía quedarme perfecto, me pasaron cualquier cantidad de ropa, pasaba al probador y después salir para que ellos me dieran su opinión.

No se cuanta ropa me habré probado, pero sentía que todo era interminable, hasta que por fin finalmente…

-¡OH!- dijeron al mismo tiempo-.

\- ¡Estas perfecta con ese amiga! -dijo Rosa-.

-A Castiel se le caerá la baba cuando te vea- dijo Alex-.

\- ¿Ustedes creen?

\- ¡Si! - dijeron, llevaba puesto un lindo vestido de encaje, ajustado hasta la cintura, y en la cual se encontraba una cinta y lo que seguía del vestido era suelto hasta unos 5 dedos más altos de la rodilla, era de color verde agua y para combinar unos zapatos de tacón bajo del mismo color. Su precio era un poco más elevado del dinero que tenía yo, pero Rosa me dijo que me prestaría el dinero sobrante. Después de las compras nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas. Al llegar mi madre aún no se encontraba, asiqué me fu cuarto. Cuando entre me encontré con el manso despelote(desorden), no sé como si no estaba así cuando me fui al instituto, demonios, tenía una enorme flojera asiqué lo hice de la forma fácil, todo se movía para acá y para allá, mientras que iba poniendo todo en su lugar, esto realmente es un gran privilegio.

Mas tarde llego mi madre y traía pizza para la once, no le había dicho aun lo de la cita, pero tendría que hacerlo porque necesito su permiso.

-Mama.

-Dime querida.

-Bueno yo… ¿me das permiso para salir mañana a las 8?

-Oh ¿saldrás con tus amigos?

-Pues algo así.

-Como eso…

-Maaa por favor.

-Bueeno, está bien, pero no llegues tarde eh?

\- ¡Gracias mama! - le dije con una gran sonrisa.

Después de cenar me fui a mi pieza para poder descansar. A la mañana siguiente amanecí súper nerviosa, y algo torpe porque al salir de mi cama me tropecé con un zapato, no pude reaccionar al caerme para mantenerme en el aire, pero bien despierta que quedé con ese porrazo. Me vestí y desayuné para partir al instituto.

En el recinto mientras estaba en clases llegaba a sudar, no puedo creerlo, solo es una cita, como tanto, le conté a Lys lo de la cita con Castiel, se alegró mucho por ambos y me dijo que no dejara un desastre, gracias amigo. Cuando salí del instituto para ir a mi casa Rosa me dijo que me mensajearía para cuando venga a mi casa. Al llegar busque mi almuerzo ya que estaba muerta de hambre, me lo encontré tapadito en el refri, eran fideos con salsa blanca de champiñones, pero que delicia mama, al comerme mi almuerzo decidí que lo mejor que tenía que hacer ahora era meditar, no quiero que nada salga mal hoy, me senté lo más relajada posible y empecé, inhalar y exhalar, concentrarme, sentía mucha energía acumulada.

Al rato y de ya terminar con mi "sesión" recibí un mensaje de Rosa diciendo que en media hora más llegaba, asique me fue al baño para bañarme, lo más rápido posible, salí, me seque, y al cabo de unos minutos sentí mi puerta tocar, me puse lo que agarre no más, aun no era tiempo de ponerme el vestido, recibí a mi amiga que traía una cajita llena de maquillaje y cosas por el estilo.

Comenzó con lo suyo, saco una chorrera de sombras, brillos labiales, delineadores, etc.

-No me llenes de muchas cosas Rosa, no quiero espantarlo.

-Tranquila nena, estas en las mejores manos- prosiguió, me echo un poquito de base, un polvillo para sellarlo, luego hizo su magia en mis ojos, yo creía que me llenaría de cosas, pero cuando me vi en el espejo, lo vi sencillo, se veía bonito, simple, que tenía una mezcla de negro con verdecito, que combinaba con el vestido.

-¿Y qué me dices?

-Que puedo decirte Rosa ¡esta lindísimo!

-Lo sé y tu toda paranoica, pero ahora vamos con el peinado- me cepillo el cabello y me hizo una especie de medio moño, pero los amarro con pinches, mientras que con una onduladora, encrespo las puntas de mi cabello, me dijo que me pusiera el vestido porque quería ver la obra de arte por completo, yo accedí.

Cuando sali con todo puesto, ya sea el vestido y los zapatos, Rosa me veía como con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh amiga, no sabes lo hermosa que te ves, mira ven- me puso al frente del espejo, yo quede algo boquiabierta porque me veía diferente, pero de un buena manera-.

-Bueno si, no está nada mal- dije-.

-Ay linda admítelo, te ves hermosa.

-Bueno ya, lo admito.

-Castiel tiene suerte, tu eres la mejor, y ahora me tengo que ir, quede de verme con Leigh.

-Está bien Rosa, ve.

-Bien amiga, te deseo mucha suerte y recuerda usar protección .

\- ¡¿Qué?!

-Ya tranquila era solo una broma- sonrió esta- Adiooos

-Adiós Rosa.

Se fue y cuando vi mi reloj quedaba media hora para que Castiel viniera por mí, yo creo que será puntual porque vive solo una casa más allá de la mía, fue ahí cuando aparecieron mis nervios, me movía de un lado a otro, hasta que sentí mi puerta tocar.

Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era hora, tomo lo que tenía en la mesa poniéndoselo en el bolsillo y se dispuso a salir. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no sentía algo de nervios, pues hace tiempo que no tomaba en serio a una chica. Ya estando afuera toco la puerta y ella salió, la miro y se le caía la baba de tan solo verla, con ese vestido, su peinado, toda ella se veía hermosa.

-P-porque me miras de esa forma, ¿me veo mal?

-Estas loca- le dijo mientras le tomaba una mano- te ves hermosa tabla

-Gracias, Rosa hizo un gran trabajo- dije ruborizada-.

\- ¿Rosa? ¿Se lo dijiste?

-Pues sí, Alex también lo sabe, ¿te molesta?

-No, mejor que todos sepas que tú eres mía- abrí mis ojos, escucharlo de su boca se siente bien-.

-Bueno, adonde iremos.

-Te llevare a cenar, y después iremos a un lugar muy especial

Partimos y apenas salimos me tomo de la mano, en nuestro recorrido me fije que varios hombres no me quitaban la vista de encima, Castiel igual lo noto, claro que no se quedaba callado. Llegamos a un restaurant que no conocía, pero se veía muy lindo. Nos sentamos en una mesa a esperar que nos atendieran.

-Bien, ¿a donde piensas llevarme después?

-Eso es sorpresa.

-Bu no se vale.

-Solo aguántate- llego un muchacho a tomarnos la orden, se veía que era muy jovencito, me dio una sonrisa linda y yo se la devolví por cortesia.

-Que tanto le sonríes idiota-le dijo al muchacho celoso-.

\- ¡Castiel! – le dije y le mandé un puntapié-.

\- ¡Mierda! ¿acaso me pegaste?

-Por supuesto que no que dices- sentí como me fulmino con la mirada, el chico rio a lo bajo, pero en fin, tomamos nuestras órdenes y al rato llegaron nuestras comidas, yo pedí lo que me encanta, una lasaña de espinacas con una coca cola y Castiel pidió un bistec con arroz. La comida estuvo deliciosa, y yo no paraba de preguntarle a Castiel a donde iríamos después, creo que ya lo tenía hasta la coronilla.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, me dijo que antes de ir al lugar teníamos que ir donde un amigo suyo a pedirle algo que le pertenecía y que de hace tiempo no se la devuelve, por suerte, su amigo se encontraba en casa, pero al verme sentí como me comía con la mirada, a lo que el pelirrojo no dudo en pegarle una gran palmada en la cabeza, este chico y sus celos, creo que el amigo sabia a lo que veníamos, el entro a su casa, abrió el portón y saco una motocicleta.

\- ¿Es tuya? - le pregunté al pelirrojo-.

-Si, este me la tenía un buen tiempo y no me la devolvía.

-Es muy bonita.

-Bueno si eso es todo nos despedimos- dijo el amigo-.

-Sí, ven súbete.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

-A que le tienes miedo niña.

-Es que nunca había subido a una.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, vámonos

-Pero estoy usando un vestido

-Y que, súbete- dicho esto, se subió, y obviamente le seguí y nos pusimos unos cascos-.

-Sujétate fuerte- encendió la moto y me asuste, lo que me hizo agarrarme más fuerte del pelirrojo, y en un dos por tres partimos, sentía el viento golpearnos, era una sensación agradable.

Avanzábamos por la ciudad, y me fije que estábamos por casi la salida de esta, antes de que siguiera de largo doblo por un camino que no había visto cuando llegue al mudarme, hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino, era un lugar diferente que el de la ciudad, no había ningún foco que alumbrara, solo estaban las estrellas, una gran cantidad de estrellas que eran las que iluminaban todo, había mucho césped, muy verde, y un lago muy hermoso, había flores que yo no conocía, pero el lugar parecía salido de un cuento de hadas, caminamos un poquito y nos sentamos.

\- ¿Sorprendida?

-Como nunca.

-Sabía que te gustaría .

-Es que es un lugar maravilloso Castiel.

-Cuando era niño solía venir, con mis padres, acampábamos acá, yo creo que no debe venir mucha gente porque siempre estábamos nosotros solos, pero cuando empezaron con el trabajo, ya no los veía nunca, me dejaban a cargo de una nana, cuando cumplí los 16 decidí independizarme.

-Vaya, y pensar que yo no soy nada sin mi madre, bueno como ya te dije a ti y a Lys, no tuve una figura paterna, siempre hemos sido ella y yo, solas, a pesar de que me tuvo tan joven ella pudo salir a delante.

-Debió ser duro para tu madre que tu padre muriera.

-Si, por lo que me dijeron lo fue, pero no sé porque nunca se buscó otra pareja.

-Debe ser porque nunca olvido a tu padre.

-Quizas, me hubiera gustado poder conocerlo.

\- ¿Y sabes cómo es? ¿Alguna foto?

-No.

\- ¿Acaso tu madre no tenía ninguna con él?

-No lo sé, pero nunca me mostro alguna de él.

-…(hubo un momento de silencio) Sabes…cuando te conocí, la primera vez que te vi, sentí algo, se podría decir que fue amor a primera vista, te encontré un muchacho muy atractivo y mi corazón se empezaba a acelerar…- mire a Castiel con una sonrisa timida, el me observaba con sus hermosos ojos grises-.

-Yo… a pesar de que te veías como una tonta mirando el instituto- dijo y rodee mis ojos- pensé guau, que chica más linda, creo que sentí lo mismo que tu tabla- ambos nos observábamos sentados en el césped, uno junto al otro, el empezó a acortar distancia, dándome un beso, esos besos que me vuelven loca, jugando con nuestras lenguas, y terminando con unos pequeños besitos.

-Hey, quiero que cierres tus ojos.

-Y para que- le dije-.

-Solo hazlo- asentí y los cerré, creí que me besaría, aunque sería tonto que haya parado el beso anterior para decirme que cierre los ojos y me de otro, en cambio sentí que él se movía, no se que tramaba, hasta que sentí algo en mi cuello-.

-Ahora ábrelos- al hacerlo, me di cuenta que llevaba un collar, me sorprendí muchísimo, pues era una joya hermosa.

-C-castiel, es bellísima, pero te debió costar mucho.

-Eso no importa niña, solo quiero que me conteste algo.

\- ¿Y eso sería?

-Se mi novia…

…..oooooooo…..

-Señor.

-Que es lo que quieres.

\- ¿Cuándo será hora?

-Aun no, solo un poco de tiempo.

\- ¿Tiempo?

-Sí, pero no será demasiado, mejor dicho, será menos de lo que esperan.

-Como ordene.

….oooooooooo…

 **Eso seria todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, aun estoy pensando no se muy bien en poner en el prox cap un ligero lemon o simplemente no hacer lemon, me encantaría que me dejaran su review, enserio para saber si realmente les gusta mi historia. Saludos.**

 **Sami-kun: Pues yo también la envidio jaja a quien no le gustaría probar los labios de ese sexy pelirrojo, me gusta que te encante leerme, y espero que lo sigas haciendo nena :3 saludos**


	12. Chapter 12

**Holis, dejo esto por aquí para decirles que tienen razón, no hare lemon**

Castiel, un chico de personalidad difícil, que se las da de rudo con todo el mundo, a veces sarcástico y sin dudas un tanto distante, él es el muchacho que al pasar por donde sea los demás chicos tiemblan de miedo al ver su presencia, al igual que las chicas, pero estas se vuelven locas por él, y como no si es muy apuesto, pero es su semblante frio el que deja a las demás como con ganas de ver algo más, sin embargo, el saber ganarse su corazón es encontrar a un muchacho que llega a ser amable, sin duda también romántico, preocupado y con alguien que se la puede pasar muy bien, pues todo eso y más, es lo que a mí me ha cautivado, claro que para que hablar de sus celos de los mil demonios pero solo es un detalle o eso espero.

Ahora, enfrente mío tengo al muchacho amable y tierno, que me mira como una joya preciada, se ve esa ternura en sus ojos grises, haciéndome la pregunta, o más bien la frase, que tantas ganas tenia de escuchar provenir de esa boca " _se mi novia" …,_ esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza y se repetían todo el tiempo, tanto así que no le contestaba al pelirrojo, pues mi emoción era demasiada.

-…Estoy esperando tu respuesta tabla- creo que el empezaba a ponerse nervioso, lo amable se va al carajo en un dos por tres con este chico, yo seguía sin responderle aun-.

\- ¡Oye ense…- no pudo seguir pues yo me lance a sus brazos, y por el hecho de estar sentados él se fue para atrás, finalmente dándole mi respuesta-.

\- ¡Si, y mil veces si Castiel! ¡Si quiero ser tu novia! – le decía mientras aún seguía por así decirlo semi encima de él y dándole muchos besitos por todo su rostro, me separe de el para volver a sentarme, pero él me jalo de la muñeca haciendo que me recostara justo a su lado, yo solamente lo mire.

-Diablos… en un momento pensé que me dirías que no- dijo mirando las estrellas, yo seguía contemplándolo-.

-Cómo crees, de donde sacas esas ideas.

-No contestabas nada niña.

-P-pues estaba emocionada eso es todo- se giró hacia mí y puso su mano en mi mejilla, creo que me estaba analizando-.

-Tienes unos ojos hermosos, tan azules como el cielo- decía mientras sentía que me ruborizara con sus palabras, me encanta ver este lado de mi pelirrojo, si, ahora podía decirlo, él es mío y nunca pensé que el correspondería mis sentimientos, en ese momento unió nuestros labios, aquellos labios que yo quería sentir para siempre. Seguimos así durante un rato, mirando el cielo y abrazados contemplando las estrellas, conversando sobre lo que se nos viniera a la cabeza, hasta que revise la hora y ya iban a ser las doce, como rayos la hora pasa tan rápido.

\- ¡Mierda! -solté- es tardísimo mi madre me matara.

-Hey tranquila

\- ¡¿Tranquila?! ¡Nada de eso, mi mama me dijo que no llegara tarde y que es lo que hago!…

-…-silencio por parte de Castiel-.

\- ¡Pues llegar tarde!

\- Ya venga, subámonos a la moto y deja de ser tan alharaca- decía algo divertido-.

\- ¡No soy una alharaca!

-Sí, lo eres- no tuve tiempo de reclamar pues Castiel ya se había parado y se dirigía hacia la moto, yo bufé y le seguí.

Nos pusimos los cascos y nos subimos para regresar nuevamente a la ciudad, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, que hubiera dado por quedarme un poco más en aquel hermoso lugar, pero no, no se podía.

Sentía el viento que entraba por el espacio del casco que quedaba, frio, pero a la vez relajante, o así lo sentía yo. Llegamos a mi casa más rápido de lo que pensé, me baje de la moto y me quite el casco para devolvérselo a Castiel, él lo tomo y se sacó el suyo, pero sin bajarse.

-Fue una linda noche-le dije- muchísimas gracias por el collar.

-No es nada, creí que sería un buen detalle

-Es lo más lindo que me han dado Castiel- me acerque, lo agarre del cuello y le di un beso mientras el gustoso me lo daba al tiempo que me sujetaba con una mano la cintura, lástima que tenía que entrarme a la casa, asique el beso no pudo durar mucho-.

-Nos vemos Cassy- le dije con una sonrisa-.

-Hey, que hablamos de los apodos… como sea lo dejare pasar, nos vemos… mi pequeña- y me deposito un pequeño besito, me di vuelta y abrí la puerta de mi casa para entrar, antes de cerrar la puerta le dedique una sonrisa al pelirrojo.

Cuando cerré sonreía como una idiota, pues como no si fue una noche realmente mágica para mí y única, jamás me había sentido asi respecto a algún chico, ni en mi antiguo instituto me relacionaba mucho con la gente y menos muchachos…

-Llegas bastante tarde querida- me dijo mi mama, que al parecer estaba esperándome, ni la vi por lo que me asusté bastante al escucharla-.

-S-si mama de verdad lo lamento.

-Vaya, estas muy linda corazón- decía analizándome y acercándose a mi- mmm muy linda como para una salida de amigos.

-Que insinúas.

\- ¿Insinuar? – se acercó más y me olio como si fuese un cachorrito, mi mama no era para nada tonta, después de todo sigue siendo muy joven, cualquiera podría pensar que es mi hermana- ese perfume es nuevo, pero huele a perfume de muchacho, ¿o no? - no pensé que su fragancia se quedaría pegada en mí, aunque debí verlo venir ya que olía demasiado bien-.

-Dios ma.

-Ya dime.

-Si no salí en grupo… solamente fue con una persona.

-Fue con un chico.

-Si con un chico.

-Con razón estas tan arreglada- me miro el cuello- ¿de dónde sacaste ese collar? ¡Esta hermoso!

-Oh bueno me lo regalo Castiel…- ow-.

\- ¿Castiel? ¿Es el chico del que estas enamorada y que es nuestro semi vecino?

-Si mama ese mismo- rayos-.

\- ¿Entonces con el estuviste esta noche? – yo asentí- ¡Ohh pero que lindo!, mi niñita tiene noviooo- decía canturreando-.

\- ¡Ya mama! - decía molesta-.

-Ah entonces si es tu novio, no lo negaste.

\- Bueno si… desde esta noche lo somos y por eso me regalo este collar.

\- ¡Eso es muy romántico! - decía con una gran felicidad en su cara-.

-Si tú lo dices mama, quizás tu también podrías conseguirte novio- le dije sonriente-.

-Oh no querida, no estoy interesada, además no estoy ya para eso- dijo sentándose en el sillón-.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? Si eres joven y hermosa.

-Gracias linda, pero me siento cómoda asi- decía nostálgica, prefiero no seguir insistiéndole-.

-Mama, me iré a acostar, que descanses.

-Bien, buenas noches para ti, te quiero- me decía con una sonrisa tan nostálgica, creo que no debí tocar el tema del novio, lo más probable es que se haya acordado de mi padre por culpa mía, el se llamaba Richard y creo que era un muchacho muy apuesto y gentil, yo creo que a pesar de que este muerto mi madre aún sigue enamorada de el, por eso se pone tan triste cuando saco estos temas y lo último que quiero es verla de esa manera, me acerque y le deposite un suave beso en la frente-.

-Yo también te quiero mama- me regalo la sonrisa más linda, nunca suelo ser cariñosa con ella, y debió sentirse muy contenta con mi gesto-.

Me despedí de ella y me fui a mi habitación, al entrar lo primero que hice fue sacarme los zapatos que me estaban matando, para después lanzarme a mi cama y repasar en mi mente la magnífica noche que tuve.

Me puse mi pijama para dormirme ya que tenía muchísimo sueño, todo iba bien hasta que siento mi celular vibrar, lo revise y era un mensaje de Rosa… " _que rayos haces despierta a las 1 niña"_ me preguntaba cómo había ido todo hoy, yo le conteste que todo bien, que fue una noche muy hermosa, me puso una cantidad de emoticones diciéndome también lo emocionada que se encontraba, yo solo sonreí a la pantalla, no le dije que ahora soy la novia oficial de Castiel eso lo dejo como sorpresa. Le dije a mi amiga que me iría a dormir porque estaba muy agotada, me contesto con un okey nos vemos el lunes :3… después de un ratito caí a los brazos de Morfeo.

 **-ooooooo-**

El día lunes por la mañana tipo 7 me encontré con un reloj despertándome a full volumen, me sobresalte, no tengo idea de cómo ni cuando llego eso a mi cuarto, pero definitivamente mi mama tenía que ver con esto, y en unos segundos ella apareció por mi puerta.

\- ¿Te gusto tu regalito?

\- ¿Enserio mama? ¿Cómo pusiste eso en mi cuarto?

-Anoche, mientras dormías, fui toda una ninja porque ni te inmutaste.

-Me dio un buen susto.

-Me lo imagine… ya arriba que tienes que ir a clase.

\- ¡Por dios mama! - le dije mientras volvía a acomodarme en mi camita-.

-Sin reclamos, arriba jovencita- y se fue-.

No me quedaba de otra, me tendría que levantar osino ella volvería acá y estoy segura que con un balde con agua, ya que no sería la primera vez que lo haría, fue una vez cuando estaba en mi antiguo instituto, la flojera había invadido mi cuerpo y no quería salir de mi cama, mi mama me dijo varias veces levántate y no le hice caso, y sin darme cuenta me aventó un balde con agua heladísima, y se fue sin más… pero bueno, me levante y me fui a ducharme, total tenía mucho tiempo ya que el insti empieza en una hora más, me salí y seque. Abrí mi armario y quise encontrar algo bonito, quiero que mi novio me vea lo más linda posible, elegí un vestido que me regalo rosa, unos zapatos bajos y me puse una traba en forma de flor para adornar mi cabello, y obviamente me puse el collar que me regalo Castiel, me miraba en el espejo y mi madre entro en mi habitación.

-Oye, alguien te busca- me dijo con cierta picardía-.

\- ¿A si?

-Si apúrate- dijo feliz-.

Le hice caso y bajo lo más rápidamente posible, que casi me caigo de las escaleras y pude escuchar una risa ya conocida.

-Vaya vaya, miren con quien tengo el gusto de encontrarme-dije yo-.

-Hey, si sé que mi presencia es de lo mejor pero no exageres-me dijo el acercándose- te ves muy linda hoy tabla- dijo besándome, a mi madre le salían corazones por los ojos, yo me sonroje-.

\- ¿Pues para quien más me pondría asi de linda? - el sonrió y nos despedimos de mi mama-.

Salimos de mi casa y él puso su brazo por alrededor de mis hombros, yo lo mire sorprendida, no creí que demostraría nuestro noviazgo aún.

-Que… todos tienes que saber que tú tienes dueño.

-Hey yo no soy un objeto.

-Da igual, tu eres mía y todos lo van a saber.

No saco nada con discutir con este chico, es un testarudo. Ya estábamos casi a la puerta del instituto cuando sentí muchas miradas sobre nosotros, vi como todos cuchicheaban, algunas chicas miraban con muy mala cara, y muchachos de igual forma, pero sentí de todas esas miradas, una que me fulminaba y que echaba fuego… la de mi queridísima Amber, que placer me da verla asi, abrace más a Castiel y le deposite un beso en la mejilla, el me devolvió una sonrisa, volví a mirar a la rubia y esta estaba que se moría y tanto que entro echa un diablo al insti.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! - gritaba Rosa- ¿Son novios? - decía mientras venia hacia nosotros con Lysandro-.

-Oficialmente- dije yo-.

-Los felicito amigos- dijo Lys mientras apretaba mi mejilla, sentí como Castiel se tensó… no puedo creerlo, hasta con Lysandro-.

\- ¡Y porque no me dijiste cuando hablamos!

-Porque quería que fuera una sorpresa Rosa.

-Vaya sorpresa- decía Kentin que apareció junto a los gemelos- todos están hablando de ustedes-.

\- ¿Acaso te molesta militar? - dijo el pelirrojo-.

-No debería molestarme- decía serio el otro muchacho-.

-A mi si me molesta- dijo Alex- ahora me dejara por completo en el olvido… primero Lysandro y ahora Castiel…

-Siempre dices eso Alex- me solté de Castiel para ir a abrazar a mi amigo- no te olvidare, ¿como podría hacerlo? - el correspondió feliz mi abrazo-.

-¡Abrazo grupal!-grito Armin uniéndosenos, Rosalya vino feliz hacia nosotros mientras agarro a Lysandro para que no se escapara, y este se agarró de Castiel atrayéndolo a nuestro abrazo, Kentin no se quedó atrás, una mano lo atrajo hacia nosotros, reíamos todos, bueno menos por un molesto pelirrojo, todos nos miraban como si estuviéramos locos.

Nos separamos aun en risas, yo le dibujaba sonrisas a Castiel con mis dedos, hasta que pude sacarle una sonrisa.

-Propongo algo- dijo Alex- salgamos el domingo a una tarde de picnic, ¿que me dicen?- todos nos miramos-.

-Creo que es una buena idea- dijo Rosa-.

-Pero el sol me molesta, yo no ire- dijo Armin-.

-Tu si iras, te arrastrare si tengo que hacerlo.

-Buu no inventes Alex- dijo el azabache-.

-No reclames Armin, si es necesario yo tambien ire por ti- dije- una tarde para amigos, no seas aburrido.

-Lo pensare- dijo-.

-Creo que si digo que no también iras por mí- dijo Lys-.

-Exacto- dije- y por ti también Castiel- le dije señalándolo, se estaba haciendo el tonto con todo esto- y para mi será fácil porque eres mi casi vecino.

-Maldición… no me queda de otra.

-Kentin que dices- le dijo Alex-.

-Sí, de acuerdo.

\- ¡Bien! Entonces vamos todos- dijo contento-.

-Podríamos invitar a Nathaniel- dije-.

\- ¿Estás loca?- dijo Castiel-.

-No, no lo estoy.

-La rubia no viene.

-No seas asi Cassy- todos rieron para sus adentros-.

-Oye que…

-Oh faltan 15 minutos, tengo que buscar unos libros a mi casillero, ahí vuelvo- lo deje con la palabra en la boca, no quería discutir, pero enserio tenía que buscar unas cosas al locker, todo iba bien, hasta que sentir una mano voltearme.

-Oh, ¿me extrañabas? – le dije-.

\- ¿A ti mocosa?

-Que quieres Amber.

\- ¿Que que quiero? ¡Me avergonzaste en frente de todo el instituto estúpida!

-Que dices rubia.

-¡Todos saben que me gusta Castiel, y yo te dije perfectamente que te alejaras de él, y ahora me sales con esto!

-No me vengas con pendejadas Amber, no seas tan ridícula, mira todo el escándalo que haces por nada, te avergüenzas tu sola- ella miro a sus alrededores y había varios alumnos mirando la escenita-.

-Me las vas a pagar...

-Las mismas amenazas de siempre linda… no te metas conmigo, no te conviene creeme.

-Quien te crees, me vengare de esta…- y se fue echa una furia otra vez, uy y con esos tacos… ¿un pequeño empujón no hará nada cierto? Puse mis manos a la obra, me concentré el ella y le di, pero no cayo, solo se desestabilizo … ¿pero qué rayos? Intente de nuevo y paso lo mismo, ella en medio del pasillo moviéndose como esos monitos porfiados, varios la miraban como una demente, sentí como alguien me agarro la mano.

-Que se supone que haces.

-Lys… interponiéndote en mis planes… ¿me seguiste?

-Si por si hacías algo tonto.

-Que bien me conoces pero aún tengo la otra libre- fue como una guerra entre nosotros, siendo Amber la afectada, en un momento esta cayó al suelo…¡Bien!

-Gane.

\- ¡UN FANTASMA! ¡UN FANTASMA ME POSEYO! - gritaba como loca, todos reían, con Lys nos quedamos serios mientras nos mirábamos, y estallamos en risas, yo apoye mi cabeza en su pecho mientras me moría riéndome, y él me abrazo como yo supongo acto reflejo.

\- ¿Que pasa aquí? - era Castiel, venía con Rosa, Lysandro me soltó, pero yo aún seguía apoyada en el-.

-Pasa que se perdieron lo mejor- nos miraron confundidos, el pelirrojo aprovecho para agarrarme de la mano y llevarme hacia él, y abrazarme, ahí están sus celos… le explicamos lo que paso y Rosalya se partió de la risa.

-Pero como… fueron unos taldos o que cosa… como es eso posible- decía envuelta en risas-.

-Fue una locura-dije-.

-Cómo es posible que pase eso- decía el pelirrojo- últimamente están pasando cosas muy raras- yo con Lysandro nos miramos, Rosa se percató de eso.

-Ustedes saben algo que nosotros no- dijo esta-.

\- ¿Que? No, no digas bobadas- le dije nerviosa-.

-Nosotros solo fuimos espectadores, al igual que muchos de por acá-.

-Sí, pero…

-Oigan ¿y los demás? - interrumpí a mi amiga-.

-Se quedaron afuera… pero no me cambies el tema la cosa es…

-Ven Rosa vamos a buscarlos- dijo Lys-.

\- ¡Que… oye espera!- no pudo seguir hablando, el peliplata se la llevo más rápido que nunca-.

\- ¿Porque estas tan cercana a Lysandro?- me pregunto Castiel, yo pensé que seguiría con el otro tema pero al parecer estaba pensando en Lys y yo-.

\- ¿Porque te pones celoso de el?

-Por la forma en la que estaban creo que tengo derecho a enojarme.

-Tú te enojas hasta por Alexy.

-Claro que no, pero siempre estas abrazada a Lys.

-Es mi amigo, mejor dicho y como ya te he dicho mi mejor amigo.

-Pero…

-Y también es el tuyo, aparte con el tengo cosas en común.

\- ¿Cosas en común? - debería aprender a callarme, no puedo llegar y decirle, hola Castiel tengo poderes al igual que Lys, ¡No! No podría…-.

-En lo distraída será.

-No soy tan distraída.

-Te he visto peor que Lysandro.

\- ¡Oye! - le dije dándole un pequeño golpecito, él me sonrió, eso es lo que yo siempre quiero ver en su rostro, su linda sonrisa-.

-Deberías sonreír más a menudo, te ves muy lindo.

\- ¿De verdad? – decía mientras me acorralaba por los casilleros, mordiéndose el labio… Dios, como me encanta cuando hace eso, de un momento a otro estampo sus labios a los míos, de una forma suave, pero nos detuvo el timbre para entrar a clases, vi mi reloj y se demoraron 5 minutos en tocar… 5 minutos que nos cobrarían a la salida eso es seguro… pero este día no será tan aburrido si estan mi pelirrojo y mis amigos junto a mí.

-ooooooooooooooooo-

Dos hombres se mantenían hablando por teléfono.

-En una semana exacta.

\- ¿Una semana? Eso es poco.

-Sí, pero es lo suficiente, ya hemos esperado demasiado.

-Como usted diga.

-Yo les avisare en que momento del día será

-Pero…

-Y sin titubeos.

-De acuerdo señor.

-ooooooooooo-

 **Bueno nenurris otra vez con ese final intrigosamente intrigoso, la verdad es que agradesco a ustedes mis lectoras por darme una oportunidad y de que lean este fic… no se ustedes, pero a mí me matan los hombres con un buen perfume, y más si dejan el olor, derrame nasal jajaj okno, que creen, que Castiel tiene celos por las puras o tiene razones de desconfiar de su amigo? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo wuajaja ( risa malvada) jeje Xd.**

 **SaintSeleene: Castiel es un tsundere de pies a cabeza, de todas fomas lo amo igual, pues alguien tiene que sacarle su lado romántico, los amigos son mucho para ella, ya que antes no había podido hacer y para ella son especiales, y como nos dimos cuenta celosos tambien xd, lo del victoriano, si yo fuese ella me le hubiese lanzado de hace rato jeje okno- oksi, desde el prox capitulo las cosas van a cambiar de cierto modo, muchos saludos y no dejes de leerme :3**

 **Sami-kun: ya veremos de que será hora, pues en el prox capitulo sabremos que es lo que ellos quieren, es cierto, recién comienzan la relación y mejor que todo fluya lentito y conciso :3 ajajaj Alexy se suma porque haci podrá besar a kentinito jeje Alex es único ami me encanta *-* saludos y nos estamos leyendo**

 **Ines: Me encanta que me apoyes en este fic, para mí es muy importante ya que de esa forma se que no soy un fiasco XD, que lata lo de tu cel, es fome cuando se te echa a perder, a mi se me echo a perder el táctil porque se me cayo al baño Xd y me tuvieron que comprar otro, cosas que pasan, saludooos muchos para ti, nos leemos :3**


	13. Chapter 13

Durante toda la semana me he tenido que aguantar los malditos celos de Castiel, no deja que nadie me toque, bueno nadie que sea hombre porque en que me abrace Rosa no hay problema, ni siquiera he podido estar a solas con Lysandro para tratar de ponernos de acuerdo en practicar, es lo que más quería hacer, ni siquiera un mensaje le puedo mandar porque el pelirrojo me mansa uno cada 5 minutos, y no me queda más opción que apagar el celular… y para que hablar de cuando invite a Nathaniel para nuestro picnic…

\- ¡¿Acaso eres idiota?!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre invitar a ese delegaducho?!

\- ¡Y porque no Castiel!

\- ¡Porque no es mi amigo!

\- ¡Pero es el mío y además acepto asique te la aguantas!

\- ¡Maldita seas mujer!

\- ¡Jodete Castiel!

-Oigan chicos no deben porque pe…

\- ¡Cállate! - dijimos al unísono, pobre Lys y nosotros aquí dando espectáculo frente nuestros amigos…

Ese día seguimos asi un buen rato, Lysandro trataba de calmarnos mientras que Rosa solo movía la cabeza, pero bueno, hoy era domingo y no quiero estresarme por culpa de ese pelirrojo, que suerte que no estaríamos solos y que será una tarde de amigos, me tiene harta con sus malditos celos, como es posible que alguien sea tan posesivo, es peor que una mujer.

Quedamos finalmente en vernos a las 6, yo llevare unas empanadas y algo para beber y los demás quedaron también en llevar algo, nos juntaríamos en el parque para nuestro picnic.

-Querida, ¿qué haces?

-Estoy ordenando algunas cosas, haremos un picnic hoy con los chicos y Rosa- sí, había olvidado por completo en decirle a mi mama-.

-Oh y ¿estas segura que es de grupo ahora?

-Si ma irán Rosa, Lys, Armin, Alex, Kentin, Nathaniel y Castiel…

\- ¿Nathaniel? No había oído hablar de él.

-El recibió mi foto y mi formulario madre.

-Ah ya veo… pero ¿porque nunca lo he visto?

-Claro que si mama en la competencia demás que lo viste, era un muchacho rubio.

-Rubio…rubio… ¡ah sí! ¿Sus padres tenían una cara de perro atroz o me equivoco?

-Exactamente, esos mismos.

-Ah bueno, ¿y a qué hora quedaron?

-A las 6.

-Aún quedan tres horas linda, tanto apuro que tienes.

-Si es que lo que pasa es que conociéndome capas que se me olvide algo, asique prefiero ordenar ahora, ya tengo los vasos, los posavasos y una manta porsiacaso, ya que nadie menciono que la llevaría.

\- ¿Y aparte de eso llevas algo más?

-Si unas empanadas que compre hoy en la mañana antes de que cerraran las tiendas.

-Ah okey, solo espero que te cuides.

-Tranquila mama somos un grupo grande.

-Pero igual.

-Aparte el parque queda casi al frente.

-Si tú lo dices cariño.

Durante las 3 horas que pasaron no veía nada mejor que descansar, me sentía cansada sin razón aparente y quería que la hora pasara rápido para estar con mis amigos. Me encontraba en mi cuarto, lo más probable es que me halla dormido, y yo solo pensaba en reposar, porque en mi sueño escuchaba a lo lejos como mi mama me llamaba.

-¡Oye querida despierta que vienen por ti!

-Mama enserio no grites-dije somnolienta-.

-Vaya la niña quería seguir durmiendo- reconocí de inmediato esa voz, lo que hizo que saltara y me pusiera toda roja… ¿enserio me estaba mirando dormida? ¿y porque mi mama lo dejo entrar a mi pieza?...

-Q-que haces aquí.

-Vine por ti niña.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

-Son 5 para las 6 querida.

\- ¡Y porque no me despertaste antes mama!

-Y que sabía yo que estarías dormida, en fin, yo saldré con una amiga asique nos vemos querida.

-Está bien mama- se veía muy arreglada, ¿en realidad vera a solo una amiga?, yo me senté en mi cama… ¿de verdad me había dejado sola con un muchacho en la casa?...

\- ¿No piensas pararte? - su mirada se posó en otra parte y se sonrojo al máximo, no sé qué rayos… miré hacia abajo y tenía mi blusa un poco desabrochada, dejando ver un poco más de lo pensé…

-Mejor abróchate esa blusa si no quieres que me lance sobre ti.

-Q-que- yo no reaccionaba, estaba medio adormilada-.

\- ¿O quieres que te la saque? (no se preocupen, solo es escena coqueta, no lemon)-dijo tan sexymente, y en de un momento a otro como un rayo se posó encima de mí, yo no podía estar más roja, me beso tan feroz y apasionadamente que sentía como el calor invadía mi cuerpo, su mano paso por mi mejilla, luego empezó a bajar hasta el botón de mi blusa, lo empezó a desabrochar, después el siguiente y… mi celular empezó a sonar.

\- ¡Rayos! - dijo Castiel acalorado mientras se sentaba junto a mí- mejor contesta esa cosa.

\- ¿Hola? Rosa porque me llamas… ¿ya estas allá? ¿Quién más esta? ¿solo tú y Lys? Y porque tanto apuro en que yo llegue… de acuerdo ya iba saliendo en todo caso- mentira- ya bye.

-Esa insoportable porque tenía que interrumpir.

-Recuerda que tenemos un compromiso con nuestros amigos, asique andando.

-Si, pero la próxima vez no te salvas.

-N-no digas esas cosas.

Dicho eso me pare de la cama y por consiguiente igual Castiel, bajamos y calenté un poco las empanadas y las eche en el bolsito, saque el juguito del refri y también lo eche.

-Bien ya vámonos-dije-.

-Espera.

-Que.

-Antes de que salgas abróchate esa blusa.

\- ¿Ah? - mierda cierto, me abotone lo más rápido posible-.

-Ya listo.

-Ni loco hubiera dejado que te vieran los senos, esos son míos- me sonroje al nivel máximo-.

-Y-ya mejor vámonos antes de que Rosa empiece a llamar de nuevo.

-Vamos- tomo una bolsa que había dejado en la mesa-.

\- ¿Que traes ahí?

-Esto.

\- ¿Enserio trajiste cerveza?

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? - yo solo rodee mis ojos-.

-Nada Castiel… venga andando.

Salimos de mi casa, el agarro mi mano, de vez en cuando me siento mal por hartarme un poco del pelirrojo, siendo que, aunque no lo parezca puede ser un romántico y dulce, y eso solo lo hace conmigo.

\- ¿Qué piensas?

-Que… oh nada tenía mi mente en blanco.

-Sabes… te ves muy linda dormida.

-A-a ¿tú crees? - dije otra vez sonrojada, pero que demonios…

-Sí, la más hermosa.

-Castiel…- le dije parando nuestro caminar y poniéndome enfrente de el-.

-Eres un tierno cuando quieres sabes? - me puse de puntas para darle un pequeño beso-.

-Sigamos caminando- dijo el con un pequeño rubor-.

Entramos al parque y no muy lejos divise una larga cabellera plateada y otra no muy larga, también habían llegado Armin, Alexy y Nathaniel, escuche el pequeño bufido de Cassy.

\- ¿No se supone que ibas saliendo? - dijo Rosa molesta, su molestia se fue cuando vio que Castiel y yo estábamos tomados de las manos- Oww pero si se ven tan tiernos.

-Nunca me imaginé a Castiel tomando de la mano con alguien-dijo Alex, nosotros no aguantábamos la vergüenza que nos soltamos lentamente.

\- ¿Y Kentin? -dije para cambiar el tema-.

-No tengo idea-dijo con pena el peliazul-.

-Nath me alegro de que estes aquí con nosotros- le dije-.

-Gracias a ti por la invitación-me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa, Castiel hizo una especie de gruñido bufido-.

-Disculpen la demora- dijo un aparecido Ken-.

-Ya pensé que no vendrías- dijo Alex tratando de abalanzarse sobre el chico militar, cosa que no logro porque se posiciono detrás de mí, pobrecito-.

-Mejor pongamos las cosas-dije-.

-Si tienes razón hay que ordenarnos, pero hagámoslo al lado de esa banca de allá, justo hay pastito.

-Y porque razón Rosa.

-Porque si quiero sentarme en la banca.

-Rosa por algo traje una manta.

-Yo también traje una porsiacaso-dijo Lys-.

-No importa, pongámonos allá igual, andando- dijo con determinación, no nos quedó de otra que seguirla, al llegar pusimos las respectivas mantas, se hizo un espacio grande, yo saque el jugo y todo lo que tenía, Castiel saco su pack de cerveza y pude notar ese brillo en los ojos del peliblanco, Rosa traía una fuente con una jalea de naranja y varios platos con tenedores, Lysandro trajo una porción de ensalada mixta, los gemelos unas cuantas galletas y frutillas, creo que se pusieron de acuerdo con Kentin porque tenía exactamente lo mismo y Nath trajo refrescos y cosas sanas, todo se veía delicioso (en especial esa jalea que siento que me mira) nos sentamos y mi amiga lo hizo en la banca, dios tan especial que salió, degustábamos todo, contábamos chistes, hablábamos tonterías, estaba siendo una tarde estupenda…

-Valla miren lo que nos encontramos-una voz bastante conocida para mí y perturbadora, todos miramos hacia esa voz y nos pudimos encontrar con Dake/Dakota, la maldita de Debrah y Viktor-.

-Gatito-dijo melosamente la arpía esa, voy a aventarle un tenedor en los ojos... me pare para saludar al único que me agrada, el azabache e instintivamente el pelirrojo igual, seguido de Rosa y Lys-.

-Esto se volverá un espectáculo-dijo divertido Armin-.

-Sera divertido- dijo Alex, Kentin se reía-.

-No entiendo a lo que se refieren- dijo Nath-.

-Ya lo veras- dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos…

-Hola Viktor- le dije feliz-.

-Hola Javi, hace tiempo que no te veía.

-Si desde esa vez en el karaoke.

-Exactamente.

\- ¿Porque esta tonta te viene a saludar?

-Y a ti en que te afecta Debrah.

\- ¿A mí no me saludaras linda? - sentí como mis tres amigos/novio se ponían en guardia-.

-Ams hola Dake.

-Creo que no podre acercarme a besar esa linda mejilla tuya, tus guardaespaldas están en posición de ataque.

-Ni se te ocurra poner tus sucias manos en ella surfero- decía molesto el pelirrojo-.

-Si nos paramos fue para proteger a nuestra amiga- dijo Rosa-.

-No tienen de que preocuparse, no dejaría que Dakota la tocara- dijo Viktor, yo le regale una sonrisa-.

-Y porque la defiendes Viktor, ¿acaso te gusta esta estúpida? - dijo Debrah-.

-Oye que te pasa estúpida perra- lo siento, pero tenía que decirlo-.

\- ¿¡Como?! – yo iba a dar un paso para pegarle, pero Castiel me detuvo agarrándome de la cintura y atrayéndome hacia él, ella iba a hacer lo mismo pero Viktor la detuvo-.

-Tranquila, no te rebajes al nivel de esta- dijo Castiel, Rosa reía y Lysandro se mantenía al margen por si algo pasaba…

-Vaya, mucha confianza hay entre ustedes para que la agarres de esa forma- dijo Dakota-.

-Más de lo que tú crees rubio.

-Gatito no me digas que…

-No le digas gatito zorra, él es mío- me solté del agarre de Castiel y le mande un zendo empujón a Debrah, haciéndola caer al piso, esta tenía una cara de furia-.

\- ¡Maldita me las pagaras! - dijo parándose y trato de aventarse a mí, me llego un rasguño de su parte y si no fuera porque Viktor la mantuvo sujeta la muy tonta hubiera alcanzado a pegarme, ambas tratábamos de zafarnos del agarre que tenían Castiel y Viktor en nosotras, Lysandro también me sostenía y Dakota solo miraba al igual que Rosa.

-Chicas ya tranquilícense-decía el pelinegro-.

-Javi no te calientes la cabeza por esta chica-dijo mi amiga-.

-Esta quiere poner sus garras en Castiel.

-Muchachas-dijo Dakota poniéndose en medio de nuestro grupo, quedando enfrente de mí y de Debrah- No sean inmaduras y porque llegar a la violencia- se volteo a mirarme- mira ese rasguño que tienes en tu mejilla, ¿quieres que tu linda carita quede marcada? -dijo mientras me acaricio la cara, que mala idea hacer eso chico…

\- ¡Oye! Te dije que no la tocaras- acto seguido Castiel me soltó para agarrar a Dake de la polera, Lys intento tranquilizar a su amigo, mientras que yo y Rosa también y por otro lado Viktor trataba de zafar a Dakota de las manos del pelirrojo, la arpía solo observaba… otra vez armando show, empujones y manotazos salían de esta pelea, Castiel logro pegarle un combo al surfero…

\- ¿No será mejor que interrumpamos? -dijo nervioso Nathaniel-.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Alex, Armin lo miro con complicidad, entendió a lo que se refería su gemelo-.

Nuestros intentos de separar eran inútiles, solo forcejeábamos sin resultados, hasta que sentimos como una gran cantidad de agua helada caía sobre todos nosotros, nos sorprendimos y todos nos detuvimos.

-Que rayos…-dijo Castiel-.

-No puedo creerlo- Dijo Rosa-.

\- ¡Porque demonios hicieron eso! - dijo una muy molesta Debrah, que también había quedado empapada, Nathaniel, Armin, Alexy y Kentin tenían unas grandes botellas-.

-Para que pararan el escandalo- dijo el delegado- están llamando la atención, ustedes-dijo señalando al grupo de Viktor- mejor váyanse de aquí-.

-Y porque habríamos de…

-Tiene razón, no demos más problemas y larguémonos- dijo Viktor, sin reclamar nada Debrah y Dakota siguieron al azabache, que me dedico una cara como de perdón.

-De donde sacaron el agua-dije-.

-Era nuestra munición-dijo Alex- era para divertirnos más rato, pero era más necesario ahora.

Empapados y con un frio tremendo estábamos, ya que el agua estaba congeladisima, de seguro que tenía hielo, una gran sonrisa se posó en mi cara, fui a abrazar al peliazul que solo reclamo por lo fría que estaba, Rosa siguió mi idea y fue a abrazar a Armin, después siguieron Nath y Kentin, Castiel se percató de que en un bolso aún quedaba algo de agua, una pequeña guerra comenzó pues nos la debían.

Eran como las 8:00 y decidimos que era hora de irnos a la casa, para no pescarnos algún resfriado, a pesar de nuestro pequeño inconveniente la tarde no estuvo nada mal. Cuando llegue a mi casa mi mama me puso una cara al verme completamente empapada pero yo me fui directamente a la ducha, para relajarme en el agua calentita, después de salir de la ducha y de haberme secado, baje a tomarme un té con mi mama, me pregunto sobre mi día y le dije que estuvo divertido, claro que omitiendo lo de los otros muchachos pero en fin al rato fui a mi cuarto para descansar y dormir, mañana será un nuevo día.

Me desperté gracias al nuevo despertador, me vestí y desayuné para asi partir al instituto. La clase de historia estuvo aburrida como siempre, durante en receso los gemelos no dejaban se sacar en cara lo sucedido ayer, y que nunca pensaron que empujaría a Debrah, todos nos reímos ante eso y del como la muchacha había caído al suelo hasta que el timbre nos sacó de nuestro divertido momento. Entramos a la siguiente clase y sentándonos en donde siempre, a Castiel le molestaba el hecho de que aún me sentara con Lysandro, pero no le daré el gusto.

-…...oooooooooooo…...

-Ahora mismo.

\- ¿Que? Pero están en clases señor.

-Y eso a mí que, vallan.

-Pero como los sacamos.

-Inventen algo. Adios.

…...ooooooooooooo…...

Nos encontrábamos haciendo una guía de ejercicios realmente complicada, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta me saco de mi concentración, cuando el profesor abrió la puerta me tense de inmediato al ver quien se encontraba, agarre a Lysandro del brazo muy fuerte, él subió su mirada y comprendió de inmediato, Castiel nos miró con confusión… el mismo hombre que un par de veces nos observaba se encontraba ahí parado en la puerta y junto a dos hombres más.

-Disculpe, pero ¿qué es lo que quiere? -dijo el profesor-.

-Vengo por dos estudiantes, Lysandro Ainsworth y Javiera Aguirre.

\- ¿Y cuál es la razón?

-Tenemos ordenes de sus familiares de retirarlos, tienen una reunión importante.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - nos dijo Castiel, no supimos que contestarles-.

\- ¿Ambos juntos? -dijo que profe-.

-Exactamente.

-Bueno, chicos pueden retirarse, no se pierdan la reunión- con Lysandro ni nos movimos, de repente el hombre le hizo una señal a los otros dos, que se encaminaron en nuestros puestos-.

-Sera mejor que se paren si no quieren que otros sufran las consecuencias-dijo en susurro uno de ellos, pero eso no pasó desapercibido por el pelirrojo, yo y Lys no pudimos pensarlo y solo nos paramos, pensé en usar mis poderes para defenderme cuando saliéramos de la sala, pero antes de sacarnos nos pusieron a mí y a Lysandro un brazalete como de metal.

-Con esto no podrán ocuparlos- y nos tomaron de las manos para que caminásemos, al salir de la sala un incrédulo Castiel salió a pesar de las advertencias del maestro y detuvo al hombre que siempre nos observaba.

\- ¿Ustedes creen que yo soy tonto? ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que se los llevan?

-Porque son especiales muchacho- y sin más el hombre siguió con su camino, dejando al chico confundido, volvió a entrar a clases y se encontró con la mirada de Rosalya que se notaba preocupada, se veía que tampoco se había creído ese cuento, apenas tocaron el timbre del receso Castiel fue con Rosa y rápidamente se fueron a las bancas, los siguieron los gemelos y Kentin.

-Que pasa aca- dijo Alex-.

\- ¿Que no es obvio? Esa fue una mentira- dijo Castiel-.

\- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? -dijo Kentin

-Porque los padres de Lysandro ni siquiera viven aquí- dijo la peliplata-.

\- ¿Entonces los secuestraron?

-Es lo más lógico, tenemos que ir a por Leigh y por la mama de Javi- dijo el pelirrojo- hay que decirles de esto ahora mismo.

-Pero aún estamos en el instituto- dijo Armin-.

-Y eso que, ¿están de acuerdo? - todos asintieron-.

-Entonces vayámonos, dejemos nuestras cosas aquí nomas.

...….oooooo...…..

Al momento en que los metieron al auto a la fuerza los hombres ni se inmutaron en vendarles los ojos, la chica agarro la mano de su amigo, pues sentía miedo, se los llevaron hasta las afueras y doblaron por un lado que ella reconoció, a partir de ahí fue un viaje largo en los adentros en el cual a ambos chicos les gano el sueño, sin embargo, se despertaron con la fuerte frenada del auto y se pudieron encontrar con un lugar en el que había una gran muralla y dentro una especie de casa muy grande, por cómo estaba decorada se podría decir que era un lugar de experimentos y que se ubicaba fuera del mapa, los hombres los llevaron adentro, eran paredes blancas y olía como a hospital, y no más halla un hombre nos estaba esperando.

-Bien, al parecer no tuvieron problemas en sacarlos.

-Fue más fácil de lo que pensábamos, se creen todo últimamente señor.

\- ¡Porque nos toman! -dije- ¡¿qué creen que hacen?!

-Calma muchacha, ya lo sabrás, ¿ cómo es que se llamaban?

-El chico se llama Lysandro Ainsworth y la chica Javiera Aguirre.

\- ¿Aguirre?... interesante…

…...ooooooooooooooo…...

El grupo de los chicos fueron a la tienda de Leigh a buscarlo, y por suerte estaba allí, le explicaron todo lo que paso, el chico palideció al instante, los demás le dijeron que tenían que ir a la casa de Javi para buscar a su mama y obviamente Leigh dijo que los acompañaría, total se trataba de su hermano. Partieron nuevamente hasta llegar todos a la casa de la chica, pero al tocar la puerta nadie salió.

-Tiene que estar en el trabajo-dijo el pelirrojo-.

-Y que hacemos- dijo Alex-.

-Esperar- dijo Rosalya-.

\- ¿Y si tarda mucho?-dijo Armin-.

-No importa, esperaremos- nadie se negó pues conocían a la peliblanca y ella no cambiaría de opinión, después de esperar como dos horas la madre apareció.

-Chicos que sorpresa, ¿pero qué hacen aquí afuera?

-Tenemos que decirle algo-dijo Castiel-.

-Oh está bien, y ¿dónde está mi hija?

-De eso queremos hablarle.

\- ¿Le paso algo? -dijo preocupada, nadie dijo nada solo se miraron-.

-Sera mejor que entremos señora-dijo Leigh, ella asintió y abrió la puerta para que todos entraran-.

\- ¿Podrían explicarme que pasa?

-Se la llevaron- dijo sin rodeos el pelirrojo-.

-Como que se la llevaron…

-Tres hombres diciendo una excusa tonta se los llevaron- dijo la peliblanca-.

\- ¿Se los?

-A ella y a Lysandro- dijo Alex-.

-Pero quien pudo ser capaz de llevarse a dos niños y-y porque- decia ella empezando a desesperarse-.

-Yo les seguí y le pregunté a uno de ellos la verdadera razón y…

\- ¿Y? – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Me dijo que porque eran especiales… no entiendo a que se refería- todos pusieron caras de confusión.

\- ¿Especiales?... especiales…. Ya veo…. Ese maldito se atrevió a llevarse a mi hija- todos miraron mas confundidos aun.

\- ¿Alguna vez ella les hablo de su padre? - todos negaron-.

-A mí y a Lysandro si, nos dijo que falleció cuando era bebe-.

-Mmm… niños, les contare una historia.

…..ooooooooooooo….

 **Ese fue el cap de hoy, me hubiese gustado actualizar antes pero en estos días e tenido unos dolores de cabeza horribles, el prox cap nos contara la madre una pequeña historia, no se la salten o pierdan porque abra algunas verdades y sabremos que les depara a nuestra protagonista junto a Lysandro, espero su review, que me hace feliz que lo hagan.**

 **Mii Aleacim: para ser honesta a mí me gusta mucho el lemon ( si soy una pervertida) pero no a todas les gusta y yo respeto eso, me alegra muchísimo que sigas mi histora hasta el final, en unos cap habrá acontecimientos mágicos enserio, a mi tambien me encanta la fantasia junto a la ciencia ficción, ahora ya somos amigas en cdm y eldarya :3 saludos.**

 **Ines: Me encanta el apoyo que me das nena enserio, que bueno que te guste como escribo, y ya sabemos que no se puede dejar el celu en el bolsillo de atrás cuando vallamos al baño jajaja nos estamos leyendo :3 saludos**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ya les digo que no se salten la historia hasta lo actual denuevo, aquí se sabra quien es el que se llevó a nuestros chicos, no se preocupen, no todo el cap se basara en la historia de la madre total la historia no es larga es cortita y consisa, asique disfruten y les dejo el cap**

-Mmm… niños, les contare una historia… tomen asiento- los muchachos confusos accedieron y todos se acomodaron para asi escuchar lo que la mujer les iba a decir.

"Hace 19 años atrás aproximadamente, cuando yo tenía 14 años vivía junto a mi madre en Paris, no tenía la mejor posición social que digamos, de hecho, era yo quien tenía que buscarse trabajos para poder mantenernos, ya que mi madre estaba muy enferma. Un día domingo una amiga muy querida de mi mama fue a visitarle para decirle una noticia, y en eso me llamo a mi porque yo lo necesitaba escuchar, una familia de ricos, millonarios, se habían mudado a la ciudad directo desde España y requerían de empleados, y se encontraba disponible una muchacha de servicio, ella me dijo:

 _Magdita yo que tu aprovecharía, no pagan nada mal._

 _Tiene razón, lo hare y me presentare, sé que poder conseguirlo total, tengo buenas referencias._

Ese mismo día me arreglé lo más que pude, tenía que verme decente, Rosa se ofreció a llevarme, mi mama se hallaba feliz y me dio todas las buenas vibras para conseguir ese empleo.

Cuando llegamos a destino, me sorprendí bastante al ver la maravillosa casa que tenía frente a mí, era inmensa, le dije a Rosita que entraría sola y que no era necesario que me esperara ya que me había aprendido el camino, toque el timbre y una voz salió de ella diciéndome:

 _¿A qué se debe su presencia?_

 _Vengo por el empleo…_

En ese instante sentí un sonido y las puertas se abrieron, me adentré y el jardín estaba verde y lleno de flores hermosas, era un largo trayecto hacia la puerta, y había otro timbre, decidí tocarlo, pero antes de hacerlo una mujer ya había abierto la puerta, era muy elegante y con su cabello ordenado, sus ropas y toda ella era bella, me hizo pasar.

Nos fuimos a un cuarto para conversar y en el cual ya se encontraba su marido, la mujer me miro de arriba hacia abajo y dijo que era muy joven, les pase unos papeles con mis referencias y se encontraban impresionados que a mi corta edad ya estuviese trabajando, les explique mi situación y la comprendieron perfectamente, me aceptaron, empezaría el día siguiente desde las 8:00 hasta las 18:00 hrs, seria de lunes a viernes, la felicidad que tenía no podía disimularla, la señora me miraba con una cara de amabilidad, me dijo que tenían dos hijos, uno de 16 y el otro de 19 años. Me explicaban todo y en ese instante se abrieron las puertas de la sala, un agitado muchacho de cabellos negros, ojos azulados como el cielo y de ropa deportiva irrumpió como de la nada, me quedé sin aliento cuando lo vi, era un muchacho apuesto me quede hipnotizada mirándolo, y él lo estaba haciendo de igual manera conmigo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmín al igual que las mías y rápidamente desvié mi mirada nuevamente a mis nuevos jefes.

 _Magdalena, él es nuestro hijo menor, Tom, aunque desubicada su forma de entrar, querido ella es nuestra nueva empleada._

Volví a míralo y me dedico una linda sonrisa, se acercó para saludarme muy educadamente estirándome la mano, se la acepte y al rozarlo sentí un cosquilleo, que hizo que me tensara y él se tiñera de rojo otra vez.

Después de el entro otro muchacho, era el mayor claro, me miro muy en menos y en ese instante supe que no me llevaría muy bien con él, no se parecía mucho a su hermano, tenia cabello castaño y ojos cafes, aunque no tenia para que negarlo, de todas forma era guapo.

Al comenzar a trabajar para mí era un gusto, estar en esa casa hermosa, limpiar cada rincón, me gustaba mucho trabajar no me aburría, pero tenía que obedecer no solo a los padres si no que también a los hijos, el mayor me trataba mal siempre, pero el menor era un encanto, buena persona, amable, y al pasar los meses de apoco sentí como me fui enamorando de él. Un día tenía que ordenar la biblioteca y me encontré con Tom, estaba leyendo unos libros.

 _Tengo que ordenar aquí si no es mucha molestia._

 _Para nada es una molestia, creo que yo lo seria, ¿quieres que me valla?_

 _No es necesario no se preocupe…_

Pude ver por qué tenía que ordenar esta parte, había libros dispersos por doquier, puse una escalera para acomodar los libros que estarían arriba, subí dos escalones y la escalera empezó a tambalearse, me puse nerviosísima y me caí, no sentí el piso porque Tom me agarro antes que nada, me bajo al suelo muy lentamente, sin quitar nuestras distancias, tenía su rostro muy cerca del mío, y se veía precioso, una de sus manos aún se encontraba en mi cintura, y con la otra comenzó a acariciar mi rostro, estaba sonrojada como un tomate y mi corazón estaba a mil.

 _Eres muy hermosa..._

Y sin darme cuenta el sello nuestros labios con un beso…incluso había sido mi primer beso, sentí que mi cuerpo reaccionaba de una forma que nunca lo había hecho, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero… y fue asi como empezó nuestro romance, claro a espaldas de sus padres, le conté todo a mi madre con una enorme felicidad y ella me apoyo, pero alguien no estaba de acuerdo, Maurice nos pillo un día besándonos y ni siquiera nos dejó explicarle ni para pedirle su silencio, de hecho fue inmediatamente a decirle a sus padres, él estaba segurísimo que nos retarían y que a mí me despedirían, pero no fue asi, su madre tenía un buen corazón y nos dijo que estaba segura que pasaría esto, puesto que nos vio el primer día de mi llegada y supo que ambos habíamos tenido un flechazo a primera vista, obvio nosotros estábamos felices, pero su hermano no tanto.

Un día Tom dijo que quería decirme algo, me llevo a otro cuarto y me confeso algo que yo no pude creer tan fácil, pero él me lo demostró sin más… tenía la habilidad de mover objetos con su mente-Los muchachos se asombraron mucho con lo que Magda les estaba contando, iban a decir algo, pero ella siguió con el relato-Si yo quede igual con ustedes con esas mismas caras, y lo que él hacía era sorprendente todos los objetos flotaban, era algo que nunca en mi vida hubiera creído y que hubiese pensado que era una broma, pero no, el me lo estaba demostrando, me encontraba maravillada. Me dijo que nadie lo sabía, que nunca le había confiado ese secreto a nadie, ni siquiera a algún amigo porque no quería que alguien pensase que era un fenómeno o algo por el estilo y yo obviamente nunca lo defraudaría y no pensaría que era un fenómeno, pues él era especial y único.

Unos días más tarde, sus padres no llegaban a la casa a pesar de ser mas de las 6, el me invito a quedarme un poco más y yo acepte gustosa, me llevo a su pieza y nos pusimos a ver unas películas, pero, una cosa llevo a la otra y me entregué a él por primera vez, y me di cuenta que yo también fui la suya, a pesar de que fue la noche más maravillosa que tuve cometimos un error, no nos cuidamos, y con esa primera vez fue suficiente para quedar embarazada, una chica de 15 años e inmadura. No saben el nerviosismo que teníamos, no teníamos el valor de decirle a sus padres, y yo menos a mi madre, sin embargo, no nos quedó de otra, primero fue a sus padres, imaginamos lo peor, si, nos llegó un reto grande, pero nos apoyarían de todas maneras, mi mama puso un gritaso cuando le conté pero en el fondo se sentía feliz de poder conocer a su nieta, ese mismo día Maurice se fue de la casa y no se veía nunca.

Mi bebe nació cuando yo tenía más allá de 16 y Tom tenía 19, estábamos felices por nuestra niñita, decidimos irnos a vivir juntos, él trabajaba y nos compramos una linda casita, quisimos casarnos y aunque nos costó lo logramos, con el permiso de mi madre pues yo era menor de edad y lo necesitaba

Pasaron dos años y nuestra beba era bellísima y mimosa, salió con mi color de cabello, pero con los hermosos ojos de su padre y no los ambarinos míos… un día cualquiera tocaron nuestra puerta y no pude ni abrir pues unos hombres la habían derribado, dos tomaron a Tom y lo electrocutaron, mientras que otro me sujetaba a mí.

 _¡Que hacen p-pero que…_

En ese mismo momento otro hombre apareció por la puerta, alguien que ya conocía perfectamente.

 _Maurice… ¡que se supone que haces!…_

Yo estaba entre lágrimas, mi bebe lloraba y lloraba, él se acercó a mí y me dijo.

 _¿Recuerdas ese día que te confeso lo de sus poderes? Yo los seguí y escuché todo, desaparecí estos años solo por una razón, experimentar con él, me lo llevare conmigo y nunca más lo podrás ver, no dirás nada o me encargare de tu bebe y de ti…_

 _Eres cruel… ¡eres su hermano como puedes!…_

 _Porque puedo y quiero hacerlo, si quieres puedes irte conmigo y tener una vida junto a mí._

 _Jamás…_

Él se enfureció, les hizo una seña a sus hombres y estos le pegaron otro shock a mi Tom, él estaba casi inconsciente, se fueron como si nada y yo me encontré ahí sola con mi chiquita… Maurice les hizo creer a sus padres que su hermano había tenido un accidente automovilístico y que el auto había explotado quedando irreconocible supuestamente, todos lo creyeron, incluso hicieron un funeral con su supuesto cuerpo, no sé cómo lo habrá hecho, pero yo sabía toda la verdad, después de un tiempo decidí cambiarle el nombre a mi niña pero manteniendo el apellido, antes se llamaba Alice y se lo cambie por Javiera porque Maurice sabia su nombre, y pensé que de esa forma no podría encontrarla, pero me equivoque y unos años mas tarde mi madre murió, por lo que estaba completamente sola con mi hija, despues de la supuesta muerte de Tom sus padres no se volvieron a contactar conmigo quien sabe por que razon, pero no por eso iba a renunciar a la vida asi como asi… "

La mujer apenas termino el relato comenzó a llorar, lloraba y lloraba sin parar, los muchachos se encontraban con sentimientos encontrados, la peliplata escapo una lagrima, todo era increíble.

-Como pudo hacer algo asi…-dijo ella-.

\- ¡No tienen idea de cómo fue, tuve que mentirle a mi propia hija, le mentí en todo, en su muerte, en su nombre en todo y ahora ese maldito tiene a mi niña! - decía Magdalena entre lágrimas, Kentin que la conocía de antes y había más confianza fue y la abrazó.

-Lo hizo para protegerla-dijo Castiel

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que su marido aún está vivo?-dijo Alexy

-No lo sé, quizás a estas alturas ya no se encuentre con nosotros ¡no lo sé!

Todos se encontraban cabizbajos, había algo que se les estaba pasando a todos, y a el pelirrojo se le prendió la chispa-.

-Espere… usted dijo que a su marido se lo llevaron porque tenía poderes… quiere decir que…

-Exacto, Lysandro y Javiera son iguales a Tom- todos abrieron sus ojos de una manera…

\- ¡Pero que! Si eso es cierto porque mi hermano no me dijo nada!- nadie podía creer lo que oían-.

-Al igual que ella no me lo dijo a mí- decía la madre un poco más tranquila-.

-Javi me dijo que Lysandro y ella eran más parecidos de lo que pensábamos… ahora comprendo todo-dijo Castiel agarrándose su cabello y tirándolo hacia atrás-.

-Tiene lógica, siempre se andaban con secretos…y ahora sabemos porque- dijo Rosalya-.

-Esto es muy loco- dijo Armin que había dejado de lado su consola para escuchar la historia-.

-Se descubrieron entre ellos y de esa forma se apoyaban, Tom siempre me decía que se sentía solo, que ser el único asi lo hacía sentir en una soledad tremenda, pero mi niña… nunca me lo imagine…

\- ¿Y cree que yo de mi hermano sí?

-Y eso que, ya tienen poderes y todo, pero la cosa es que se los llevaron- decía molesto Castiel-.

-Castiel…-dijo la peliplata-.

-Tenemos que buscarlos- dijo el pelirrojo-.

-ooooooooooooo-

El hombre se fue a otra sala, y les dijo a los otros que lo siguieran, junto con los muchachos…

\- ¡Porque nos tiene aquí, que quiere hacer con nosotros! -decía la chica mientras un hombre la tenía sujeta-.

-Bueno les explicare, yo sé que ustedes son especiales- ambos muchachos intercambiaron miradas- pero no solamente por sus poderes, ustedes tienen una forma única, su ADN es diferente, su forma de sanar es increíblemente rápida, son capases de mucho más de lo que ustedes creen

\- ¿Qué?- dijeron ambos-.

-Si escucharon bien... ayer tuviste una pelea si no me equivoco de la cual terminaste con un rasguño en tu cara.

-Como sabe eso.

-Porque los hemos estado observando desde hace tiempo, supimos que eran diferentes ese día de competencia en el lago…

\- ¿De tanto? - dijo Javi-.

-Sí y como les iba diciendo, si te das cuenta no tienes ninguna marca en esa linda carita tuya-el hombre paso su mano por la mejilla de la chica, y esta corrió su cara rápidamente, no quería que pusiera sus manos encima de ella, el ladeo una sonrisa-… eso debería dejar marca y de un día para otro créeme que no sana, pero sin embargo tú no tienes nada- Javi se dio cuenta que tenía razón, el día de hoy cuando se miró en el espejo no tenía nada, inclusive se le había olvidado el rasguño que le había dejado Debrah, su amigo la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Y si sabía de hace más tiempo… ¿porque no nos llevaron esa ves? - dijo Lysandro-.

-Fui bueno y decidí dejarles un poco de tiempo con los suyos, ya que no los volverán a ver nunca más.

-Usted no podría ser bueno jamás … ¿cómo es que sabe la existencia de nosotros? ¿Y como es que sabe tanto? -pregunto la chica-.

-Porque no son los únicos, he tenido mucho tiempo experimentando, pero necesitaba a mas como ustedes osino terminaría matándolo y eso no es lo que necesito y no lograría mi propósito.

-Qué pero ¡de que mierda habla! ¡Porque nos hace esto!

-Porque quiero buscar una forma de que lo que ustedes poseen yo pueda tenerlo, quiero ser el más poderoso y tener a todo bajo mi poder, he podido bloquearlo, si se dan cuenta sus brazaletes son para eso, pero no he encontrado la forma de pasármelo a mí, he experimentado bastante como dije y eso a traído varios beneficios, sin embargo, si sigo haciéndolo el no aguantara mucho y por eso opte por buscar más y me topé con una grata sorpresa- dijo el hombre mientras se frotaba su barbilla

\- ¡¿De quién habla?!

El hombre les regalo una sonrisa y no respondió a lo que la muchacha le preguntaba, hubo un silencio por un pequeño tiempo, segundos quizás, y que a la vez se hacía interminable, Javi decidió romper el silencio con una sola pregunta…

\- ¿Quién demonios es usted?

-¿Para qué te serviría saber mi nombre muchachita? … -la chica no dijo nada, este hombre la tenía frustrada y con muchas dudas-

\- Pues no me cuesta para nada asique de acuerdo, mi nombre es Maurice y como lo notaron soy el dueño de todo este lugar… ahora llévenselos a la celda- los hombres sin pensarlo dos veces obedecieron a lo que el otro señor les dijo, los obligaron a caminar y pasaban por los pasillos, varios pasillos, bajaron unas escaleras y llegaron a un lugar oscuro, solo unos focos iluminaban el lugar, los señores abrieron una celda y sin piedad los dejaron ahí.

-Lys, Lys porque a nosotros- decía Javi llorando, se encontraban sentados y Lysandro la atrajo hacia él, quedaban de la misma altura sentados por ende ella apoyo la cabeza en los hombros del muchacho, abrazándola y acariciando su cabeza-.

-Tranquila, por lo menos estamos juntos en esto- decía tratando de relajarla-.

-Pero mi mama, tu hermano, nuestros amigos… Castiel- dijo con un nudo en su garganta- no los veremos nunca más- dijo aun llorando-.

-Tranquila, se fuerte, algún día saldremos de aquí te lo aseguro- le decía el chico- ¿y sabes que es lo peor?

\- ¿Que podría ser peor?

-Que perdí mi libreta.

-Dios…Lys…- ambos muchachos soltaron risas, en un momento Javi sintió algo en su pecho, algo que ya reconocía bien, se sobresaltó y miro a Lysandro…

-Yo también lo siento…

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - una voz sobresaltó a ambos chicos.

-oooooooooo-

\- ¿Buscarlos? -dijeron todos-.

-Pero podrían estar en cualquier parte, incluso ni siquiera podrían estar acá- dijo Magda-.

-Tiene razón, pudieron haber salido de la ciudad- dijo Leigh

-No importa, buscaremos por toda la villa y si no los encontramos lo haremos por fuera-.

\- ¡Castiel, pero estas loco! - dijo Rosa-.

-Puede ser que sí, pero yo quiero encontrarla a ella y a mi amigo.

\- ¿De verdad serias capas de eso muchacho? – dijo la madre-.

-Seria capas de todo con tal de tener a Javi y a Lysandro a mi lado, no importa cuánto nos tardemos pero los vamos a encontrar… no puedo perderla…-.

-Sin duda mi hija tiene a un buen hombre a su lado- dijo ella con una sonrisa melancólica, Castiel se puso feliz en un momento, no pensó escuchar eso de ella y lo hizo sentirse importante de alguna manera.

-Castiel pensando en alguien más que no es el, quien lo diría- dijo Alexy divertido, sacando porlomenos algunas pequeñas risas, pues es cierto, nadie creía que el pelirrojo podría ser asi-.

-Ya Alexy- dijo el molesto- yo ya lo decidí, quien más está conmigo en esto…

-Yo estoy contigo, se trata de mi hermano.

-Y de mi hija, tienes mi apoyo.

-Nosotros también.

-Yo igual- dijo Kentin-.

-Se trata de mi cuñadito y mi mejor amiga, aunque sea una idea descabellada, estoy en esto.

-Bien, tenemos que …- en ese momento alguien empezó a golpear la puerta de la casa, la madre se imaginó lo peor y debido a la expresión que tenía contagio ese sentimiento a los demás, nadie se movía, Castiel decidió aproximarse de manera lenta a la puerta, puso su mano en la manilla y dudaba en girarla, suspiro y al abrir se encontró con otra sorpresa.

 **Espero y les haya gustado el cap, ya sabemos porque nuestra chica tiene poderes, sabemos que fue lo que paso realmente con su padre y el culpable de todo esto… dejen su review nenurris a y actualizare los sabados o domingos, aunque tengo que ordenar bien mis ideas para el prox epi, están todas dadas vuelta pero no es tanto problema en fin, en mi país cae esos días asi que atentiiiis**

 **Sami-kun: pensé que me habías dejado en el olvido porque no comentaste el epi anterior T-T bueno tus dudas y preguntas yo creo que se habran contestado en este cap, aunque creo que no te imaginaste que el señor era su propio hermano verdad? Esque Castiel es un perver jeje y coqueton por eso me encanta *-* y por el hecho de que puede ser un tierno y gracias a kamisama que no me ha dolido la cabeza :3 saludos nenurri y deja tu opinión :3, no te olvides de mi eh :3 I love you.**

 **Ines: Y lo peor es que yo me tomo una pastilla y el dolor de cabeza sigue ahí T-T pero lo bueno es que ya no sufri de eso esta semana :3 me haces muy feliz linda** **amiga a distancia lenda te amo por seguirme siempre en mi fic, yo igual adoro la fantasía, el terror y la ciencia ficción, son mis géneros favoritos :3 saludos y nos estamos leyendo :3 espero que me dejes tu opinión**

 **Mii Aleacim: ahora si se sabe, que su padre era igual que ella, que igual lo secuestraron y que fue una persona demasiado cercana a él, se nota que no quería para nada a su hermano menor, o lo cegó la envidia porque como pudimos notar a el también le gustaba la madre de javi, la verdad es que esto lo tenia planeado desde que comencé con el fic :3 creo que sacarles sus organitos seria mucho para los chicos Xd Saludos nenis te adoooro por seguir mi historia, porlomenos se que no soy tanto un asco en esto**


	15. Chapter 15

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

El pelirrojo no sabía si estar más aliviado o algo molesto, aliviado por el hecho de que en frente de él no se encontraba alguien que quisiera hacerles más daño, o molesto por quien en realidad se encontraba frente a sus narices.

-Te pregunte que hacías aquí.

El otro muchacho que estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, no tenía cara de miedo por como Castiel usa sus palabras contra él, puesto que ya estaba lo bastante acostumbrado al carácter del chico rudo, muchas veces a tratado con este, por lo que no te interesa el como lo trate, ya que esta vez y como siempre lo hace, solo quería ayudar.

-Quiero ayudar Castiel.

\- ¿Ayudar?

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Magda salió para verificar de quien se trataba-.

\- ¿Tú debes ser Nathaniel no es así?

-Si señora un gusto-.

-El gusto es mío muchacho pasa- le dijo con una sonrisa, pero que contenía una gran tristeza-.

El chico acepto y se adentró a la casa, los demás chicos se mostraron aliviados de que era el y no otro de los hombres malos.

-Ya rubia porque quieres ayudar y en que- decía seca y fríamente Castiel-.

-Dios Castiel- dijo Rosa- podrías ser más gentil.

-Creo que la palabra gentil no está en el diccionario de él Rosa.

-Oye delegaducho- iba a acercarse al delegado cuando una delicada mano se posó en su hombro, volteo a ver que la madre de su chica lo miraba diciéndole por favor, no es el momento de peleas, el chico entendió-.

-Bueno, creo que podre explicarme, se me pareció muy extraño que esos hombres recurrieran a Lysandro a una supuesta reunión familiar siendo que sus padres no se encuentran en la ciudad, lo sé porque he leído los informes de todos los del instituto, cuando tocaron el timbre quise ir a hablarte Rosa, y los encontré a ustedes reunidos y… no fue mi intención, pero escuché su conversación, no sabía si aún se encontraban aquí pero decidí venir porque quiero ayudarlos, Javiera es mi amiga.

\- ¿Y quién pidió tu ayuda?

-Basta Castiel, mientras más mejor- dijo Rosa-.

\- ¿Entonces se tendrá que contar la historia otra vez? -Dijo Armin-.

-No es necesario, digámosle lo justo y necesario- dijo Magda, ella le relataba al muchacho las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, como todos abrió los ojos de una manera cuando ella menciono lo de los poderes…

\- ¿Y tienen alguna idea aunque sea de donde podrían estar?

-Antes de que preparáramos algo justo tocaste la puerta-dijo el pelirrojo-.

\- ¿Y que planean?

-Por ahora solo el buscar por los alrededores- dijo Kentin-.

\- ¿Y cuando encuentren el lugar ya saben como lo harán para entrar?- dijo el rubio-.

\- Aun no pensamos en eso- dijo Rosa-.

-Bueno primero lo primero, nos vamos a dividir para la busqueda, ya después veremos que hacemos cuando encontremos el lugar…

…...ooooooooooooo...….

En esos mismos momentos…

\- ¿Quienes son ustedes?- una voz sobresalto a ambos-.

-Q-quien es- dije, a pesar de estar algo oscuro si podía ver a Lysandro y el a ella, pero no veían al dueño de esa voz-.

-Si son solo unos niños…

\- ¡Muéstrate! – grité… aquel dueño de la voz se hizo ver, se encontraba en una esquina de la celda donde mas oscuridad había, el solo se movió un poco, lo justo y necesario para que los muchachos pudieran verlo completamente-.

-Tiene que ser como nosotros- susurre, y lo comencé a mirar, parecía como si recién hubiese despertado, porque se froto los ojos, llevaba un poleron de cierre y debajo una polera blanca, sus pantalones eran anchos, su cara mostraba cansancio y se podían distinguir fácilmente sus ojeras, pálido, pero eso no le sacaba lo guapo que era, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo y su cabello negro con un flequillo y le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de sus hombros, se veía de unos treinta y tantos, quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí aquel hombre, se le hizo muy parecido a alguien, a pesar de estar encerrado no se veía tan delgado, de hecho se veía con su cuerpo tonificado pero flaco, quizá haga algo en esta celda para verse así y no raquítico-.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?- le pregunté -.

-Bastante tiempo… ustedes son solo unos chiquillos, pero no me sorprende.

-Ese hombre nos quitó de todo…

-Como se llaman

-No deberíamos decirle nuestro nombre a un extraño- dijo la muchacha-.

-Creo que ya no será un extraño Javi, desde ahora conviviremos en esta celda…

-Javi, sin querer me dijo tu nombre tu amigo… ¿Javi de Javiera?

-Rayos Lys… Si de eso…

-Tu Lys… ¿De que?

-Lysandro.

\- ¿Podrías decirnos que nos pasara aquí? – dije ya para aclarar mi mente-.

-Supongo que los encerraron acá por la misma razón que la mía, nunca había conocido a mas como yo- decía el hombre- si los trajeron fue porque solo conmigo el no lograría lo que quiere, me terminaría matando, no quiero asustarlos ni nada, pero lo que él me hace todos los días es ponerme unos tubos y muchos cables, drena mi sangre y de esa forma experimenta con ella, incluso las uñas le sirven, hasta me ha sacado un poco de medula, si me saca más podría matarme, pero como ahora están ustedes…

\- ¡Eso es espantoso! - dije aferrándome a Lysandro, él me mantenía en sus brazos para tranquilizarme lo más seguro, a pesar de que se sentía tan preocupado y con miedo como yo-.

-Maurice no tiene límites, quiere lograr apoderarse de nuestros poderes y en estos años no ha podido buscar la forma de cómo, pero ha logrado inhibir los poderes mediante los brazaletes quien sabe que más, pero no ha encontrado la forma de quedárselos.

\- ¿Como usted ha podido con esto señor? – dijo Lysandro-.

\- ¿Él ya les dijo que podemos sanar más rápido? - Los chicos asintieron- debe ser solo por eso, si fuéramos normales no me encontraría aquí, sin embargo, últimamente me eh sentido muy débil, y Maurice se dio cuenta de eso, pero no pensé que se daría el tiempo de buscarse a otros, creí que para él lo mejor sería matarme y ya… total yo ni le importo.

-Ese hombre es una monstruosidad, no creo que sea un hombre, mejor dicho, es horrible- decía preocupada-.

\- Y se vienen cosas peores para nosotros- dijo Lys-.

-Ya me encuentro preocupada Lys, por favor no lo hagas más.

-Es mejor que te sea sincero, tienen que estar preparados…

-Dios que horrible, ¿acaso a ese hombre le gustaría que le hicieran esto mismo a su familia? -Decía con cierto miedo yo-.

-Tssk, a Maurice no le interesa su familia- dijo el hombre sonriendo de lado-.

…...oooooo…...

-Disculpe señor,¿ pero que es lo que lo tiene tan entretenido en la computadora?

Maurice después de mandar a los chicos a su celda inmediatamente fue a su computadora, para aclarar lo que estaba pensando, se veía muy serio.

-Lo tengo, sabía que tenía razón.

\- ¿Que sucede mi señor? -Maurice lo miro y volteo su Laptop, de todas formas, todos se enterarían igual-.

-Ella es…

-Sí, lo es, era claro, su parecido es enorme… es igual de hermosa… creyó que con cambiarle el nombre sería suficiente, aunque dudo que puedan reconocerse… y que esperas, ve a tu lugar.

-S-si señor- nadie piensa dos veces a las órdenes del señor, le tenían un gran respeto… y miedo, todos lo conocían perfectamente, y no tenía piedad eso era obvio.

…...oooooooooooo...….

\- ¿Cómo no le importara su familia?

-Créeme, no le interesa- el hombre observaba a los dos chiquillos que tenía enfrente, más que nada a ella.

-Parece conocer al señor que nos tiene aquí- Le dijo Lysandro-.

-Lo conozco perfectamente.

-Oiga-cambiando de tema- no nos ha dicho como se llama usted-le dije al hombre-.

-Si lo siento, me llamo Tom.

…...oooooooooooooo…...

-Bueno, la búsqueda la empezaremos mañana, ¿Leigh tienes auto? - le pregunto el delegado-.

-Si.

-Bueno, tú y Rosalya irán juntos, yo sacare el auto de mi padre y Usted- le dijo señalando a Magdalena- vendrá conmigo-.

-De acuerdo-.

-Alexy, Armin y Kentin irán juntos.

-Claro- dijeron al mismo tiempo los 3-.

-Tu Castiel, sé que tienes una motocicleta por lo que puedes ir solo, hay que tratar de ir no a los mismos lugares, para eso tenemos celular y nos estaremos comunicando e informando.

"¿ _cómo este sabe tantas cosas?"-_ se preguntaba el pelirrojo- Si está bien, pero mañana en la mañana a primera hora será.

-No después del instituto lo haremos, no podemos perder clase, todos los días apenas terminen las clases haremos esto, Rosalya inmediatamente ira a buscar a Leigh, yo iré por la Sra Magdalena… ¿a qué hora sale del trabajo?

-Oh no te preocupes, diré que mi niña está muy enferma y que requiere mis cuidados y que no puede estar sola, pero funcionara solo por una semana…

\- ¿Podremos hacerlo en menos de una semana? -pregunto Alexy-.

-Hay que hacer el intento, pero … ¿cómo sabremos que estamos en el lugar correcto? -Dijo Rosa-.

-Buen punto- dijo el pelirrojo-.

-Sera un lugar apartado, lo más probable es que este cubierto en murallas, y dirá que es propiedad de Aguirre, créanme sé cómo es Maurice, pero no podremos acercarnos mucho porque quizá hallan cámaras.

\- ¿Entonces como le haremos? -dijo Kentin-.

-Compremos binoculares- dijo Nathaniel- así no habrá necesidad de acercarnos y no correremos riesgo.

-Eres muy listo delegaducho.

\- ¿Que dijiste Castiel? - le dijo este-.

-No lo repetiré.

-Bueno muchachos, es tarde vayan a sus casas y… muchas gracias por lo que hacen.

-No tiene por qué agradecernos, son nuestros amigos- dijo Rosa-.

-Es tardísimo, oigan lleguen temprano que hay examen sorpresa- dijo el rubio, pero lo último se le escapo-.

\- ¿¡QUE?!- dijeron todos los muchachos-.

-No debí decir eso…

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso Nathaniel?- le pregunto Armin-.

-Rayos… soy el delegado principal, se muchas cosas, bueno… nos vemos.

-Adiós Nathaniel- dijo Magda-.

Los demás, aunque no sentían muchas ganas de irse se despidieron de la mujer, que se encontraba cabizbaja pero de igual manera despedía a los muchachos.

Cuando ya, supuestamente el lugar se encontraba en silencio, Magda cerró la puerta y se desplomo en el suelo, quedando de rodillas, y todo ese llanto que se estuvo aguantando, para no preocupar más a los demás chicos, empezó a salir, a pesar de haber llorado al terminar su relato no era lo suficiente, el nudo en la garganta estuvo presente todo el rato pero no dejaba que sus lágrimas salieran, solo hasta que todos se fueran, sin embargo, sintió como una mano se posó en su hombro, se sobresaltó un poco y al mirar hacia el dueño de esa mano se topó con unos ojos grises que la miraban, aunque él no lo admitiera, con una gran pena.

Ella no le dijo nada, solo se paró y hundió su cara en el pecho del muchacho, él la rodeo con un brazo.

\- ¿Usted creía que estar sola es la mejor solución ahora? Podía notar su angustia aunque quisiera ocultarla.

-Y-yo no quería incomodar a nadie.

-Oiga, como puede pensar eso, llorar es lo más lógico después de lo que paso.

-Es mejor que te vayas a tu casa Castiel, tus padres se preocuparan.

-No hay problema, vivo solo.

-De todas formas, es tarde- ella se separó del muchacho- yo estaré bien enserio.

-Bien pero solo en un rato… los vamos a encontrar, se lo prometo.

-Muchacho… lo vuelvo a decir, me alegra que mi hija este contigo- le dedico una sonrisa, el chiquillo le devolvió una, se quedó solo unos cinco minutos porque la mujer le insistía en que ella estaría bien y ese tipo de cosas. Castiel salió de allí y cuando entro a su casa este se desplomo en el sillón, miraba al techo y lo único que se le venía a la mente era la cara de su bella novia, sintió como algo apretujo su pecho, si, sentía unas ganas de llorar con solo la idea de no volver a verla jamás, pero intentaba dejar a un lado esos pensamientos y repitiéndose mil veces que lo lograran, que los encontraran y que ella estaría junto a él, Demonio podía sentir la tristeza de su amo, este se encontraba en sus pies acostado y sollozando (no sé cómo se dice cuando se ponen a llorar), por como su humano se encontraba.

-...ooooooooo...-

-Con que Tom, bueno es un gusto, de ahora en adelante seremos compañeros de celda por quien sabe cuánto- dije, volví a mirar al hombre y había algo en su mirada, que me producía algo muy extraño en mi cuerpo, decidí apartar mi mirada-.

-Esto podría ser eterno- dijo el- les sugiero que lo mejor sea que descansen, mañana será un día pesado para ustedes.

-Demonios, tengo miedo- solté-.

-Hey tranquila- Lysandro volvió a abrazar a su amiga, y con la otra mano la tomo por el mentón y la obligo, por asi decirlo, a mirarlo quedando solo a escasos centímetros, pues se encontraban abrazados y sentados- no te dejare sola, sea lo que sea que nos hagan, yo estaré contigo- dicho esto le deposito un suave beso en la frente-.

-Lyss, lo único bueno que puedo rescatar de esto es que te encuentras a mi lado- le dijo mientras una lagrima se le salió, Lysandro la atrajo más hacia él-.

-Descansemos, se nos vienen días duros-.

-Si tienes razón.

-Les deseo mucha suerte niños, la necesitaran… hasta yo, bueno dulces sueños-.

-Dulces sueños para nosotros- dije, creo que Lysandro me dejara dormir sobre él, como me encantaría estar en estos mismos momentos en los brazos de mi pelirrojo… lo único que quiero es salir de aquí y estar junto a él o través…

Al día siguiente los hombres sin compasión fueron y los despertaron a los tres, para las pruebas requeridas, Javiera trato de zafarse, pero todo era imposible, los otros eran demasiado fuertes y además les dieron unos toques de electricidad, debilitándolos y de esa forma seria más fácil amarrarlos a las camas. Los doctores que se encontraban ahí se veían ya mayores, quizás han estado junto a Maurice desde que empezó con esto. Los chicos solo suplicaban que tuvieran las fuerzas suficientes para aguantar lo que se les viene.

Por otro lado, ya era hora de instituto, los chicos se encontraban con muchos nervios y preocupaciones, y para peor, tenían examen de biología ese mismo día, lo que se les haría imposible a la gran mayoría del grupo concentrarse, el que más tranquilo que se veía era Nathaniel, él podía aparentar muy bien que nada estaba pasando, en cambio, Rosalya tenía unas ojeras que ni el maquillaje pudo tapar por quedarse la noche con Leigh, al cual le costó conciliar el sueño, y al parecer a la chica igual. Castiel se veía fatal, estos al ser los más cercanos a Javi y Lyss se encontraban peor que los otros, pero eso no significaba que no estuvieran preocupados.

En la tarde el examen parecía el infierno mismo, la concentración estaba en las nubes, el pelirrojo se dedicaba solamente a mirar por la ventana, esta clase era la última que tenían y después se vendría lo que estaba el muchacho esperado, la búsqueda.

Apenas termino el instituto, se reunieron los 6 muchachos en el patio, se habían puesto de acuerdo ayer sobre lo que tenían que hacer, asique no lo dudaron más y partieron en la misión, Rosa fue por su novio, Nathaniel por Magda, los gemelos y Kentin partieron y Castiel, fue a su casa a buscar su motocicleta, como lo habían prometido, la misión de encontrar a los chicos estaba a punto de empezar.

 **Bueno mis nenurris les dejo el cap de hoy, el prox cap se viene se viene jeje, además de la magia y la acción, ¿qué plan se les ocurrirá si encuentran el lugar? ¿Y les saldrá como esperan o tendrán complicaciones? O… ¿serán capaces de encontrar a sus amigos?.. nos vemos en el prox cap "la búsqueda y plan de rescate" y dejen sus reviews, me hacen feliz cuando lo hacen :333**

 **Sami-Kun: jeje si es cruel y sorprendente, mas cuando viene de alguien tan cercano como tu propio hermano te traicione, bueno preguntas tuyas ya se contestaron, algunas casi, por el momento no se han enterado que son padre e hija, pues ella cree que su papa se llama de una forma diferente( sale en el cap 13 parece) y el cree que su hija se llama tambien de otra forma :333 saludos nenis besos y deja tu comentario**

 **Mii Aleacim: sisisis se encontraron con su padre :3 jeje yei estaba todo fríamente calculado jaja que bueno que te encante mi fic :3 y no te pierdas el prox cap nenis saluuuuudos a tu y nos estamos leyendo** **pd: no te olvides de decirme si te a gustado o no**

 **Ines:Jejej es divertido dejar con la intriga :3 ajajsjs suele pasar que uno lee y grita por la emoción y esas cosas, a mi me pasa pero no importa que este alguien en mi casa, trato de hacerlo pasar piola, la verdad es que me gustaría hacer otro fic, tengo una idea pero la idea que tengo es muy pequeña y no sabría cómo expandirla me entiendes? Gracias bela y saludos**


	16. Chapter 16

Ha sido una semana realmente dura, tanto para los buscadores como para las víctimas. El hecho de que no tengan ni siquiera un mísero rastro de sus amigos los estaba alterando, habiendo revisado ya toda la villa los estaba dejando sin esperanzas. Por otro lado, se encontraban los dos muchachos y un adulto verdaderamente cansados, Maurice se está aprovechando de sacar más de lo debido en todos, claro cómo llegaron más integrantes para él es una oportunidad de más y más, es un engendro, pasaba por la mente de Javi. Ya era el último día de la semana, domingo tipo 5 de la tarde, a los muchachos y al hombre los devolvieron a la celda.

-Que horrible, me siento de muerte- dije-.

-No eres la única.

-Tienen que calmarse, no se tensen o estresen, les dije que esto sería difícil.

-Aun no me cabe en la cabeza como alguien puede ser capaz de esto- dije apoyándome en Lysandro.

-Maurice siempre ha sido un maldito, desde siempre.

-Desde cuando conoces a ese maldito.

-Desde toda mi vida- los muchachos pusieron cara de confusión- es mi hermano.

Los ojos de los chicos, si fuera posible, estarían fuera de la cara, en el suelo, fue tanto el asombro para ambos que era algo que no podían creer.

-Q-que… eso es asqueroso, ¡cómo puede hacerlo si eres su sangre! - dije indignada-

-Ya vieron, para Maurice nada importa… solo el- melancolía se escuchaba en la voz del hombre, hubo un tiempo de silencio, nadie sabía que decir, por lo que el sueño empezaba a vencer a la pequeña-.

-Dios, tengo muchísimo sueño.

-Aprovecha de descansar, aparte mañana lunes el imbécil de mi hermano no nos sacara.

\- ¿Cómo dice? - dijo Lys-.

-Si, los lunes no experimenta, quizás para que reponga las fuerzas.

-Vaya.

-Hey ven- Lysandro me envolvió en sus brazos- duerme, yo velare tu sueño.

-Gracias Lys, eres el mejor- el chico acariciaba los cabellos cenizos de la muchacha, llegando a un punto en el que ella se relajó bastante, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo-.

-Creo que ya se durmió- dijo Lysandro-.

-Si se nota.

-Ella está más cansada que nosotros.

-Bueno, es más pequeña, su cuerpo es más frágil, por eso aguanta menos.

- _Frágil y hermosa como una Rosa_ \- dijo Lysandro en una especie de susurro, pero que llego a los oídos de Tom-.

-Ustedes son muy cercanos… ¿algo asi como novios?

-No, solo somos amigos, ella tiene novio, aparte él es mi mejor amigo.

-Pero tu trato a ella no es el de un amigo…- el muchacho no dijo nada, solo trago saliva mirando el suelo- ¿No te importa?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-Que la persona que amas este con otro chico.

-Ah- Lysandro esbozo una sonrisa- da lo mismo con quien este, yo voy a ser feliz mientras ella lo sea, no es muy victoriano celar o quitar la novia a tu amigo, me conformo con su amistad y tenerla a mi lado, aunque ella solo me vea como un amigo…

-Eso es muy caballero, no todos piensan igual- Tom miro a la muchacha- es muy hermosa… me recuerda a mi ella.

\- ¿Estuvo enamorado alguna vez?

-Más que eso, era mi todo… creo que… aun no puedo quitarme de la cabeza su bella cara, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, ella, completamente ella…

-Es una especie de amor eterno.

-Pero quien sabe cómo se sentirá ella, lo más probable que me haya olvidado… las deje solas- más confusión para el albino, pero decidió no preguntar porque el hombre frente a él se veía triste, asique lo mejor es callar, y lo mejor que podrían hacer ahora era reponer fuerzas y descansar-.

….ooooooooooooo….

Por otro lado, un grupo de chicos y una mamá estaban devastados, nada de pistas, nada de nada. Estaban reunidos en la casa de Magda, desesperados…

\- ¡Demonios! – reclamo el pelirrojo-.

-Calma Castiel, hay que tener fe- dijo el delegado-.

-Lo sé, pero esto es imposible…

-No me digas que abandonas- dijo la peliplata-.

-Por supuesto que no Rosalya.

-Oigan pero que hacemos ahora- todos le quedaron mirando al gamer- ya hemos recorrido toda la ciudad, ¿eso significa que tendremos que hacerlo por las afueras?

-No queda otra opción- dijo Alex-.

\- Y nos tomara horas, talvez días- dijo el delegado, Castiel se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que algo hizo clic en el-.

-En las afueras…- todos cambiaron su mirada al pelirrojo, que tomo su casco, las llaves de la moto y un binocular, se encontraban extrañados- esperen aquí, ahora vuelvo.

-Q-que adónde vas Castiel- dijo Magda-.

-Ustedes solo esperen-.

Todos quedaron inmóviles, no entendían lo que el chico iba a hacer. Castiel había olvidado por completo ese pequeño detalle, pero si no se encontraban ahí definitivamente se frustraría, en las afueras de la ciudad, en aquel camino que esta como oculto, aquel camino por el cual llevo a su novia a su primera cita, él sabía que había más camino, aunque nunca se adentró tanto, y sería un buen lugar para ocultar una especie de base para experimentos. Dobló para entrar en ese camino misterioso, vio su hermoso lugar, ese lago bello, su cita, ella… la encontraría, él estaba seguro y tenía la corazonada de que ellos están por ahí. Siguió y siguió pero se le hacía eterno, era un largo camino, y no quería rendirse… de pronto a lo lejos pudo divisar una especie de muralla grande, él se detuvo y saco los binoculares, solo un poco más cerca y… fue lo justo y necesario, una sonrisa ladeada completo su misión.

-Te tengo hijo de puta…

….ooooooooooooo…

-Oigan lleva más de una hora- dijo Armin-.

-Tranquilo, dijo que esperemos, se paciente- dijo el delegado-.

-Sí pero son las 9, y mañana tenemos instituto- dijo el chico militar-.

-Creo que ahora hay cosas más importantes que el instituto- dijo Rosalya-.

-Incluso he dejado mi tienda de lado por Lysandro, quiero recuperar a mi hermano.

-Descuida haremos lo po….

TOC-TOC

\- ¡Abran debe ser Castiel!

La peliblanca se apresuró a abrir la puerta, dejado ver que si se trataba del pelirrojo, entró rapidito y se sacó el caso, traía una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿Dónde diablos estabas? - dijo el gamer-.

\- Los tengo… ¡los encontré!

\- ¿Q-que dices Castiel?- dijo Magda

-Se dónde están, hay que ir por ellos.

\- ¡Pero donde están!

-En las afueras de la ciudad, antes de salir de la villa hay un camino que se encuentra algo oculto por los árboles, más adentro esta.

No hay palabras para la felicidad que inundo el lugar, el saber que lo que tanto buscaron durante la semana ya lo tienen, es espectacular, ahora solo queda otra cosa…

-Esperen… ¿y como entraremos a ese lugar? - dijo Alex-.

Eso faltaba, el plan, como lo harían para no ser descubiertos, un momento de silencio para todo el grupo, pensaban y pensaban y nada se les venía a la mente, hasta que…

\- ¡Lo tengo! - dijo el delegado.

\- ¡Pues habla rubia!

-Bueno, este tipo Maurice busca a personas especiales… Leigh, ¿tu puedes facilitarnos trajes elegantes?

-Claro.

-Bien, yo y Castiel nos vestiremos formalmente, vamos hacia el lugar, yo supongo que tendrán cámaras y un timbre por el cual nos pregunten qué es lo que queremos y a que hemos ido ¿verdad?- todos asintieron- ok, nosotros les decimos que tenemos dos encargos para el señor Maurice, como conocemos su nombre es obvio que nos dejaran pasar.

-Suena bien, ¿pero estas seguro de que puede funcionar? Nos van a preguntar sobre el encargo- dijo Castiel-.

-Lo sé, Alexy y Kentin entraran acá.

\- ¿Qué? - dijeron al mismo tiempo-.

-Sí, les decimos que tenemos a mas especiales como Javiera y Lysandro y cuando salgamos del auto ustedes saldrán con nosotros, nos creerán de esa manera.

-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, aparte no se nos ocurre nada mas- dijo Rosa-.

-Bien, el plan se llevara a cabo mañana- dijo el pelirrojo, nadie se opuso-.

-Pero yo quiero ir- dijo la peliplata-.

-Yo ire porque se trata de mi hija-.

-Y de mi hermano-.

-Hey yo tampoco quiero quedarme atrás- dijo el gamer-.

-Seremos muchos no caeremos en el auto- dijo Castiel-.

-Ese no es problema, yo me encargo de eso- dijo Nathaniel- puedo encargar una limosina.

\- ¿Y se puede saber de dónde sacaras una delegaducho?

-Tengo contactos.

-Estamos olvidando algo- dijo la peliplata y todos la quedaron observando- les pusieron unas pulseras metalicas, ¿para qué creen que lo hicieron? - nadie dijo nada- ¡pues es obvio que para repeler los poderes!

-Demonios…

-Mi papa tiene muchas herramientas- dijo Kentin-.

\- ¿Tiene tipos de alicates?

-Si tiene varios para cortar metal.

-Lo bueno es que se veían delgaditas- dijo la peliplata-.

-Bien, trae las ligeras, no querremos cortarles sin querer la mano- dijo el pelirrojo-.

-Perfecto, encargo la limosina, Leigh tu trae los trajes.

-Hey, pero cuando estemos adentro como los buscaremos.

-Descuida, tu solo sígueme a mí.

Un llamado telefónico y listo, Leigh se fue a la tienda a buscar trajes con las respectivas tallas que les dijeron los muchachos, junto con unos zapatos. Cuando llego nuevamente le entrego lo que le correspondía a ambos. Ya estaba todo, y mañana seria el dia.

-o-

Una mañana agitada, se levantaron como si fueran a ir al instituto, cada quien pesco lo que tenía que llevar y se habían quedado en juntarse en la casa de Magda.

Eran las 8 de la mañana y se encontraban en el lugar acordado, pero un rubio estaba tardando demasiado y un pelirrojo estaba con los pelos de punta.

\- ¡Diablos! ¡Ese maldito se está demorando mucho!

-Cálmate, debe estar por llegar- le retaba Rosa-.

-Como sea, ¿Kentin trajiste las herramientas?

-Sí, traje las que pude- dijo señalando la mochila en sus espaldas, Castiel vestía con el traje y unas gafas-.

En ese instante un auto de lujo paso enfrente de todos, todos quedaron mus asombrados con tal autaso, a Armin casi se le cae la consola, el delegado bajo la ventanilla y los quedo observando, el también vestía con el traje.

\- ¿Acaso no piensas entrar? Nadie dijo una palabra y solo atinaron a entrar, Castiel se sento en frente de copiloto, mientras que los demás fueron a la otra parte. Cuando entraron estaban ms embobados, era hermoso por dentro, hasta había una especie de bar donde tenían algunos licores y bebidas.

-Vaya Nathaniel esto es… ¿de dónde sacaste esta cosa? - decía loco Kentin-.

Una ventanita que los separaba del piloto y copiloto se abrió.

-Mi padre tiene buenos contactos, y yo también.

\- ¿Puedo sacarte una bebida? - dijo Armin-.

-Claro.

Y dieron marcha nuevamente, Nathaniel avanzaba a las afueras, Castiel le dijo en que momento tenía que doblar, el rubio no tenía ni idea de la existencia de ese camino. Una hora fue el trayecto y cuando iban llegando a su destino los nervios se hicieron presente en todos.

-Ahí esta- dijo Castiel-.

-Es una gran muralla- dijo el rubio, todos se asomaron-.

\- ¿Estás listo Castiel?

-Por supuesto rubia.

\- ¿Están listos Alexy y Kentin?

-Si- dijeron a unísono-.

-Bien, entonces que esperamos- dijo acercando el auto más a la gran muralla. Cuando estaban al punto de esta, un timbre se hallaba, Castiel se bajó del auto y lo toco, él se percató de una cámara que estaba justamente encima de él, era pequeña, pero la había visto el día anterior con el binocular, en un instante una voz se escuchó atraves de este aparatito.

\- ¿Quién es?

-Vinimos por un encargo del señor Maurice.

\- ¿Encargo? – decía el otro hombre con cierta duda-.

-Sí, trajimos más gente especial.

-Ah con que eso… de acuerdo, los dejare pasar, y le avisare al señor que llegaron.

-No se preocupe, él ya lo sabe.

-Bien.

Castiel volvió a entrar al auto y unas puertas se abrieron dándole paso a los muchachos.

-Demonios… pensé que me cagaria ahí mismo.

-Vaya que vocabulario… Bien salgamos, Kentin, Alex prepárense, los demás, quédense en el auto por favor.

Nathaniel y Castiel bajaron y abrieron las puertas traseras, sacando a los dos muchachos como a la fuerza, para que pareciera más real, se adentraron al lugar, que era enorme por cierto, y se encontraron con un escritorio y un hombre sentado en la computadora.

\- ¿Ellos son los nuevos? – dijo el-.

-Si.

-No sabía que el señor seguía en la búsqueda.

\- ¿Usted fue con el que hable?

-Si fui yo- dijo poniéndose de pie para saludarnos estrechando las manos-.

-Un gusto- dijo-.

-Lo es para nosotros-.

\- ¿Y cuándo vendrá el señor? - dijo el-.

-En un instante no se preocupe- dijo el pelirrojo, la mirada del hombre se fue a las muñecas de los supuestos especiales-.

\- ¿Y dónde están las pulseras?... ¿y esa mochila? – los chicos empezaron a ponerse nerviosos-.

-Me disculpara por lo que estoy a punto de hacer- dijo Nathaniel, y en un dos por tres, le pego una patada en sus partes más sensibles al hombre, haciendo que se encorvé, el rubio lo tomo de los hombros bajándolo un poco más y le propino un rodillazo en la cara, con una fuerza brutal porque el hombre cayo inconsciente.

-Rayos delegado, ¿de dónde aprendiste eso? - los tres se encontraban muy asombrados-.

-Eso fue genial- dijo Kentin-.

-Sí, pero no hay tiempo que perder, veamos en la computadora, tienen que haber cámaras en todos los cuartos de este lugar- sin dudarlo, los muchachos se dirigieron al escritorio para revisar la computadora, habían muchas imágenes pero no había rastro de lo que ellos buscaban, un clic y cambio la pantalla a otras imágenes, hasta que dieron a su objetivo-.

\- ¡Miren ahí! - dijo Alexy- en la imagen pudieron notar a sus dos amigos, se encontraban dormidos y ella apoyada en él, pero no pasó desapercibido la otra persona-.

-No están solos- dijo Nathaniel, todos se quedaron mirando, con una pequeña sospecha de quien podría ser.

-Busquemos alguna llave, tiene que haber una por aquí para abrir esa celda- decía Castiel-.

-Si- abrieron todos los cajones del escritorio pero no había rastro de alguna llave, perdiendo las esperanzas, el rubio se agarró del cabello mientras daba la vuelta, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-No podemos ser más torpes- dijo y los demás lo quedaron observando, y dirigieron la mirada en donde miraba el delegado, claro, en la pared colgando habían varias llaves, y estaba justo la que ellos querían.

-Cómo es que no nos fijamos- decía el pelirrojo con una sonrisa ladeada-.

-Bien hay que ir a las celdas.

-Pero no tenemos idea de donde están.

-Lo sabremos con las cámaras- y de nuevo se pusieron a divagar en el computador lo más rápido posible.

-Bien ya tengo su paradero, vamos Castiel, tenemos que corres y Kentin pásame tu mochila, ustedes vigilen al hombre y que no despierte.

-Bien.

-Vamos- y se dispusieron a correr lo más rápido posible, estaban seguros que los descubrirían, por eso tenían que actuar rápido, fueron por varios pasillos hasta encontrar una puerta al final de uno, la emoción invadió al pelirrojo, tanto que se tropezó con sus pies, cayendo de boca al suelo.

-N-no p-puede -s-ser- decía tirado en el piso-.

\- ¿Castiel te encuentras bien? - Nathaniel estaba tratando de aguantar una gran carcajada que quería salir, el pelirrojo de apoco iba incorporándose-.

-Te juro que si te ríes te romperé la cara.

Ya de pie siguieron con lo suyo, abrieron la puerta de golpe y bajaron las escaleras como flash, hasta que finalmente se encontraron frente a la celda, aun dormían, los 3, Sin pensarlo Castiel abrió la celda y se posiciono enfrente de su novia, la movió para que esta abriera sus ojos, cosa que costó…

-O-

Sentía como alguien me mecía, de a poco fui abriendo mis ojos, y al estar por completo abiertos me encontré con la hermosa cara de mi novio, debo seguir soñando, y si es asi desearía no despertar nunca…

-Hey ¿acaso no me dirás nada?

\- ¿Castiel?... ¿acaso estoy soñando?

-Cómo crees- el muchacho le pellizcó el brazo a la muchacha, esta se re despertó y sin dudarlo se tiro a los brazos del pelirrojo-.

\- ¡Castiel!

-O-

\- ¿Crees que ya estén con ellos?

-Creo que si Alex, pero espero que no se demoren tanto, se agotara nuestro tiempo.

-Oye Ed he tratado de contac… pero ¡¿quién demonios son ustedes?! - el joven miro al hombre inconsciente en el suelo, inmediatamente saco su pistola y apunto a los muchachos-.

-Estamos fregados-dijo el peliazul-.

-¡Refuerzos manden al señor Maurice!- dijo por un pequeño aparato

-O-

Grite tan fuerte que desperté a Lysandro y a Tom, pero yo seguía en los brazos de mi pelirrojo y besándolo como si fuera el fin del mundo.

\- ¿Castiel? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? - pregunto el albino-.

\- ¿Acaso no estas feliz de verme amigo? – se soltó del abrazo de su novia para saludar y abrazar a su amigo-.

-Esto parece imposible- dije, pero estaba tan feliz-.

-Vamos a sacarlos de aquí.

\- ¿Vamos? – Castiel señalo hacia atrás y se pudo visualizar al delegado-.

-¡Nathaniel! ¡También estas aquí! - dije para ir a abrazarlo-.

-No solo yo, todos lo estamos, pero los demás están afuera.

\- ¿Mi mama?

-Sí y hasta Leigh- dijo Castiel, en ese momento miro al hombre que los miraba sin articular palabra " _ese debe ser su padre"_ fue lo que paso por la mente del pelirrojo-.

-Él es Tom- le dije a mi novio que no paraba de mirarlo-.

\- ¿Ese es tu novio? - me pregunto el-.

-Sí, lo es-.

-Vaya, debe quererte mucho para estar aquí por ti niña.

-Mucho, pero ahora hay que irnos.

-Espera Castiel tenemos que cortar esas pulseras.

-Y como lo harán, a no ser que tengan herramientas- les dije-.

-Pues las tenemos- dijo Nathaniel sacándose la mochila y dejándola en el suelo, saco una cantidad de herramientas, algunas podrían ser capaces de cortarles la mano, pero hicieron todo lo posible para que eso no sucediera. Los tres quedaron sin pulsera.

-Bien vámonos- dije, nos dispusimos a correr pero me detuve-.

-Javi vámonos- dijo Castiel, Nathaniel y Lysandro también se habían detenido-.

\- ¿Acaso te quedaras acá? – le dije a Tom que no se había movilizado ni un poquito-.

-No.

\- ¿Y por qué?

-Para que, es una pérdida de tiempo, los atraparan a todos de igual forma.

-Pero al menos haremos el intento y no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados como tu… que cobarde… vámonos chicos.

Seguimos nuestro camino, Castiel y Nathaniel quedaron algo tensos con lo que le dije a Tom, no tengo idea de porqué.

\- ¿Porque le dijiste eso? - me decía Castiel mientras corríamos-.

-Porque es cierto.

-No deberías tratarlo así-.

\- ¿Que?

-Pues él es…

\- ¡ALTO AHÍ! - nos detuvimos en seco, habían varios hombres apuntándonos con pistolas.

-Dios Alex y Kentin- dijo Castiel, los hombres seguían apuntándonos, pero lo que ellos ignoraban era que nosotros ya no contábamos con nuestras pulseras.

….ooooooooooo….

 **Hola, si lamento la tardanza enserio XD, pero tenía mucha flojera y no me sentía motivada, pero no abandonare este fic , además me quede pegada leyendo Fanfincs sobre el anime de inuyasha, amo los fics de sesshomaruXkagome, me encanta esa pareja y la verdad esque si no es sobre ellos no leo mas fics, si a alguien más le gusta esta pareja del sensual sexymaru y la linda kagome díganme en los comentarios y les recomiendo unos fics buenísimos, mas que buenísimos son exelentes :3 en fin, nos leemos mis nenurris y dejen su review.**

 **SaintSeleene: claro, los amigos son un pilar muy importante en la historia, ellos hacen lo que sea para recuperar a sus dos amigos** **ya están con ellos pero el plan se arruino porque los descubrieron, ya veremos que es lo que se viene :3 saludos!**

 **Sami-Kun: Si Maurice es un maldito, más que eso, en fin espero que me dejes tu review y ojala te haya gustado este cap :3 saludos.**

 **Ines: la inspiración igual llega de apoco, publique un nuevo fic llamado antes de mi vida y después de mi muerte, esta ves es con Lysandro** **, saludos nenurri y nos leemos, espero que me dejes tu opinión.**


	17. Chapter 17

Lysandro y yo nos miramos con complicidad, ambos asentimos y en un dos por tres él dejo las armas de los hombres elevadas por los aires y yo, pues como si estuviera abriendo paso moví mis manos y los deje a todos pegados a la pared, Castiel y Nathaniel se encontraban bastantes sorprendidos, pero lo que me sorprendió a mi fue que al realizar mi movimiento una especie de onda color rosa se hizo ver.

\- ¿Lys viste eso?

-Sí, perfectamente.

-Eso fue asombroso- dijo Castiel-.

-Si pero mejor aprovechemos de correr, ya que ellos están pegados en la pared, vámonos- nos apresuraba Nathaniel-.

Corrimos y antes de salir del pasillo, Lysandro se volteo y destruyo todas las armas que hace unos instantes había dejado por los aires. Por otro lado, unos hombres tenían apresados a Alexy y Kentin, y no solo eso, sino que les seguían apuntando, en esos momentos Maurice hizo aparición.

\- ¿Pero qué es esto?

-Intrusos señor, y cuando los vimos Ed estaba tirado en el piso, por suerte despertó y nos contó que ellos no venían solos, también había un pelirrojo y un rubio.

-Vienen por ellos… ¿enserio creían que podrían hacerlo? – miraba a ambos muchachos, pero estos no dijeron nada-.

-Señor.

-Que.

\- ¿Quiere que revisemos si hay más intrusos?

-Háganlo, mientras quiero que ustedes vayan a mi oficina y saquen las armas especiales, pero rápido porque ya no tardaran en llegar.

-Si señor.

-O-

\- ¿Creen que les haya pasado algo? ¿O que los hallan atrapado? – decía la peliplata.

-No podría decírtelo con seguridad Rosa- mencionaba Leigh mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su novia.

-Oigan, miren- Armin señalo con el dedo pues varios hombres habían salido-.

\- ¿Creen que…?- Ni siquiera pudo terminar su frase puesto que esos hombres golpeaban fuertemente el auto.

-Jodimos- dijo el gamer-.

-O-

Ya habían salido de ese pasillo y se apresuraban para llegar a la supuesta recepción, ya que como dijeron Castiel y Nathaniel, el peliazul y el chico militar deberían estar ahí esperándolos, pero cuando llegaron se toparon con la escena de que los muchachos estaban apresados por unos hombres de Maurice.

\- ¡Maurice maldito demonio! - le grite enfurecida-.

-Que esperabas niña, ¿que podrían engañarme?

-Eres un…

\- ¿Porque se demorarán tanto los demás, acaso no hay más intrusos? - interrumpió el mayor- como sea rodéenlos- los hombres que tenían a Alex y Kentin los lanzaron al lado de nosotros-.

-O-

-Estas ventanas son irrompibles o que- decía uno de los hombres que trataba de abrir la limo, los que se encontraban adentro rezaban para que no lo lograran, pero no todo es color de rosa.

Por otro lado, rápidamente hicieron caso a la petición de Maurice, unos 10 hombres rodeaban a los 6 muchachos, no era una gran diferencia.

\- ¿Cree usted maldito que les dejaremos las armas en sus manos? - con una sonrisa ladeada concentre mi energía para despojar a los hombres de esas armas, sin embargo no podía, mis poderes no funcionaban- p-pero que…

-Veras querida niña, estas armas son especiales porque ustedes no pueden con ellas, yo mismo las diseñe a base de los experimentos realizados, y no tienen poder sobre ellas, lo siento.

\- ¿Acaso nos matara? - dijo Alexy-.

-No me queda otra opción.

\- ¡QUE… NO! – me posicione enfrente de mis amigos, pensé en tirarlos a todos, pero por el hecho de que no puedo manipular esas armas lo más probable es que se paren y nos disparen, puse mis ambas manos como si estuviera contra la pared, las dos alzadas y bien abiertas.

-Niña, ni creas que con eso podrás detener las balas- el hizo un gesto para que los otros dispararan, se veían dudosos, pues somos solo unos niños, yo cerré mis ojos, lo único que deseaba era proteger a los míos, escuche como las pistolas sonaron, ahí fue cuando más energía emano de mi cuerpo, pensando en atraparlas, sabía que sería difícil, escuche como disparaban varias veces, sin embargo, ninguna bala la sentía en mi cuerpo-.

-Pero que…- escuche hablar a Maurice, abrí mis ojos de apoco… no podía creerlo, mire a los chicos y se encontraban boquiabiertos… no es por parar las balas, sino que por la forma en que lo hice, una especie de escudo telekinetico-.

-Lys… ¿yo estoy haciendo esto?

-Tú y nadie más que tú.

-Siempre pensé que tú eras más poderoso que yo.

-No deberías subestimarte.

\- ¡No! ¡Sigan disparando! – Maurice estaba enfadado, los hombres disparaban como locos hasta que se les acabo las balas, perfecto.

-Que sucede Maurice- dije mientras bajé mis manos y desasiendo el escudo- ¿nos creíste débiles?

-Como rayos sus poderes tomaron tanta intensidad…

-Tu decidiste experimentar con nosotros, algo debiste haber hecho.

-Tiro por la culata- dijo el delegado-.

\- ¡No, no y no!

\- ¡Señor! Tenemos más intrusos- en ese instante más hombres llegaron al recinto, y traían a Leigh, Rosa, Armin y a mi madre, esto no podía salir peor, el semblante de Maurice cambio drásticamente-.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí, unos muchachos… y a ti- dijo mirando a Magdalena, esta solo le dirigió una mirada de odio, él se acercó a ella y se la arrebató al sujeto, junto con su arma, Maurice se posiciono detrás de la mujer y rodeo el cuello de esta con su brazo, mientras que con la otra mano apuntaba la cabeza de esta.

-Maldito suéltala- dije acercándome más a ellos, los demás que estaban conmigo me siguieron-.

-Quita niña, otro paso más y ella se muere, y ni intentes quitarme el arma con tus poderes porque no funcionara- dijo con una sonrisa, yo apreté mis puños, Castiel puso su mano en mi hombro, mire a mis amigos recién llegados y tenían sus miradas asustadas, era obvio, mi madre trataba de zafarse del agarre, pero no le era posible-.

-Tranquila Magdalena, estate quieta.

-Cómo es que la conoces- dije confusa-.

-Maldito Maurice, déjanos libres, deja a mi hija y a sus amigos, ¡por favor!

-Mama… tu…- más confusión llegaba a mí.

-Hija- me dio una mirada melancólica-.

\- ¡Cállense ambas!... Magdalena- dijo oliendo su pelo- sigues tan hermosa como siempre- lo decía mientras que con la mano armada pasaba la pistola por los largos cabellos cenizas de la mujer-.

\- ¡Asqueroso no la toques! ¡cómo es que ustedes se conocen! ¡mama! - iba a enloquecer con todo esto, mire a todos mis amigos, a mi novio, y estos apartaban la mirada de mí, no entendía nada-.

-A tu hermosa madre la conozco de hace mucho querida… que lastima será el matar a tan bella mujer.

-Eres un…

\- ¿Enserio te desquitaras con una mujer Maurice? - una voz me interrumpió, todos dirigimos las miradas hacia el portador de esta, con los chicos nos hicimos a un lado, dejando ver al hombre al que hace poco llame cobarde-.

-Vaya- dijo el maldito-.

-Si viniste- le dije-.

-Por supuesto- el levanto la vista hacia mi madre y Maurice, frunció el ceño a la vez que movía la cabeza como buscando algo- ¿Magda?

-Tom- dijo en susurro, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro-.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Ustedes también se conocen?

-Suéltala.

-No lo creo hermanito, mejor pongámonos felices porque la familia está reunida nuevamente.

-Que…- dije poniendo una mano al frente, pensaba estrangular al estúpido, pero antes necesito respuestas-.

-Hija… perdóname- dijo mi madre entre sollozos-.

\- ¿Hija? – dijo Tom mirándome a mí y después a mi madre, este intento acercarse a mí, pero le puse una mano enfrente-.

-No aléjate, ¿q-qué es lo que sucede?

-Niña tonta, ¿que no ves que el hombre con el que has estado encerrada es tu padre?

\- ¡Maurice! – le chillo mi madre-.

-Que… igual se lo tendrías que decir de alguna forma.

-N-no es verdad… mi padre está muerto… e-el murió hace mucho- lagrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos-.

-Javi- Castiel hablo- es cierto, él es tu padre-.

-C-como sabes eso Castiel.

-Tu mama nos contó amiga, no te molestes con nosotros, solo queríamos ayudar-dijo la albina-.

-Mama… ¿osea que me engañaste?

-Perdóname mi niña.

-P-pero porque… que…- estaba enfadada, apreté mis puños y pise fuertemente con mi pie, la energía debió estar acumulada porque una onda salió del suelo, haciendo que todos los presentes perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo, Maurice tiro el arma y yo la atraje hacia mí, aunque sabría que fuera inútil porque es anti poderes, pero me sorprendí de que esta llegara a mis manos, el muy maldito había mentido-.

-Ya basta con esta mierda Maurice, déjanos ir, a todos- le dije apuntándole con esta-.

-Javi que haces…- hablo muy serio Lysandro-.

-Descuida.

-No hagas una tontería niña.

\- ¿Tontería? ¿De verdad esto es una tontería? Osea me entere de que me han mentido toda mi vida, mi propia madre lo hizo- mire a mi madre con enojo, esta solo bajo su mirada- además me entero de que he convivido con mi padre sin darme cuenta- más lagrimas salían de mis ojos, y no solo eso, mis cabellos empezaron a flotar, el lugar temblaba, todo producto de mi enojo-.

\- ¿Javi? - dijo Castiel preocupado-.

-Cálmate hija-.

-No me digas que me calma mama, no tengo ganas de entablar una conversación contigo.

-P-pero…

\- ¡Pero nada, cállate!

-Niña, tu no podrás matarme.

\- ¿No? Ya veremos… y ustedes- señale a sus hombres- si me disparan no lograran atravesarme, serán hombres muertos si lo hacen- ellos acintieron,solté el arma, levante mi mano e hice presión justamente en su cuello, de esa forma no sabrían que fui yo la que lo asesine, asi no quedan mis huellas, comencé a cerrar mis dedos de a poco-.

\- ¡No Javi no lo mates! - escuché la voz de Nathaniel, sin embargo, no le hice caso-.

-Basta Javiera- ese fue Lysandro, que a diferencia de él delegado fue hacia mí y me tomo por los hombros, yo seguía con la leve presión en Maurice- tú no eres asi pequeña, por favor cálmate linda, vuelve en sí, recapacita-me abrazo y me dio un pequeño beso en la frente, es como si Lysandro me equilibrara, porque deje de presionar el cuello de Maurice, baje mi mano y correspondí el abrazo de Lysandro-.

-Gracias Lysandro.

-No te preocupes.

-Mmmm, por lo que veo algunas de mis sospechas si eran verdad- dijo el maldito levantándose del suelo, se sujetaba el cuello con una mano, debió dolerle- ustedes pueden complementarse de una manera única, pueden equilibrar el poder del otro… interesante- vi a Castiel y tenía una mirada triste, me partió el corazón verlo desconfiado, quizás que es lo que estará pensando-.

-Pensé que lo mataría…

-Pensaste… pero eres solo una mocosa, asique basta de habladurías, ustedes me las pagaran- en ese momento aparecieron más hombres armados, supongo que son las armas anti poderes, nos apuntaros a todos por separado, estábamos dispersados y no todos juntos.

-Primero quiero que la maten a ella- dijo Maurice señalando a mi madre, no permitiré eso, antes de que el hombre actuara encerré a mi madre en un escudo telekinetico, justo ahí el joven había presionado su arma, la bala solo reboto.

-Lys no podré hacerlo sola, ayúdame, yo sé que tú también puedes hacerlo.

-Hare el intento.

-Yo ayudare también- Tom se dirigió a mí, yo solo lo mire de mala gana-.

-Bien, yo haré lo posible para protegerlos, quiero que ustedes se encarguen de mandarlos a volar- ellos asintieron, trate de poner toda mi energía en mis amigos, trate de encerrarlos a todos, es más difícil estando por separado, Nathaniel sabe pelear, por lo que ha dejado a uno que otro inconsciente, claro que a los desarmados, Castiel también, Lysandro y Tom paralizaban los cuerpos de los ayudantes de Maurice, control de cuerpo, esto es nuevo, le hice una seña a Lysandro para que aprovechara de quitarle las armas, claro que con las manos ya que de otra forma seria imposible.

No se donde se escondió Maurice, el cobarde se escabullo, quite los campos de energía y les dije a todos que tomaran todas las armas posibles, para dejar a los otros indefensos, aproveche de pegar nuevamente a los 20 hombres que nos estaban presentes a la muralla, me concentre tanto en ellos que no vi lo que venía a continuación.

\- ¡No! - fue lo que pude escuchar, provenía de mis espaldas, asique me voltee y lo único que pude ver fue un cuerpo abalanzándose sobre mí, más un disparo de bala, eso quiere decir que alguien trato de matarme, y lo peor es que…

\- ¡NO CASTIEL! – llame la atención de todos los presentes, deje caer a los que estaban pegados en la pared, mis amigos se dirigieron hacia mí, corrieron en donde me encontraba-.

\- ¡Porque hiciste eso idiota! - enfurecida le gritaba al pelirrojo en mis brazos, apoyé su cabeza en mis piernas, me puse a llorar nuevamente-.

-T-t-ranqui-l-la s-solo -f-f-fue en… en el hombro.

\- ¡Tonto, no ves que pudiste haber muerto!

-Co-n tal d-de salvarte… eso d-da igual… ¡maldición! - se revolvía-.

-Por lómenos no hay un órgano importante dañado-dijo el delegado-.

-Este cobarde te disparo por las espaldas- Lysandro y Tom traían a Maurice, ambos lo sujetaban, los hombres de este estaban tirados por el suelo, estaban conscientes, jadeaban, no son de hierro obviamente deben estar agotados y adoloridos-.

-Te sacare esa bala- dije sin pensar dos veces, el pelirrojo solo abrió los ojos-.

-Que…

-Confía en mi- cerré mis ojos, concentre toda mi energía en esa bala, escuchaba los gemidos de dolor de Castiel, lo que significa que la bala está avanzando, puse la mano a una cierta distancia del hombro del pelirrojo, finalmente la bala salió, floto un poco y la atrape-.

-Ya está, necesito fuego y una cuchara para cauterizar la herida, pero no creo que nos la den aquí, solo has presión en la herida- este asintió-.

-Venga, Kentin ayúdame a pararlo.

-Está bien- con cuidado agarraron a Castiel, yo caminé y me puse enfrente del hombre al que más odio ahora tengo-.

-Se acabó Maurice.

-Y ahora que… ¿me entregaran a la policía?

-No podemos hacer eso- dijo Tom-.

\- ¿Porque? - le dije-.

\- ¿Les dirán que los tenían encerrados porque tienen poderes? – dijo la peliplata- lo más probable es que nos encierren a todos por locos.

-Ella tiene razón- dijo Tom-.

-No pueden hacer nada, será mejor que me maten, si me dejan vivo ¿quién les aseguran de que no buscare a mas especiales?

-No morirás, no cargaremos la muerte de una rata como tú- hablo mi mama, que a la vez se observaba con Tom, vi en ella ese brillo en los ojos que nunca le había visto, ella estaba feliz, y lo estaba porque volvió a ver al hombre que ama-.

\- Pero ¿qué es lo que hacemos? Digo, tenemos que salir pronto de aquí para atender a Castiel, pero que hacemos, que haremos con estos hombres, con Maurice y con este lugar, los artefactos que tienen, todas esas cosas, no podremos ocultarlas, y si los dejamos libres este maldito va a volver por todas esas cosas- dije-.

-Ya se- dijo Tom- Tenemos que destruir este lugar.

\- ¿Que? ¿Y cómo? – pregunte-.

-Nosotros podemos hacerlo- dijo con determinación- los tres.

-Derrumbar este lugar- dijo Lysandro-.

-Exacto.

-Pero… ¿cómo lo harán desde afuera? – pregunto mi mama-.

-No podremos hacerlo desde afuera… tenemos que hacerlo acá- dijo Tom-.

-Pero eso significa… que ustedes quedaran- Alex no alcanzo a terminar la frase, era lógico lo que seguía-.

-Sí, pero tenemos que hacerlo- dije-.

-Q-que, no, n-no quiero perderte de nuevo- me dijo el pelirrojo-.

-Lo sé, pero es lo que tenemos que hacer Castiel.

-Yo tampoco quiero que lo hagan- dijo mi mama-.

-Yo menos- dijo Kentin-.

-Nosotros tampoco- dijeron los gemelos-.

-No puedo perder a mi amiga.

-Y yo no puedo perder a mi hermano.

-Pero tiene que haber otra solución- dijo Nathaniel-.

-No la hay, es lo que vamos a hacer, váyanse, ¡ahora! – les grite- ¡y ustedes! - observe a los secuaces de Maurice- váyanse ahora si no quieren morir, y no vuelvan a atentar contra nadie estúpidos, ¡Largo! - estos ni lo pensaron, adoloridos y todo salieron corriendo como un rayo, como era día libre de experimento, los doctores que nos realizaban las pruebas no se encontraban aquí en este lugar, tienen suerte-.

-Que esperan ustedes chicos- dijo Lysandro- váyanse-.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, tienen que irse, nuestro deber ahora es destruir este infierno, para que personas como él- señalando a Maurice- no atenten contra personas como nosotros-.

-Hija, espero que me perdones- dijo mi madre antes de que se fueran corriendo por el pasillo, nos encontrábamos los 4, si los 4, ya que Maurice aun no dejaba el lugar-.

-No lo hagan, no saben cuánto invertí en esto, ¡millones, fueron millones!

-Y a nosotros que, eres despreciable Maurice, no puedo creer que tengamos la misma sangre.

-Malditos… me las…

\- ¿Te las vamos a pagar? - interrumpió Tom- no hermano, esta vez tu nos la pagaras a nosotros, esto es por todo el sufrimiento que me has causado, por separarme de mi familia, de mi mujer y de mi hija- dijo esto mirándome, yo solo atine a mirar el suelo- esto también va por este muchacho, por los amigos de él y de mi niña- se acercó a él y le pego un tremendo combo en la cara, haciéndolo caer- escoria, ya levántate y vete si no quieres morir enterrado-.

\- ¡Maldición! - dijo parándose-.

-Maurice- le dije y este me miro- tu nunca hubieras obtenido nuestros poderes.

Me miro con odio, hasta que finalmente se dio vuelta y partió. Ahora sí, solo quedábamos nosotros, nos observamos entre los tres… ¿será una especie de despedida?, ¿volveremos a salir de esta? Eso no lo sé, Lysandro poso una mano en mi hombro, yo le dedique una sonrisa, agradeciendo todo lo que hace por mí, por ser un buen amigo, mire a Tom y este solo asintió, ósea que era el momento de destruir todo.

 **Holiss** **gracias por leerme y nos vemos en el prox cap**

 **Sami-kun: imposible Maurice nunca pudo obtener los poderes de los chicos, javi quedo mal por la revelación, esperemos que pueda salir de esta junto con Lys y Tom :3 saludos y espero tu review**


	18. Chapter 18

Era el momento, el momento de destruir lo que está alrededor de ellos, por fin salieron de ese infierno, y no solo eso, sino que haciendo esto evitarían que los malditos experimentos siguieran, ya que nadie merece estar bajo ese trato, que te utilicen como conejillo de indias, te saquen sangre, te entuben y saquen pedazos de tu interior, pero todo eso acabara ahora.

-Muchachos hay que hacerlo.

-Si- dijo la muchacha, Lysandro solo asintió-.

-Bien pongámonos en un triángulo, dándonos las espaldas.

-Me hubiera encantado poder despedirme de los míos de una buena forma- sonaba melancólica-.

-No saldremos de esta- dijo el peliplata-.

-Chicos, no se preocupen, tengo un plan.

Desde un momento a otro el piso comenzó a temblar, desde afuera, que mantenían una distancia prudente, podían ver como de a poco el edificio comenzaba a quebrarse, todo comenzó con una pequeña grieta, hasta que de apoco este empezaba yéndose hacia abajo, el polvo se hacía presente en el lugar, no se podía ver mucho con tanto polvo en el lugar.

Los corazones de los presentes estaban acelerados, miedo había en ellos, porque estaban seguros que no volverían a ver a esas tres personas, y pensar que fueron a ese lugar para salvarlos, pero ahora ellos estaban haciendo un sacrificio, para que nadie pase por eso. Magdalena estaba echa un mar de lágrimas, pensaba que ahora los había perdido a ambos, siendo que hace poco se volvieron a reencontrar. Castiel trataba de hacerse el fuerte, no quería llorar, no, no debes llorar, se fuerte, era lo que él se repetía, aunque perderla de nuevo… dolía, y dolía mucho más que la herida que tiene en el hombro.

Los demás, asi como Rosa, no le intereso derramar unas cuantas lagrimitas por su amiga y cuñado, abrazada a Leigh, el cual parecía no reaccionar.

Alexy y Armin tenían esperanzas, no sabían porque pero para ellos no había acabado asi como asi, ellos eran fuertes y saldrían de esa… era lo que añoraban. Kentin y Nathaniel se mantenían serios, pero no significaba que no se sentían mal por lo que estaba pasando, además de eso, mantenían a Maurice agarrado, uno por el brazo derecho y el otro por el izquierdo, los hombres de este huyeron como lo cobardes que eran, Maurice estaba en estado de shock al ver su preciada casa completamente destruida.

Nadie se movía, nadie decía ni hacía nada. Paso un poco de tiempo y algunos empezaron a darse vuelta para adentrarse en el auto, aunque lo hacían a paso lento, también se iban a llevar a Maurice con ellos, Castiel no se movió, se quedó ahí parado observando… hasta que atreves de todo ese polvo pudo visualizar tres figuras, que veían acercándose de apoco hasta ellos.

-OIGAN OIGAN, MIREN- grito el pelirrojo, todos los presentes se dieron vuelta, sin poder creer lo que veían.

-No puede ser- dijo Magda con una felicidad tremenda, mientras que todos se acercaron hasta quedar junto a Castiel-.

Esas tres figuras se empezaban a notar más y más, dejando el polvo atrás, hasta que finalmente aparecieron por completo.

\- ¡Javi! - dijo Castiel-.

-Castiel…- susurro por lo cansada que estaba-.

-Javi- dijo otra vez, pero corriendo hacia ella y abrazarla.

-Ya tranquilo, ya estoy aquí, ten cuidado con tu hombro- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo-.

-Pensé… pensé que te perdería de nuevo.

-No te desharás de mi tan fácil rojito.

\- ¡Hermano! - esta vez Leigh fue a abrazar como nunca antes lo había hecho a Lysandro, acompañado de Rosa, todos los demás fueron al encuentro con los tres que casi arriesgan sus vidas, al desgraciado de Maurice lo dejaron encerrado en el auto, además de atado.

-Hija mía- dijo Magda abrazando a su niña, mientras observaba de reojo a Tom, se separó para mirarla a la cara- mi niña, por favor perdóname, perdóname mi niñita, si te mentí fue solamente para protegerte, aunque nunca pensé que él se atreviera a secuestrarte años después, se supone que nos dejaría tranquilas.

-Mama, no te preocupes, claro que te perdono… creo que yo debería pedirte perdón por tratarte como lo hice.

-Javi, linda no importa, sabía que te enojarías, asique de todas formas me lo merezco.

-No digas eso mama- la madre le dio una sonrisa-.

-Oigan, pero como salieron de ahí- dijo Nathaniel-.

-Puess

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-No saldremos de esta-dijo el peliplata-.

-Chicos, no se preocupen, tengo un plan.

Ambos voltearon su rostro para mirar a Tom.

-Que tramas Tom- dijo ella-.

-Escúchenme, Javi, necesito que te concentres en encerrarnos a los tres en un campo telekinetico, y de mantenernos elevados en el aire.

\- ¡QUE! No, no voy a poder.

-Si podrás.

-Que no, es mucha la concentración que se necesita.

-Javi- dijo Lysandro tomándole una mano- yo sé que podrás hacerlo, tienes todo el potencial.

-Lys, gracias por confiar en mí.

-No solo él lo hace, yo también.

-Gracias.

-Solo concéntrate en eso, y podremos salir vivos de aquí.

Los muchachos asintieron, ya era hora….

oooooooooooooooooooooo

-Y asi fue como lo logramos.

-Vaya, eres asombrosa amiga.

-No solo fui yo Rosa, Lys y Tom también- dijo ella, miro a su padre, y se dio cuenta que no le quitaba la vista a Magdalena, y esta tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima a él, pero no solo Javiera se dio cuenta, sino que todos los muchachos, por lo que todos se dieron un vistazo, como diciendo déjemelos a solas, y eso hicieron, ya alejados lo suficiente Javi agarro a Castiel del brazo.

-Que sucede.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que pensaste cuando estaba con Lysandro?

-No sé de qué hablas- dijo desviando su mirada-.

-Por supuesto que lo sabes, te vi, y esos ojos reflejaban tristeza e inseguridad.

-…

-Ya dime- dijo la chica agarrando el mentón del pelirrojo para que este la viera directamente a los ojos-.

-Yo… es que… es cierto lo que dijo Maurice- la chica lo miro confundida- tú y Lysandro, son el uno para el otro- dijo el con un dolor en su corazón-.

-Castiel…

-Es verdad Javi, además se nota que le gustas a Lysandro.

-Hey, Lysandro es mi amigo, que nos conectemos por causa de nuestros poderes no quiere decir que yo guste de él, entiende Castiel, yo estoy enamorada de ti y de nadie más.

-Pequeña… prométeme que estarás conmigo… por siempre.

-Vaya salió el pelirrojo amoroso.

-No es divertido tabla.

-Oye…- dijo ella tomando la cara del muchacho con sus manos- por supuesto que sí, estaré contigo para siempre porque… yo te amo Castiel.

-Yo- él sonrió- yo también te amo Javi- la chica sonrió y se dieron un beso, un beso lleno de amor y deseo.

-Sera mejor que te revise esa herida, debes haber perdido mucha sangre, vamos al auto, ahí puede que haya algo para curarte.

-Sí, pero también tienes que hablar con él y ella, son tus padres.

-Lo sé.

-No pongas esa cara, venga que tienes que curarme.

-De acuerdo.

Oooooooooooooooooo

-Magda, yo… pensé que cuando te viera te diría un montón de cosas, pero…

-Si Tom, yo también lo creí asi.

-No sabes, la alegría que siento, de poder reunirme contigo Magda- le dijo mientras le pasaba su mano en la mejilla de la mujer- yo… nunca dejaba de pensar en ti, en nuestra beba, bueno, que ahora es toda una mujercita, nunca creí que ella heredaría mis poderes.

-A mí nunca me lo dijo- ella decía mientras le acariciaba con ternura la mano que el tenia posada en la mejilla de esta- sabes nunca perdí la esperanza de que algún día nos volveríamos a reunir Tom.

-Pero ahora mi hija me odia.

-Claro que no cielo, ella no te odia- decía mientras se acercaba a él y ponía su frente junto a la frente del hombre- solo que nunca imagino algo asi- Tom no aguanto más y abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Magdalena, ella le correspondió su abrazo, ya que también lo necesitaba y más que nunca-.

-Desde ahora Magda, nada ni nadie nos podrá separar nunca- se apartó un poco para poder verla a los ojos, esos ojos que siempre lo volvieron loco, ese color ámbar que desde la primera vez que los vio, se enamoró, se encontraba más que feliz, y corto el espacio que los desunía para poder probar esos labios que anheló tener de nuevo-.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

-Tus padres nunca dejaron de amarse- dijo Lysandro a su amiga que estaba curando al pelirrojo, por suerte Nathaniel tenia de todo en esa limosina-.

-Es cierto, es la razón por la que nunca volvió a estar con un hombre, claro, aparte de saber de qué estaba vivo.

-Tienes que perdonarlos, él no tiene la culpa, y no las abandono.

-Si tienes razón Castiel, pero me dolió saber la verdad tan de golpe.

-Ja que chiquilla más…- Maurice no termino su frase puesto que Kentin le pego un tremendo golpe, todos los muchachos se encontraban ya dentro del gran auto, solo estaban esperando a los tortolos que estaban afuera dándose todo su amor-.

-Que es lo que haremos con el- dijo Lysandro-.

-No tengo idea, no podemos dejarle libre, y tampoco podemos encerrarle en una cárcel, nos preguntarían los motivos- dijo Javi-.

-Saben- decía Nathaniel en el volante- quizás podríamos encerrarlo en una institución psiquiátrica-.

\- ¿Que? - dijo la muchacha-.

-Y como lograras hacer eso muchacho- dijo Maurice-.

-Créame señor, tengo muchos contactos.

-Eso sería demasiado- dijo Lysandro-.

-O podríamos someterlo a una sesión de hipnosis, de esta forma podríamos borrar sus recuerdos y hacerlo una mejor persona.

-Eso si esta mejor- dijo Javi-.

-Oigan no pueden hacerme eso.

-Claro que podemos, si usted nos tomó a nosotros para sus experimentos, nosotros podemos hacer lo que queramos con usted, ¿o quiere elegir entre la institución psiquiátrica y la hipnosis? - le refuto la chica-.

-…- el hombre no dijo nada-.

-Si eso creí… bien Castiel terminé de curarte- le dijo dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa, la cual él le devolvió-.

-Gracias, será mejor que nos vayamos, diles.

-Si- la chica se encamino a donde estaban los dos adultos, que no se soltaban por nada en el mundo- venga mama, tenemos que irnos.

-Si querida ya vamos- le dijo aun sin soltar al hombre-.

-Oigan ya, suéltense por un segundo, ahora se tendrán por el resto de sus vidas- dijo la chica volteándose para volver al auto, una sonrisa se escapó por los labios de Magdalena. Ya todos dentro del auto, Nathaniel emprendió camino. La felicidad los inundaba a todos, pues ya no tendrían que pasar por otro tipo de pesadilla como esta. Nath se ofreció a dejarlos a todos en sus respectivas casas, cuando estaba a punto de dejar a Magda, Tom, Castiel y Javiera les dijo que no se preocuparan, que él se haría cargo de Maurice, y que se ocuparía de que no los vuelva a molestar nunca más, además de que las sesiones de hipnosis son muy acertadas y siempre funcionan, eso los dejo con una tranquilidad inmensa a los presentes, porque sinceramente no tenían ni idea que hacer con ese hombre, por suerte el delegado estaba ahí. Se despidió de ellos y se fue.

-Hija.

-Que pasa mama- dijo seriamente la muchacha, mientras era abrazada por su novio-.

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo en que Tom se quede con nosotras? - había cierto temor en esas palabras, temor de que la chica no aceptara a su propio padre-.

\- ¿Porque me lo preguntas?

-Porque es muy importante tu opinión- dijo Tom-.

-Mama, no deberían preguntarme eso, es tu vida, además él es mi padre, por supuesto que puede vivir con nosotras ma- le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se separaba del abrazo de su novio- creo que es hora de que por fin seamos felices.

-Javi, muchas gracias, mi pequeña- dijo el hombre mientras encerró a Javi en sus brazos-.

-No tienes por qué agradecer- le dijo ella correspondiendo su abrazo, se sentía feliz, ya que siempre pensó que su padre estaba muerto, y ahora lo tenía en sus brazos.

-Mi niña, gracias por perdonarme.

-No te preocupes, papa.

-Y tu muchacho, espero que seas bueno con mi niñita y que la cuides, aunque de eso no me quedan dudas.

-No se preocupe señor- dijo tomando la mano de la muchacha- siempre estaré para ella.

-Bien, se está haciendo tarde, asique a preparar la cena, ¿Castiel te quedas a comer con nosotros?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Entonces entremos- Magdalena saco las llaves para abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo todos se adentraron en la casa-.

-Que bien que te quedes con nosotros a comer.

-Si fuera por mí me quedaría hasta a dormir.

-No exageres Castiel.

\- ¿Que no exagere? Lysandro te tuvo toda esta semana, y por lo que vi tu dormías en sus brazos.

-Dios, ahí van los celos.

-Tengo derecho a sentirlos.

-Que te dije, yo estoy contigo rojito, Lys es mi amigo.

-Sí, pero desde ahora no te soltare y te abrazare siempre.

-Bueno, no me quejo, no sabes cuánto extrañe tus abrazos- dijo ella rodeando a su novio-.

-Yo extrañe todo de ti.

\- ¿Todito?

-Completamente.

Javi y Castiel estuvieron abrazados en el sillón sin siquiera soltarse, se necesitaban mutuamente, besos y muchos besos, mientras que Magdalena preparaba la cena y Tom preparaba la mesa, esta noche habría lasaña y que mejor que comer con la familia.

-Chicos ya todo está listo- dijo Magdalena, los muchachos se levantaron para sentarse nuevamente, pero en la mesa.

La alegría rondaba la casa, a Javi le encantaba ver a su madre con tal sonrisa en su rostro, se veía más hermosa, y eso que la mujer en si ya era bella, también miraba a su padre, miraba los ojos de este y ahora entendía de donde ella saco ese color tan profundo. Entre muchas risas y sonrisas ellos hablaban como antes nunca lo habían hecho, aunque eso ahora pasaba en ser parte de su futuro…

- **Meses después** -

-Hija, ¿les dijiste a todos tus amigos?

-Claro que, si mama, ya vienen.

-No sabía que Castiel tenía motocicleta.

-No te preocupes papa, no pasa nada, total ya me he subido.

-Eso no quiere decir que no me preocupe por mi niñita.

-Descuide suegro, soy cuidadoso- Castiel apareció de un momento a otro al frente de ellos, aunque bueno, él vivía a solo dos casas de ahí.

-Más te vale.

Pasaron unos minutos y los chicos hacían aparición, Lysandro y Leigh venían con Rosalya en el auto de su novio, Kentin y los gemelos también venían en uno, Nathaniel esta vez venia en un auto normal, no en esa limo, ahora y era hora de irse. Javi partió con Castiel en la moto y Magda y Tom en un auto aparte.

El viaje era largo, aunque estaba cerca del lugar en el que paso toda esa pesadilla, el paisaje era hermoso y decidieron que era bueno pasar el día allí. Hasta que finalmente llegaron.

Magda saco una mesa de madera de la maletera del auto, esta mesa se doblaba con facilidad por eso cayo en esta y con ayuda de su marido y sus poderes lo pusieron en el pasto cerca del lago. Los muchachos decidieron ayudar para poner la comida en este, además de unas sillas tipo playeras, era un día de campo.

-Qué bueno que falta poco para que termine el jodido insti.

-Castiel ese vocabulario- dijo su novia abrazándolo por la espalda- aunque si, menos mal que no queda nada-.

-Bien chicos sentémonos, todo esta listo- dijo la mujer, todos asintieron. Ya estando todos en la mesa se pusieron a hablar de todo.

-Sra Magdalena, muchas gracias por invitarnos- dijo Rosalya-.

-No hay de que chicos, ustedes son los amigos de mi hija, y son considerados parte de la familia.

-Además, ustedes harían lo que fuera por ustedes, son un gran grupo- dijo Tom-.

-De eso no tenga duda señor- dijo Lysandro-.

-Es un honor estar con ustedes, hasta deje mi consola de lado.

-Dios Armin- dijo su gemelo, todos se pudieron a reír.

-Oye Nath, que es de Maurice.

-Pues lo tenemos bajo custodia, las sesiones han ido de maravilla para el Javi.

-Aun no entiendo como lo haces delegaducho.

-Ya lo dije, tengo contactos.

-Mi padre también los tiene por ser militar, pero no en ese grado.

Las risas iban y venían en el lugar, un almuerzo diferente para todos y muy especial, Magdalena hizo callar a todos porque tenía una noticia que dar.

-Bueno chicos, esto que diré ni siquiera se lo he dicho a mi hija, y Tom tampoco lo sabe, y como los considero a todos parte de la familia, es un buen momento para decirlo- todos la miraban expectantes- bueno pues… estoy embarazada...- Javiera que estaba tomando jugo casi se ahogó con la noticia de su madre, Rosalya tenía destellos en sus ojos y los demás aplaudieron felices por la noticia de Magda.

-Porque no me lo habías dicho antes.

-Porque quería que fuera una sorpresa mi cielo.

-Vaya, tus padres sí que no pierden el tiempo- le dijo Castiel en el oído de su novia-.

-jajaja cielo santo.

-Aunque espero que si este bebe me sale con poderes no me lo oculte como otras- le dijo mirando fulminantemente a su hija-.

-Es por eso que hay que decirle las cosas como son mama, y no escondérselas.

-Bueno eso lo veremos cuando nazca.

Un brindis, todos levantaron sus vasos y una que otra palabra.

-Un brindis, por lo que tenemos ahora y para lo que nos depara el fututo- dijo Tom levantándose de la silla.

-Salud- dijo este-.

\- ¡Salud! - dijeron todos al unísono, desde ahora todo será mejor, eso lo sabían todos, ya no habría preocupaciones, no habrían tristezas ni corazones desolados ni rotos, porque desde este momento todos y absolutamente todos, decidieron que es tiempo de ser completamente felices.

Javiera, una chica de 17 años que no es para nada normal, por fin encontró a los suyos, encontró a personas que darían todo por ella, además de un novio que no la dejaría sola jamás y también tiene a un padre, su padre, definitivamente nada le faltaba a la chica y se sentía agradecida por todo lo que ahora está a su alrededor.

 **Fin.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todas las que me acompañaron en esta historia, que porfin llego a su final :3 y lamento no decirles que este era el último capitulo nenurris, agradezco todos esos comentarios de ustedes, SaintSeleene, Sami-kun- Ikame-chan SS, MiiAleacim, Ines , gracias totales a todas :3**


End file.
